Post it Notes
by BecBoc
Summary: In two weeks everything changed. I found the love of my life again, only for him to see something he never should have seen. He was dead to this world, except me but I wasn't letting Nick go this time. Even if he was in witness protection. NILEY
1. Prologue

Disclaimer~ Don't own anything :(

**Prologue**

_Dear Nick,_

_I know I'm not supposed to be writing about you, or even mentioning your name on paper but I needed to make a list because so much has happened since you "died" and I want to remember everything. I'm doing this so when we meet again I'm going to tell you week by week what you've missed, because writing it down is so much easier then telling you in person the pain I'm going through right now.  
_

Week One.

You're dead.

Everyone has completely lost it. I was at work when I found out, I already knew what time the crash was going to happen but when someone came running into set screaming you were dead, it hurt. So much so that I started actually crying, I thought I'd have to act like the devastated best friend but I didn't need to because with so many people sobbing and screaming you're name, it felt like the truth. That you were indeed dead.

You're mom and Selena aren't speaking, neither of them have spoken since you died all they do is cry. Everyone is feeling so sorry for Selena because she was your girlfriend, if only they knew the truth. I haven't spoken to any of your family but Joe did come by to see how I was, I pretended that I wasn't home because I'm not ready to deal with them yet. I'm preparing myself for the coming weeks, practicing crying on cue and feinting if things get really bad. This whole thing is started to play with my mind and it hasn't even been one week Nick. I miss you.

Week Two.

Your parents are planning your funeral.

Demi and Joe came round, I had to let them in seeing as the threatened to knock down the door if I didn't. They're a mess Nick and I was the one who had to become their rock. I hugged Joe while he sobbed onto me something I've seen him do in my life, and Demi has completely lost it. I need you Nick. I need you so much right now, I hate lying to them. I hate feeling like I'm the one causing their pain.

I saw Frankie. He was devastated Nick, I feel so guilty.

I went and saw Kevin and Danielle, yet again I became their tissue. I had both of them crying onto my shoulder for what seemed like hours as I stared at the wall muttering encouraging words. It was hell Nick, seeing them so distraught. Nick I need you, I need you so much.

Week Three.

The date for you're funeral has been set. It's next week. I don't want to go Nick, but I have too.

I had dinner with my family, it was good to be with them because they avoided you completely. No one cried and for the first time in three weeks, I actually smiled. In-between the smiles I saw them look at me with worried eyes, they know I'm hurting inside. They just don't know I'm dying…

Demi came over. She yelled at me for not crying enough. I cried, she cried.

There was a pink post-it note on my window. It was from you. All it said was _I love you gorgeous, I miss you stay strong_. Nick if only you knew how much that meant to me. I stuck it on the mirror, so you'll always be here. I went to bed that night wondering how far you were away from me, and when I'd get to see your gorgeous face again.

Week Four.

Tomorrow is your funeral.

You left another post-it note, this one was yellow. _I love you Miles, you'll see me soon I promise. _I had to force myself into believing those words were true as I stuck it on the mirror beside the last one. It made me smile to think that you were so close, yet so far away from me.

You were right. A man turned up this morning. He said I could see you soon and that he would deliver your address to me as soon as he got the all clear.

And now I finally know that no matter what happens, we can't be separated even if you are in witness protection.

* * *

**A/N- **You know what's annoying? Getting a cold in summer. Although I've had two days off school (which is great) and I decided to post a new story because I REALLY don't want to study. Okay I know reading this will make everyone confused, but next chapter it will make so much more sense! I know there is a few witness protection stories already out there but I don't think there are any Niley if so let me know! Anyway I hope you read this :D I promise it's going to be very drama filled and extremely Niley!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Miley POV**

They say everyone mourns differently. I couldn't disagree because everyone physically acted differently, some cried whiles others didn't, but mentally they were all in the same cycle. Firstly you have the period of disbelief when you can't grasp the possibility that the worst had become reality, then the horror sets in and that takes months to get over. Finally to cap it all off you come to the period of realization, that the loved one who was taken from this earth, was never coming back. While the people around me naturally followed the cycle, I was forced to push myself through the stages because I had to mourn Nick. Even if he wasn't dead, I had to pretend he was or everything would fall apart.

"The family would like to thank you for coming to the service today, this afternoon there will be a memorial at the house for anyone who wants to attend and celebrate the life of Nick Jonas." The minister stated looking over the packed church. They wouldn't have been able to squeeze one more person in, it was that over crowded that people were actually standing. Then again I suppose it was too be expected, everyone loved Nick. Especially me.

Unlike everyone else in the church, my eyes were firmly placed on the coffin and had been for the entire ceremony. I had to concentrate on something, just to keep my mind alert and prepared.

I heard the organ beginning to play a melodramatic tune as Kevin, Joe, Paul and three of their family friends moved over to the coffin before me. They slowly picked it up their faces all representing the horror consuming all of their family at the moment. It was easy to see the two brothers tear stricken faces and puffy eyes, let alone the fact they'd hardly glimpsed at a moment of sleep. I looked away uneasily, guilt running through me like venom...

"You okay?" Demi whispered and I slowly nodded.

"I'm fine."

I closed my eyes as the coffin went past, I felt Demi's hand slip into mine squeezing it, while she let out a choked sob. I wouldn't cry not when I knew the truth about Nick's death, no way would I cry in front of these people. I opened my eyes tears filling them straight away, it was just so hard to pretend and that's what hurt the most.

"Look at the poor girl, supposedly she hasn't spoken since he died." I heard an elderly woman whisper behind me, "It must be terrible for her, to loose the love of her life."

I followed their gaze and stared at Selena sobbing as she followed the coffin down with Denise's arm protectively around her shoulders. Both of them were the mourning women of the family, constricted by the life Nick had left behind. Selena was his girlfriend while Denise was the mother who would never get to see her son grow into a man. If only they know the truth, if only everyone knew that Selena was not his girlfriend.

"Come on let's go." I whispered grabbing Demi's arm. I'd had enough.

She started crying as I looped my arm around her waist and we slowly followed the congregation of people who were leaving the church. I sucked in a deep breath as I saw eyes following me, the Hollywood eyes watching for me to make any sort of expression that they could report to some trashy magazine. I wouldn't be upset because then they would have to focus on everyone else apart from me, and I was told not to create attention. I couldn't make a scene because it was jeopardize Nick's life.

"Miley…" Demi whispered as I turned looking at her,

I stared at Demi her lip quivering while tears spilled down her face, "I don't want to go to the burial, and do we have to go? I don't think I can do it…I can't see them putting him…I can't…Plus it's only for family, we are not family Miley. I don't think…I just…"

I watched Demi start to stumble over her words while she struggled to maintain an equal breathing pattern. I shook my head looking at her, "You don't have to go Demi, but Nick would want you there. You're one of his best friends and you need to be brave especially for Selena! We're all here for you okay, everyone knows how hard this is and were going to make it through. We are all going to make it through this together."

"We are." Demi whispered taking in a calm breath, "We are going to be fine."

"Yes we are Demi okay, how about you go over and see Selena?" I suggested weakly rubbing Demi's back as we both gazed at the devastated looking Sel standing alone by a tree.

"Good idea, you okay here?" Demi whispered her lip quivering again.

I nodded giving a weak smile as Demi walked away. I felt myself instantly relax, since Nick died the moments I was alone I cherished because that's when I got to be me. I moved my hand up to my eyes wiping them quickly before looking towards the hearse, which the coffin was being loaded into. My eyes stared at it in complete shock, I never thought today would be this hard when we planned it all out. They closed the back of the hearse as I drifted my eyes upwards, finding a pair of hazel ones staring at me.

I stepped back straight away, but Joe's eyes didn't shift.

I turned and paced away feeling myself beginning to panic, I wouldn't let the emotions get to me I couldn't. I rushed around the side of the church dragging in air, I was fine I couldn't cry I wouldn't let the stupid tears fall. Nick was alive! I had to remember that, this was all just an act I had to keep it together! I needed to be strong because if I wasn't, I could loose Nick forever...

"You're allowed to cry Miley." I heard Joe whisper.

I mentally kicked myself, of course Joe just had to be a good friend and come over to see me. I shook my head not looking at him,

"No I'm not Joe."

I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder, "Nick…he told me what happened Miley. I know everything…"

I turned around speechless, my eyes widening as I stared at Joe's serious expression.

"What?"

"Miley he told me that he broke up with Selena two weeks before he…"

Oh thank god...I thought he was about to say he knew Nick was alive.

"Died." I finished my lip quivering.

Joe nodded looking at me worried, "And then he told me that you guys were back together and that you slept together for the first time. Nick said you didn't want to tell anyone for a couple months but he was so sure that he was in love with you. Nick didn't even regret having sex because he thought you were the one, he also said that you felt the exact same way."

I moved my hands to my face, why didn't Nick tell me he'd told Joe? Now I had to act like Selena doing the whole devastated girlfriend routine.

"Miley you don't have to pretend you're okay when-"

"STOP!" I yelled nervously, "STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP LEAVE ME ALONE JOE!" He looked at me shaking his head sympathetically moving his arm out to me.

"Miley I'm so worried about you! He was your boyfriend not hers, yet your willing to just let her be the distraught girlfriend. You're the destroyed one, and to me there is a huge difference." Joe whispered pleadingly looking at me, "Miley you need to stop supporting everyone else and face the fact…Nick is gone. Miley Nick's dead."

"NO HE'S NOT." I screamed trying to hide the tears.

"MILEY HE'S DEAD! HE IS NEVER COMING BACK."

I wanted to scream at Joe and blankly tell him that Nick never left! Because Nick didn't crash his stupid car! But instead my acting just came to me naturally and I completely cracked, Joe grabbed me as I started hitting him but he didn't let go. I whammed my fist against his chest until finally I gave up and rested my head against his chest uncontrollable sobbing. Joe squeezed me tightly rubbing my back in circles…practicing crying on cue had payed off after all.

"You're okay, shhh it's going to be okay Miles.' Joe whispered in my ear shakily.

"I want him back, I love him. I love him Joe…"

"I know you do okay, but were going to get through this. I won't tell anyone Miley I promise, but don't pretend like you are fine because you're only going to hurt yourself even more Miles." He whispered kissing the side of my head.

"I want him back…I just want him back."

"Come on, we need to go to the burial. You'll be fine, it's only going to be the family and some friends you can do it. And tonight…how about I stay over?" He whispered supportively in my ear as I nodded and he released me.

"Okay."

"Okay good, you're going to be fine Miley." Joe whispered taking my hand.

I wiped my eyes quickly nodding it was fine, I'd just agreed to Joe staying over which meant I was expected to cry all night but it was fine I could cope. I had too for Nick's sake. Joe slowly pulled me along as we returned to the crowed,

"Where did you go?" I heard Denise ask Joe as I dropped his hand.

"Miley…was…"

"Okay it's fine we're leaving now." Denise whispered as I looked at her and she stared at me for a moment before turning away. Joe gave me a weak smile and rubbed his hand along my back,

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

It felt like I had the entire world on my shoulders, and in a way I did because Nick was my world. I stood there staring at the hearse as it moved out of the church and all I could think was…who the hell had they put in that coffin? Nick was alive and in witness protection, so who the heck were they burying today?

**Nick POV**

So I wasn't dead.

And my life was totally dependent on one single person's acting skills right now, because if for a moment Miley looked too sad or not upset enough everything could be ruined. And then I would be dead.

"Shit the film crew found her."

I watched the screen completely focused as Miley stood with Joe, we watched him whisper to her and she nodded as mom walked over. I stared at my girlfriend watching a tear roll down her face, she was crying but she wasn't sobbing the perfect borderline response. Miley had been lectured hundreds of times now, if she cried too much it would look fake and if she didn't cry enough it would look like she didn't care at all...Miley needed to keep a constant in between neither happy nor sad that I was dead.

"And Miley is there clearly as we can see right now, not much has been said over the past three weeks about her. How has she been coping?" A news reporter asked their on scene correspondent.

"Miley has completely fallen off the radar since her ex boyfriend Nick died, she clearly has avoided attention and refused to make any statements to the press. We've contacted her management team and they gave us no comment, we only have an inside source who said she has become the rock for most of the family." Another reporter stated as I looked at her standing right outside the church gazing at my coffin,

It was disgusting the fact I was dead and still not one person from my family or friends could get some privacy to mourn me. The paparazzi were hounding them ever since my fatal "car crash" when I'd lost control of the car and crashed off a cliff. I shook my head looking alongside of me, on one side I had TJ the head of my protection team and on the other side Sam, he was in the F.B.I who had made this all possible.

"Good she's doing well Nick,"

"I know." I whispered.

I looked down clenching my fists, Miley was struggling I could tell it,and so could all the guys in my protection team. It wasn't the paparazzi or even my family getting to her, it was the constant acting mode she had to be in. I couldn't even imagine having to go from happy to sad in seconds and make it believable...

"When can I see her?" I asked desperately.

TJ looked at me, he was built like the hulk and one of the scariest guys I'd ever seen but he was also one of the kindest. He looked at me and shrugged, "When we get the all clear from witness protection heads she can, maybe tomorrow…or next week. Just depends on what's happening..."

I unclenched my fists biting my tongue, I was so scared for her.

"Nick she'll be fine. Miley has coped better then expected and if anything goes wrong we have a whole extraction plan which can be put into action. Your girlfriend will not get harmed in anyway, we made a deal if you testified we'd protect Miley and will okay." Sam stated seriously, I looked at him and nodded he was the "mother" of all the team.

"Okay come on let's switch this off and have lunch?" TJ suggested.

"Yeah sounds good, come on Nick."

I looked at the two of them and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay it'll be fine man." TJ muttered, "She'll be fine."

They both stood up and moved out of the living room of the two bedroom house I would be living in for the next year. It was small but to me it was a sanctuary because this house represented the truth. Sure I'd seen the movies about witness protection but I never knew it was actually this bad, and I didn't know how frequently they actually put people into it.

"Nick salad sandwich?" Sam yelled as his phone started ringing.

"Yeah thanks."

I frowned pushing my hand through my curls, out of all the people in the world it just had to be me. What had caused me to end up here? Miley wanted ice cream. It was a normal Friday night and she was sick with a cold so I'd offered to get her some. It turned out to be the worst decision of my life, when I parked my car in an alleyway and watched four people murdered by a guy from a national drug ring. I saw the man who killed them and he saw me, which lead to why I was now dead, because if they didn't put me into witness protection then I would have been literally buried in a grave. The gang I'd seen were the most notorious drug ring in the U.S and killed anyone who saw anything…or anyone who heard something.

"Nick lunch."

"Coming." I muttered giving a groan.

I stood up shaking my head, it was hard to have to sacrifice everything but at the same time it was an easy choice because it was between life and death. The option I'd been given was limited but at the same time huge, and the best part was I got to have one person from my old life…mostly because I'd told her all about it before I'd even called the cops. So I still had my Miley and that would never change.

I walked in the kitchen screwing up my face, "God I hate this kitchen, it's like a sixties hippie explosion. There is just so much orange." I muttered gazing at the florescent orange color on the walls. The whole house was like it, brightly painted with many random flowers...

"Well you can redesign the whole place if you want?"

"Really?" I questioned sitting down.

"Sure, this was bought back in the seventies by the government I'm sure they'd love for someone to try and fix it up." TJ stated looking around the kitchen then pointed at the window. "I however think the garden needs a lot more work before you even think about the house."

"Yeah weren't you going to work on that Nick?" Sam asked handing me the sandwich.

TJ gave a laugh as I looked out the window, they'd suggested I work on it to stop not only my constant boredom but my thoughts. It had lasted a day until well I got really sick of it and stopped, however the kitchen might be something I could fix over the next boring year. I had to live here for a year before I would be moved to another state to live permanently with a new identity, right now they had so many people in witness protection they couldn't place them all at once...so I was on the waiting list.

"So want to hear the good news or bad news?" Sam asked.

I turned looked at him confused as he smiled, "I just got a call from head office, seems like you are in the clear. All inside sources have reported back the gang believes you are dead and someone has come forward claiming they cut your brakes, which of course is bullshit but good for us."

"Yeah really good." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey we went to a lot of trouble setting up your fake death, we even had a body! Do you know how hard it is to fool police these days? We had to put all your DNA in the car and swab samples…" Sam stated frowning at me.

"Obviously not that hard then, if I'm still alive." I stated biting into my sandwich

"So you realize what being in the clear means rights?"

I dropped the roll and looked between them nervously swallowing, "That I get to see her…that I get to see Miley?" I whispered hopefully and they both nodded as I sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

"That's the good news." TJ stated,

"Bad news?"

"Is she can only spend forty eight hours here every two weeks, it's the best we could do it was twenty four so count yourself lucky. And we're telling her tomorrow, a guy will go over there. You might want to give her the heads up though," TJ stated flicking the post-it notes at me as I grinned.

It was my connection to her for the past month. And soon I'd finally have her back in my eyes, proving to me this was all worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N- **Make more sense? So Nick is alive, Miley knows but no one else does :D Thanks for the reviews, I was actually worried how this story would be received, but so far so good, thanks :D I'm going to have POV's from Miley, Nick, Demi and Joe just because it's hard to concentrate solely on Nick and Miley when Nick is stuck in a house... So anyway have a good weekend everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Joe POV**

"Hey…" I whispered holding up a bag of take out. "I brought Chinese."

Miley just stared at me, her eyes moving from the bag to my face then back to the bag again. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes, something that was not Miley. She was never uncertain. With her lips sealed I took her answer as a yes and slowly pushed the front door open and walked into her house. I headed towards the kitchen glancing back over my shoulder to see Miley was very slowly walking behind me.

"You disappeared pretty quickly after the funeral, I-"

I stopped mid sentence staring into the kitchen, plates upon plates of unwashed dishes sat on the sink with remnants of take out everywhere. I turned back looking at Miley who just walked past me into the kitchen, like there was nothing wrong…like she couldn't see her life was falling apart.

"I was tired." Miley stated in response to my cut off sentence,

She then turned and just stared at me, her eyes lingering for a moment on my eyes. It was just like at the funeral, she saw him in me I knew that and as she looked away I could see the heartbreak that was killing her. How could no one else see this? We all ran to her and she was there for us, I completely forgot about the fact she was the one in love with him. Not us, we loved Nick in a different way he was my brother but to her…I didn't even know.

"Bowls or plates?"

I stared at her and shrugged, "Do you even have any left?" I joked.

I regretted it straight away. Miley's lip quivered and she reached down to the cupboard as I groaned, "Miley I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry. Okay how about after dinner I clean this all up, you look like you are living in a frat house."

"I wish I lived in a frat house, it's rather lonely here." She stated.

Miley handed me a bowl and turned giving a weak smile, "Did you buy-"

"Fried rice? Yes of course, it's your favorite."

She gave a small laugh and nodded, "You remember?"

"From tour."

We both walked over to the table as I opened the bag pulling out all the food, Miley watched me carefully and sighed. "He didn't tell me you knew Joe, I don't why Nick didn't tell me. But you can't tell anyone…please don't tell anyone I don't want the attention." She whispered seriously,

I sat down and nodded staring at her, if Miles didn't want anyone to know then I would keep my mouth shut.

"So how are-"

"Don't even bother asking how I am, I think that's pretty clear." She stated picking up the chopsticks and grabbed the fried rice.

I nodded as she looked at me, "So how are you?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Been doing better you know, your brother dying isn't exactly something you expect. Mom is a mess, my family is all trying to cope in the middle of a disaster while everyone watches. So I'm not great."

"Me either, but thanks to Selena it's been better then I expected." Miley muttered.

"Did she know about you…"

Miley dropped her chopsticks and just stared at me,

"I'm guessing not then, does anyone else know that you and Nick were back together?" I whispered carefully as I watched her reaction when I said his name,

"No, we made a promise. He broke it."

"Good thing he did."

"Why?" Miley asked looking at me.

"Because then no one would have ever known how much you're hurting right now. You need to talk about him Miley, this isn't just going to suddenly stop, trust me the emotions don't just go away over night." I whispered seriously feeling my own emotions taking over as I looked at a girl I didn't even know anymore.

"I'm fine Joe."

"Miley…" I whispered, "Look at your kitchen, at your house. You aren't fine."

She placed the chopsticks down on the table as I watched her suck in a breath, "You have no idea what this is like for me, okay. So don't suggest we talk about…just don't okay. I don't want to talk about him, because if I do then I start to cry and I hate crying."

I moved my hand over to hers as she looked at me,

"Miley talk to me…"

"No."

"Miley…"

I watched the tear run down her face and I knew that would be the first of many I would see tonight. I kept my eye contact until finally she just completely let go and started blabbing everything out, like I'd done to her just after Nick died. I held it together until she got to the night when she completely fell over how they'd had sex, and then I was crying for her because the way she talked it was if he was still here. We ended up in her bedroom two hours later, both crying in each others arms…

Then she fell asleep, and at the moment I knew I had to take my brothers spot. I needed to mend the hole he'd left in her heart…

**Miley POV**

I snuggled into Nick's chest moving my hand onto his chest and scrunched up the t-shirt trying to fall back to sleep. I could feel the hot morning sun coming through the window but I refused to let it destroy my dreams, because this had been one of the first nights I'd actually slept without worry.

"Mmm" I heard Nick groan as I frowned.

Wait a minute.

I bolted up and my eyes widened as I stared at not Nick but Joe. My mouth dropped as I looked to see him lying in bed, his arm around my waist I must have fallen asleep. I sighed relaxing a little it was fine, nothing had happened and I hadn't spilled the beans on everything just yet. I sighed looking at his devastated pale face, he missed Nick so much and I wanted to help him but I couldn't because it would kill Nick. Last night had been hell, more so for Joe then me because he had to listen to a bunch of lies I'd made up...I felt so guilty.

I climbed out of bed rubbing my eyes as I gently pulled the blankets up over Joe.

"Where you going?" Joe asked as I stepped back in surprise.

His eyes opened giving me a groggy look frowning, "Where are you going? Why don't you sleep for a bit more and I'll get up and make you breakfast or we could go out for breakfast?"

"I can't," I whispered staring at him, "I have work."

"Maybe you should skip work today?"

"I can't…"

I turned and walked out of the bedroom taking in a huge breath, this was so hard to act like this all the time. And now Joe knew Nick and I had been together, I couldn't believe he'd told him. I pushed my hand through my hair as I trudged down the steps stopping at the mirror to see my puffy eyes and black smudges where my mascara had run. I moved my hand up trying to make myself at least a little bit more presentable, I looked a mess and to Joe I was one.

"You look fine Miley." Joe stated as I turned looking up the staircase.

He stood watching over me as I looked away, "You're right, I don't have anyone to look good for anyway." I whispered and continued walking down the steps as Joe sighed.

"Miley…"

I walked through my messy house, purposely made this way to look like I was upset, the FBI suggested I do it. I stopped staring across the room a smile coming to my face as I jumped over a few cushions tossed on the floor and ran over to the window…

_Something good always comes out of a bad event Miley._

I pulled the blue note off the window confused, what was that supposed to mean? Why did Nick have to be so cryptic? Oh of course he did in case someone else found it, but still what the hell did that even mean? I rolled my eyes reading it again concentrating.

"What you looking at?" Joe asked as I folded the note and put it down.

"Nothing."

"Right, Miley I think maybe you should thinking about telling everyone. That you and Nick were together, because you should talk about this…talk about how you…" Joe started as I just stared at him growing annoyed.

"I said I was fine, believe me I am fine. My boyfriend is dead Joe, I don't want to have a coming out party to everyone to tell them Selena is lying to all of their faces." I whispered and turned walking into the terrifying kitchen.

"Well she's not really lying…"

I turned staring at Joe again, I thought back to last night when I'd completely lost myself on him sure I'd been acting but some of it was real. With everyone so upset it played a toll on me, that at times I believed Nick was dead.

"Selena hasn't spoken since Nick died, so therefore she isn't lying Miley. No one knows they broke up except me, but you know in our world nothing can stay hidden for long." He whispered looking at me.

Hopefully I could prove that fact wrong.

"I think you should leave." I whispered staring at him.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Miley I don't think I can just walk out of here now. Not when I know you're like this, you can't just put on a brave face and act like Nick is coming back. Miley don't you see Nick isn't going to come back this time." Joe whispered staring directly at me tears coming to his eyes.

"I know he isn't…" I whispered.

"Then stop being brave for once in your life Miley, let your guard down so you can actually mourn Nick like we all are." He stated as I looked over at him, "Tell me the truth have you even cleaned? or gone out for lunch? Or done anything since Nick died?"

I closed my eyes looking away,

"Miley he wouldn't want you acting like-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NICK WOULD WANT JOE!" I yelled turning and staring directly at him tears in my eyes, "NICK IS DEAD! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE."

"Miley that's not true." Joe whispered, "Nick will-"

"Like you said Nick is dead, he doesn't have emotions anymore. He doesn't know what this is like, to be living in a body that feels like it's been killed. No one knows what this feels like to walk and talk but not live…" I hissed at him my whole body shaking, "You have no idea…"

"Then tell me…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU! I'm not going to bring everyone down with me, I won't do that. I don't want anyone feeling like me, because this is hell. I'd rather be dead then have to imagine a life alone without Nick." I whispered letting out a sob as Joe's face just stared at me horrified.

"Miley you don't mean that." He whispered moving over to me.

"Oh…I do."

"No you don't you're going to be fine, I think maybe we should go to the-"

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm going to work, so you either get out of my house or I will call the cops to remove you. I can deal with this Joe, so stop trying to make it worse." I whispered growing frustrated, I just wanted him out of my damn house!

Joe just let out a heart filled groan before turning and walking away without another word. I closed my eyes pulling myself back together, I shouldn't have yelled at him but I had to act upset to prove to him I was a complete mess. I heard the front door slam harshly as I shuffled on my feet trying to think of something happy.

I stared at the note again frowning "Nick what does this note mean?"

As soon as I asked myself that there was a hammering on the door. I sighed tucking a piece of my brunette hair behind my ear walking towards the front door. I opened it not even looking at Joe,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kicked you-"

"Miss." I heard someone whisper.

I looked up coming face to face with a man I'd never seen in my entire life. He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled up a wallet flicking it open. I stared at the FBI badge my eyes widening.

"This is from headquarters, learn the address and I'll burn it." He stated handing me a letter, which I took.

I looked at him confused, "This address, this…I can see him? I can see Nick?"

He nodded as I grinned, now Nick was making a little more sense.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay huge Niley next chapter promise! Thanks for the reviews people and have a great a weekend :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Miley POV**

I was so scared about going in there. So instead I stood outside looking at the small suburban house, a replica of the ones beside it but holding a huge secret within it's walls that no one could even imagine. I moved my hands up placing them on the white picket fence, what if I'd imagined everything and Nick was truly dead? Worse what if he didn't love anymore? I moved my weight between my feet, I was dying to go in but there was so much doubt in me now. I'd gone through hell and was forced to mourn my boyfriend like he was dead, and seeing him alive...well I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

"Excuse me,"

I jumped back in fright my hands dropping from the fence,

I heard a guy chuckle as I spun around facing him, "I'm sorry to scare you, I was just wondering what you were doing outside my house?" The man asked confused, I stared at him from under my hood hurt spiraling through me...

His house?

"I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake." I whispered turning away, maybe I had made this all up? I took a couple of steps away trying to think of the address, I was sure this was it I'd memorized it into my mind. Permanently.

I stopped looking at the house tilting my head,

"Are you looking for someone?" The man questioned as I shrugged.

"Maybe, I mean I am. They told me he lived here." I whispered confused moving my hand to my face as the guy gave a chuckle again.

"Are you sure he isn't here?"

I spun around running straight into the chest of the guy, he instantly laughed as I jumped back my hood falling down. "Well Miley good to finally see you, welcome to your new second home. Sorry to scare you, I just thought you looked pretty suspicious standing outside for the past five minutes admiring the house."

"So he is here?" I whispered confused looking at the huge guy you'd expect to see in wrestling competitions

"Yes."

"Am I allowed to go in?" I asked nervously, this guy was scaring me.

"Sure go for it,"

He opened the gate as I stepped onto the brick pathway, taking small steps looking at the garden. The house was vintage to say the least and was falling apart, but as I climbed the balcony I felt surprised that it was such a normal suburban area. I opened the door and stepped inside my breath hitching…

"TJ all clear out there? Who was it?"

"Yeah all clear." The guy yelled behind me slamming the door.

He walked past me giving a smile, "Don't worry Miley, he hasn't changed. Nick's been worried about you and now I can see why, no offense but you kind of look a wreck. I'm TJ by the way head of Nick's protection team."

I nodded as he sighed, "You okay?"

I shook my head looking down at the floorboards, hell I was not okay. I felt his huge hand come down gently on my arm, "It'll be okay Miley, I know this is hard but it'll get better it always does. We're about to have lunch Nick's attempting to make us pasta, I really hope you can cook cause none of us can."

I looked up as TJ gave me a huge smile, "Come on,"

He headed down the hallway which separated off into different rooms, a bedroom on the left the lounge on the right. After a few closed doors and some half open ones finally I reached the last open doorway on the right, TJ bustled in as I stood frozen just outside the kitchen.

"Oh that explains a lot, so much for a security breach. We thought you were someone actually dangerous you've been standing out there for like an hour." A guy stated staring at me, the morning paper held in his hands.

"What?"

I turned and stared at the person who had uttered those words, my world instantly stopped as it focused on the one single individual keeping me alive. I gazed directly at the side of Nick, patiently stirring a pot of what seemed to be boiling water. It felt like one of my nightmares, where I'd been so close to him yet so far away. I stepped into the room, while I watched his curls slowly move with the motion of his turning arm. This was real. It had to be this time…

"Nick man…"

"What? Can't you see I'm kind of busy? Who was outside?" Nick asked.

His voice sent my mind into a spin, it was so long since I'd heard his angelic voice, too long. I took another step into the room entranced…

"Nick man, turn around."

"What's the prob-"

Nick turned looking towards the table only for his eyes to dart onto me, I stared at the chocolate orbs memorizing them into my mind. Nick's mouth opened but he didn't say anything, as he slowly stepped towards me carefully.

"You're here, you're actually here." He whispered his voice gaining confidence, as I stood there completely in a world of my own. Nick took another step his smile growing, "Miley it's okay, I'm fine look…I'm fine."

We were barely feet apart when I clicked and then I just jumped on him, if he wasn't surprised I surely was by my actions. Before he had a chance to say anything my lips were locked against his bringing us into the most passionate and love filled kiss I'd felt in my life. This was no nightmare, this was a dream come true.

**Nick POV**

The second Miley's lips smashed against mine, it hit me how much I'd missed her. Within seconds our tongue were interlocked while I picked her up, Miley's legs wrapped around my hips as I took her weight with ease. Our battle for dominance caused so much ecstasy I could feel myself become engrossed in her, like a night not so long ago when we'd taken our relationship to a level I'd only ever dreamt about. Miley's hands played with my hair then wrapped around my neck, never staying in the same position for more then a couple of seconds. While my hands, well they were everywhere taking in the curves of the girlfriend I hadn't seen in so long.

"Guys can you maybe move this to the bedroom."

I pulled away from Miley as she just stared at me,

"Hey."

"Hi."

We both just stared at each other as I saw the tears coming, I moved my hand up cupping her face as she sniffled. "You want something to eat, or would you rather we go talk for a while?"

Miley just stared at me and I nodded letting her go, I could just tell food wasn't our calling right now.

"We'll take up cooking then, don't talk too loudly guys the neighbors are outside." TJ stated as I took Miley's hand and nodded at him pulling her into the hallway.

I heard her let out a muffled sob as I opened my bedroom door and pulled her inside, I quickly closed the door and without a moment of hesitation I had Miley in a hug. It was only then did she start actually crying, I kissed the side of her head knowing right now no words could make this any easier. I felt tears coming to my eyes, being with her made me remember the family and friends I'd left behind and would never get to see again...

"You were amazing Miley. So amazing, you have no idea how proud I am of you. To cope with everyone like you have, it's been amazing. No one even knows we were even dating." I whispered reassuring her letting one single tear fall down my cheek, everyone in the FBI and the witness protection program thought our relationship would've come out but thankfully it hadn't.

"Joe knows, you told him Nick."

I let go of her and sighed, "I broke our promise…"

Miley moved away from me as I let out a groan, "Miley I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell someone so bad and Joe is my brother. I trust him Miley and I know you do too, he was just…"

She sat down on the bed pushing her hand in her pocket,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" She whispered a view more tears falling.

Her hand slipped out of her pocket and she held up a neatly folded envelope, I moved forward and took it confused. She nodded at me and I opened it nervous, what was this about? Then I saw Miley's messy scrawled writing on the page and gave a weak smile sitting down.

"Read it, then we can talk."

I nodded and started to read the letter, with in seconds I realized this was no love letter but one filled with just as much emotion. I frowned watching the words go by feeling the pain I'd inflicted and the huge hole I'd left behind. Tears were coming back to my eyes as I tried to imagine this from their point of perspective, my family, my friends…Miley. It would be hell living with a son, brother, a best friend while Miley just had to stand and watch them all self destruct while fighting a mental battle to keep her mouth shut. I wanted to be with them, I wanted to hug my mom and tell her it would be okay and tell Frankie that the pain would could away...but it wouldn't, not truly.

"I'm so sorry Miley, I wish I could change everything." I whispered finishing the letter and folding it for safekeeping,

"It was my fault, I wanted ice cream."

I shook my head instantly turning to stare at her gorgeous face, "Miley this was not your fault. This was the stupid drug ring, you were sick and wanted ice cream you cannot be blamed for what happened."

A tear rolled down her face as I wiped it away and she moved up wiping a few away from my face.

"I don't want to leave you ever again, you have no idea how horrible it's been Nick." She whispered more tears beginning to fall down her face, "I just don't want to go back there, last night I spent all night with Joe and we ended up in the same bed…he's a wreck."

"What?" I hissed jealousy hitting,

"Nick you have no idea the pain they're going through, I'm just so scared of being alone and they are never going to be the same." She whispered and I nodded sympathetically, "Last night Joe tried to comfort me, and I had to lie to his face when I spoke about you."

"Miley you knew-"

"I know, I knew it was going to be hard but this is unbearable."

I leaned my forehead against hers as she closed her eyes, "We have forty eight hours every two weeks, let's make them count." I whispered and she gave a small laugh.

"I can forget about their world, and be in ours." She whispered and I nodded.

"And eventually the worlds will link back together, it'll take time but soon they will be their normal self Miley and you won't have to act." I whispered brushing my lips against her delicately.

"I can't wait for that day, it better be soon."

* * *

**A/N- **Happy Halloween! I feel so deprived that I never got to do the whole "trick or treat" thing :\ Anyway thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be a bit happier, but then some serious drama! Have a great week :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Demi POV**

"I think that would be a really good idea." I whispered looking around the table.

Selena closed her eyes nodding as we looked at Paul and Denise who also gave a grave nod. We were discussing the Teen Choice Awards which were coming up soon, and we'd all got together to decide if we would accept the offer made by the TCA's to have a tribute to Nick. I looked at Kevin who nodded with Danielle as well,everyone looked unsure of the idea but we all knew it was a really good idea and a great way to remember Nick.

"It'll be great, we have so many happy memories at the Teen Choice awards."

I nodded looking down, yeah like Miley singing 7 things in front of Nick. I held myself back from saying that and bit my lip wishing he could be here right now, Selena needed him so bad. We all did. It just wasn't the same without Nick's presence, I kept waiting for him just to pop up from around a corner but that was never going to happen. Nick was never coming back and we would never hear his voice again...

"So are we going to do the red carpet?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, Sel hun are you up for it?"

I looked at my best friend who gave a nod, she still hadn't spoken to anyone and even with this simple conversation tears were in her eyes. I placed my hand on top of hers rubbing it, "We'll be with you the entire time Selena all of us, Kevin, Danielle, Joe…where is Joe?"

"No idea, he said he'd be here."

My phone buzzed vibrating along the table, as Kevin's phone started blaring as well.

"That'll be him, with some excuse to why he couldn't make it." Paul muttered as Frankie walked into the room.

I picked up the phone as I gave Frankie a smile, he just stared at me and then looked away. Frankie seemed to be in another world and it broke my heart seeing him like this, when normally Frankie was always smiling. I forced myself to look down at the phone ignoring the tears welling in my eyes for Frankie, he'd lost his favorite brother and nothing could change that.

"Oh no…" Kevin whispered,

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Denise asked confused.

I stared at the number on my screen clicking into the message,

_Hi it's Tish, do you know where Miley is? Please if you do know reply._

"Tish?" I questioned looking across at Kevin.

He nodded looking at me shrugging his shoulders, I re-read the text confused.

"What's going on?" Danielle whispered scared.

"Nothing guys, Tish just sent us a strange message. So the red carpet is for sure? We really want to do all the press and stuff?" Kevin asked as I looked uneasily at the text, I'd never received one from Miley's mom something must be wrong.

"Yes, is there something wrong with Miley?" Denise asked,

Suddenly a huge bang echoed through the house, causing me to jump up in fright. Not a single person moved to see what it was as I realized it was the front door hitting the wall of Denise and Paul's house. The door slammed shut and feet began running up the hallway as we all sat frozen in our seats…

Then he appeared completely panic stricken with a searching look across his face, just like after Nick died.

"Joe, thank god you scared-"

"She's not here?"

"What?" Kevin asked standing up as Joe moved his hand to his head.

"Have any of you see Miley in the past twenty four hours?" He hissed looking at all of us, that's when I began to worry. I'd called her to be part of this get together today, she'd been looking after all of us so much it felt right to include her…even Denise had agreed. But Miley wasn't here...she never replied to my message, something that was so unlike her.

"No, she was supposed to be here. I called and left a message." Denise whispered.

"Me too."

Joe just stared at us like he was about to start crying, "She's gone."

"What do you mean Joe?" Danielle asked standing up,

"I need to find her…"

Joe turned around but Kevin followed straight away, I was up in seconds shaking my head she couldn't be gone. I followed them out as I found Kevin had caught Joe in the hallway and blocked the exit, he looked so terrified something was obviously wrong. My body began to shake, why was he so upset? Miley was fine, at the funeral she was the one who had coped the best out of all of us. Miley was our rock, she would be fine...right?

"Joe where's Miley?" Kevin asked as everyone piled into the hallway minus Sel.

"She's missing, no one has seen her since…me…yesterday morning." I just stared at him confused yesterday morning? "No one freaking saw it! NONE OF US NOTICED!" Joe yelled at all of us pointing his index finger, "She's a complete mess, her house is like a tornado hit it. She isn't sleeping, hardly eating all because of NICK! SHE LOVES HIM! Miley is a complete and utter mess and i honestly think she's suicidal."

I opened my mouth as I realized, none of us had even questioned her…

"I had a fight with Miley in the morning, she told me she wanted to die. And her parents think that's what she's going to do, and it's my fault BECAUSE I LEFT HER THERE! I just walked out because I didn't know what to do, when I should have stayed and made her see that this wasn't the end of the world." Joe yelled tears beginning to spill down his face, "We're going to loose her too, if we don't find Miles soon and it's my fault."

**Nick POV**

"Open."

"No."

"Yes, open your mouth miss Miley."

She giggled shaking her head as I leaned over pressing my lips against hers, only to pull away teasingly. She frowned as I held the fork up, Miley opened her mouth and I pushed the piece of bacon into her mouth.

"I don't think breakfast in bed has ever been this good!" Miley stated swallowing the bacon practically glowing.

"So you're impressed by my cooking?" I questioned hopefully,

"Hell no, the bacon is burnt the eggs are undercooked but you tried. This is the best breakfast in bed because I'm with you, something no one else will ever be able to say they did again." She whispered as I smiled leaning over pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love you Miley Ray,"

"I love you too Mr. Jonas."

She leaned forward catching my lips pulling my body closer, I succumbed to her taste straight away sending me into a dizzy spell of love. With in seconds I was on top of her breakfast completely forgotten and now our minds clearly focused on our extended passionate kissing, I moved my hands onto her hips edging one onto her thigh tracing the line of her underwear…

"Nick," Miley moaned against me, "We can't…"

I pulled away frowning, "Why not?"

"Because there are two guys with guns outside, and we are missing some essential products because me falling pregnant by your dead corpse would be hard to explain." She whispered smiling up at me as I laughed and nodded. "Plus my parents would never forgive me, or anyone else."

"Very good point, I'll work on both of those things then."

I rolled off her picking up the breakfast plate, "You really think my bacon is burnt? It's not that bad, just a little crispy…and-"

"Black which means it's burnt." Miley stated giggling.

I turned rolling my eyes as she wrapped the bed sheet around herself, it was so easy for us to just be ourselves here without the worry of the outside world. I picked up the bacon and took a bite of it as she smiled moving her hand up and putting it on my bare chest,

"We'll never get married you know?" She whispered. "No fairytale wedding."

"I don't need a piece of paper to confirm the fact I love you Miley, and neither should you. All we need is each other and that is prove enough that love exists, we have our fairy tale right now." I whispered and she nodded her cheeks reddening, I loved it when she blushed. This was a fairytale, even if we were missing a castle and stuck with a hippie explosion of a house, because Miley was here and that's all I needed to have my happily ever after.

"You are my prince charming, you always have been."

"I know and you're my princess, let's just not make you a damsel in distress okay. So stay away from all the bad boys in the Hollywood business because you haven't got me to protect you now." I whispered and Miley just laughed rolling her eyes.

"You're talking to me Nick, I'm more likely to take someone down."

I laughed and nodded, "That I agree with, you have a mean tackle…"

"And punch." Miley whispered.

I moved my hand up to her face as her eyes dropped a little, we'd spent most of last night talking and clearly Miley was a little on the tired side. She was my princess though and I would do anything to protect her, this was all just a bump in the road for us. A huge bump that had caused me to loose everything...I bit my lip feeling the overwhelming pain of longing to see my parents, brothers and friends. I missed them so much, and I just wanted to give them one last hug, but I couldn't.

"You know I started to think you were dead." She whispered looking at me.

I nodded dropping my hand, "Yeah I read that in your letter, it must seem so real when everyone else is mourning and you are just fine. I can't imagine ever being in the position you are in right now, I would never have coped." I stated and she gave a laugh.

"You wouldn't, but do you know what kept me sane?"

"What?"

"The post-it notes."

I instantly began to chuckle looking at her, it had been TJ's idea to start the whole notes idea to talk with Miley. He was sick of me moping and agreed that if I wrote her a note he could get it to Miley, the post it notes were my way of telling Miley it was going to be fine.

"I'm happy you like them." I whispered leaning over and kissing her nose,

"I didn't like them Nick, I love them. Can you continue? It gives me this feeling that your there with me, and when I need you most I can just look back at the first note you gave me." She whispered as I smiled nodding.

"Sure, anything for you."

Miley grinned as she pushed her hand through my hair, the door violently flung open as both of us bolted up. We turned to see Sam just staring at us completely freaked out,

"We have a serious problem, Miley your family just reported to the police that you disappeared. You are officially a missing person, you need to leave now before this whole thing blows up!" Sam yelled at I looked at Miley who groaned,

We just had to get used to the short time we had, because it was better then none at all.

* * *

**A/N- **I'm avoiding study again :D random update but I was bored and dodging legal/American history. So things only seem to be getting worse in the Disney camp, hopefully this all dies down soon :( I feel sorry for Demi and Miley, everything is falling apart! Oh and to those who asked why I've never been trick or treating, we don't really celebrate Halloween in Australia it's not really that popular but it is growing...so maybe I'll go trick or treating when I'm like...thirty :P :P Thanks for the reviews and have a great rest of the week!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Joe.**

"Was there any indication she was not happy?"

I stared at the policeman in front of me overwhelmed with a hundred different emotions. The rain was heavily pounding the roof as we all sat together completely miserable, the weather reflecting everyone's mood. I was certain this was my fault, if I hadn't pressured Miley about the Nick issue then this never would have happened. I looked across at Miley's family all just in a state of shock, I was the only one who realized and they hadn't even noticed.

"No, she seemed fine." Tish whispered.

"She wasn't with me." I whispered looking at the policeman, "Miley was a complete mess, she spoke like…like she didn't want to be here anymore. Miley blankly told me she wanted to die."

We'd gathered at the _Stewart _residence all equally confused, I hadn't told them yet but I knew soon I would have to explain why Miley was like this. I turned around looking at Kevin, Danielle, Demi and Selena who had all come over while Mom, dad and Frankie had stayed at home. Selena was a bit of a shock, we thought she'd want to stay but I guess some where inside of her she did care for Miley. They just all sat silently looking completely destroyed that they hadn't bothered to check if she was okay and just assumed Miley was coping, which clearly she wasn't.

"So she didn't turn up for work?" The cop asked trying to confirm the details.

"No, Miley didn't turn up on set or go to her lunch date with Brandi. Miley isn't like this, she always sticks to the schedule." Billy whispered as I saw a tear roll down Tish's face.

"Okay we'll start a small search team, inform everyone she is missing. For now though I don't think it's a good idea releasing this to the public, we don't want a media frenzy especially if she is...mentally unstable." The guy muttered and we all nodded.

"So what happens now?"

"Well we'll send some people out to look for her, you'll need to list some locations you think your daughter would be most likely to go. And you all need to keep your phones on and stay here in case she calls." He continued and everyone nodded but to me, that just wasn't good enough.

I stood up shaking my head,we needed to to more! No way was I staying here waiting for a call which might never come!

"Joe where are you going?"

"I have to leave."

"Joe please stay, we need you here." Kevin whispered glaring at me.

I turned and looked across the whole _Stewart_ family just staring at me, I looked at Noah's fear filled eyes while Brandi just looked a mess. I couldn't just sit here and wait for Miley to call like them, no I was going to go and look for her in the places she went with Nick. I looked at everyone apologetic,

"I'm not sitting around here."

I turned and headed towards the hallway, only for someone to grab me.

"Joe…"

I turned looking at Demi who just stared at me, tears were filling her eyes by the second as she dragged me out into the hallway. I looked at her terrified face but I also saw the doubt in her eyes, Dems could read me like a book and she knew something else was going on.

"Joe what else do you know?" She whispered bluntly.

"Demi I don't know-"

"JOE TELL ME." She screamed, "This isn't just a stupid game, this is Miley's life we're talking about. I can't loose her, not after loosing Nick…I will not loose both of them so you better start explaining.."

Tears began falling down her face as I closed my eyes, "I can't, I promised."

"Joe screw fucking promises, Miley might be dead for all we know! Just tell me Joe, if you know something then say it because it could change everything." Demi whispered as I nodded,

"Nick…"

"Nick what JOE?"

"Nick broke up with Selena."

"What? No he…when?" Demi whispered her voice calming.

"Two weeks before he died, Selena isn't the distraught girlfriend." I whispered staring at Demi as I saw the realization hit her features, "Miley was Demi, they got back together. They slept together…"

"What?" She whispered her voice quivering.

I closed my eyes trying to stop myself from crying, "He was so sure that Miley was going to be the one. After he died I didn't even think about how Miley would feel, I felt bad for Selena until the funeral when I saw Miley. Demi she's in another world, and I couldn't get her out of it. This is all my fault."

Demi let out a sob as tears fell down her white face, "She wants to die…"

"So Miley can be with Nick."

Demi stared at me her expression growing confident, "Then we need to find her…"

I nodded biting down on my lip, Demi moved her hand onto my shoulder. "Joe this isn't your fault, this is no ones fault okay. None of us realized Miley was hurting, it's a good thing you had a fight with her because none of us would have ever worked out why she just ran off otherwise."

"I'm so scared, if something happens to-"

"It won't,"

"So where do we go?" I asked looking at Demi who sighed.

"When Nick is." Demi muttered, "The cemetery."

**Miley.**

"But it's raining."

"And?"

"I'm going to get wet, come on I just got my hair done the other day and now it will be totally ruined." I complained putting my hands on my hips staring at TJ.

"Miley, is your hair as important as Nick's life?" He asked blankly and I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, he laughed shaking his head. "You are a crazy girl, okay get out of the car take your rose and sit your ass under that tree. Then you won't get as wet…you need to look distressed though, and don't loose the rose! It's symbolic to see you're mourning."

I nodded playing along, "Okay what ever, but my mom said never to sit under a tree in a thunderstorm."

"Well I'm telling you too, so go now Miley."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Fine bye TJ, I will see you next week on Wednesday. And can you go out and buy some steak? And vegetables. I'll cook it for you guys for dinner."

He grinned nodding, "Sounds great, see ya Miles."

I climbed out of the car taking the red rose with me, instantly the rain pelted down on me as I let out huff slamming the car door. Straight away TJ drove away in the black SUV leaving me alone at the cemetery gates. I'd never been here and honestly I'd hoped to never have to but now I was, I might as well go find Nick's grave.

The idea TJ and Sam had come up with was just for me to sit here until someone found me, which hopefully they would because I was kind of hungry. They wanted me to act really upset but at the same not suicidal or anything extreme, just enough emotion for everyone to think I was mourning my best friend...or boyfriend. I walked through the gates and the muddy clumps of grass heading towards the area Nick had told me his grave was. I was now completely soaked as the thunder clapped above me and the lightening struck in the horizon. Then I finally stopped at the grave with all the flowers…of course.

_Nicholas Jerry Jonas._

_16 September 1992- 28 June 2012_

_Adored son, brother and boyfriend who will never be forgotten. You will always be in the hearts of millions._

"Boyfriend?" I whispered to myself sitting down on the mud.

It obviously meant Selena but that was annoying, I knew she was upset but it didn't made sense why she was this hurt! She cheated on him, not that anyone knew that not even Joe knew that much. I sighed holding the rose in my fingers the rain hitting its delicate petals as one fell to the ground. I twisted the rose in my fingers, all of this was worth it I was now sure about that now.

I laid down on the grass staring up at the clouds, raindrops hitting my face as I purposely moved my hands up smudging my make up. I closed my eyes shaking from the cold, I should have accepted the coat Nick had offered. I wrapped my arms around myself continuing to vibrate from the cold as I held the rose on my chest, all I could imagine was if Nick was here right now and how he'd keep me warm.

Then I heard the car skid along the gravel car park. I didn't sit up but tilted my head looking over at the familiar black range rover, I rolled my eyes and stared back up into the clouds. Of course Joe would have been the one to find me, out of everyone it just had to be him. I was thankful it had been quick I'd barely been here ten minutes but then again I looked a complete mess and I felt like one with my clothes clinging to my wet body.

"MILEY!." I heard Demi yell in the distance.

I closed my eyes letting out a huff, great he'd brought Demi. I turned looking the opposite way as I heard there running feet and splashes until finally someone hit the ground beside me, instantly harsh hands grabbed me. "MILEY OH MY- YOU'RE OKAY!" He screamed pulling me up as I just stared at him annoyed,

"Leave me alone Joe." I whispered and he started laughing.

He pulled me into a relieved hug as I just leaned against him, "Miley don't you ever do that to me again! You had me so worried, don't you ever…" Joe started only to begin crying as I heard some slip down beside us.

"She's okay, she's okay."

"Thank god. MILEY DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Demi screamed. "I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK LITERALLY..."

I felt her arms wrap around me as I buried my head into Joe's shoulder, both of them started crying as I just leaned against him angered. I should have thought they'd begin to worry about me, but now what was I going to say when I went to see Nick? I was going to have to make up some elaborate excuse for why I disappeared every so often.

"Come on let's get you home," Joe finally whispered.

He let go of me and pulled me forcefully onto my feet. I through the rose on Nick's grave and before they could say anything I walked away,

"Oh god she looks…destroyed." Demi whispered behind me...

"I know, and now I need to fix her."

* * *

**A/N **Hey people it's the weekend yay! Well for me it is! Thanks for the reviews and I will update next week because I'm going to the beach with my friends :) Have a great week everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Miley.  
**

"Counseling?"

"Oh yeah great idea Joe, because counseling has really helped Selena. Miley will completely ignore any words muttered by a person trying to get her talk about emotions. Counseling is definitely out of the equation okay, got any other suggestions?" Demi hissed as I rolled over letting out a murmur on purpose so they'd shut the hell up.

"She awake?" Brandi whispered,

"I don't know."

Fantastic most likely the whole god damn family were right now standing in my room waiting for me to wake up. I just wanted them all to disappear right now so I could go back to Nick. I let out a forceful groan rolling over again continuing to keep my eyes firmly closed, I was in my bed as a positive too bad all these people were in my house. Not to mention they wanted me to have counseling, maybe I needed to start "moving on" or what ever a mourning girlfriend should do instead of being sad all the time because no way was I going to counseling.

"Nightmare?" Joe questioned.

"Most likely, should we wake her up?"

"No." I responded blankly, "I would rather you disappear, I'm trying to sleep and you're being annoying."

There was a deadly silence as I pulled the blankets over my head, opening my eyes. "Miley we aren't leaving, there is no way in hell any of us are leaving. What you did yesterday scared the shit out of us, and now we know the truth about-"

I bolted up staring at Joe mortified, "You told them?"

Joe opened his mouth and shook his head, I turned looking at my eldest sister and my best friend both staring at me. Crap I'd dug myself a hole now, Demi looked at Joe as I stared at my sister.

"Told what?"

"Nothing." I whispered as Demi just stared at me.

"Joe told me about-"

"Demi." Joe hissed.

"JOE!" I screamed looking at him horrified and he groaned.

"Miley we thought you'd gone to kill you-"

"WHAT?" I screamed climbing out of the bed growing annoyed, "Why the hell would you think that Joe? I don't want to kill myself, my god how could you ever get such…." And then I remembered, of course he'd jump to that conclusion "Because I said I wanted to die."

I looked down giving a sigh, another deadly, tension filled silence consumed the room as I just wished for a bright exit sign to appear before me. Joe had freaked out and my family rung the police, it made so much more sense now, god I shouldn't have said that I wanted to kill myself it was just something that came to mind in the spur of the moment. I looked up to see them all just staring at me completely worried as Demi stepped out moving her hand to my face.

"Miley do you ever think about killing yourself?" She whispered deadly serious.

I looked at her and shifted my eyes away, a small lie was needed right now. "At times yes but that was before, not now. I promise the day before yesterday I had no intention to go and kill myself that was the last thing on my mind." I whispered looking at her and she stared at me skeptically, "I wouldn't kill myself okay, Demi you know me I wouldn't."

Demi dropped her hand staring at me, "But I also know how easy it is to act okay Miley, you know I've been through this before-"

"Demi I'm not suicidal!"

"Miley-"

"I'm not, look..." I stated holding up my wrists, "I haven't cut myself or done anything to inflict harm on my body, just believe me. I'm upset okay, and last time I checked being upset didn't make you suicidal."

Demi sighed and nodded giving me a weak smile, I stared at her still nervous eyes looking at me. Demi was hurting too I knew that, but I had to support myself right now because I couldn't risk them thinking I was going into depression or anything like that. "Okay I believe you Miley, just please don't do that ever again. You have no idea how much you scared all of us, I can't loose you too." She whispered tears coming to her eyes, "I can't loose my two best friends..."

I pulled her into a hug as she let out a small sob, "You won't loose me Dems, I'm here forever okay."

"Wait hold up I'm so confused, who told what?" Brandi asked.

I released Demi and closed my eyes feeling the fake tears beginning to form, I sucked in a deep breath and opened them staring at Joe. He looked at me and I gave him a grave nod as Demi pulled me back into a hug. I suppose another two people was hardly the world, then again...it was two more people who could slowly spread the news around. Just two more people who could put Nick's life in jeopardy and mine.

"You should have told me." Demi whispered.

I let out a choked sob as Joe began to tell Brandi, "I couldn't…"

Demi hugged me tighter as I started to cry and for the first time she stopped crying, instead Dems just tried her best to comfort me. I felt the guilt consuming my body but I continued to let out choked sobs so my mouth couldn't blab anything stupid out. I heard Brandi let out a groan as Joe finished and within seconds she'd joined onto our hug.

"You can't tell anyone." I whispered to everyone.

"We won't."

"We'll be here for you no matter what Miley, don't just hold everything in okay? If you want to cry then do it, if you want to scream ring Joe." Demi whispered and I gave a small laugh nodding.

"I will."

Brandi let go and then Demi as I wiped my eyes and Joe came over, "Is it safe, or are you going to attack me?" He whispered seriously and I shrugged looking at him up and down.

"You going to try and get me to talk about Nick?" I asked and he shook his head looking at me like I was his baby sister who had just had her heart broken, "Then we're good because everyone mourns differently just because I'm not publicly crying doesn't mean I'm not upset on the inside okay. I'm dealing with this in my own way..."

"We get it." Demi muttered as Brandi looked at me worried.

"Kind of..." Joe whispered.

"No we do understand."

I smiled at the three of them hopeful that they wouldn't tell anyone, and they'd lay off me for a bit. Brandi suddenly looked uneasy though and stared at me nervously,

"How are you going to explain your disappearance act to mom and dad?"

I stared shrugging my shoulders, and now it was time for m awesome disappearance explanation. "Tell them the truth, that I was with Nick."

"Were you at the cemetery the whole-"

"No." I stated staring at the three sets of curious eyes, "I went to the places that were ours. To the park we used to ride our bike too, and the tree Nick engraved our initials." I whispered giving a weak smile, "The village idiot, Pinkberry and Nick's favorite Italian restaurant. I went to places that were ours because that's where I feel closest to him, it's my way of mourning Nick by remembering the happy moments and not the sad ones."

All three of them just stared at me and considered my explanation for a moment, "That's so..." Demi started staring at me tears glistening in her eyes,

"Romantic in a horrible way." Joe whispered honestly.

I nodded shrugging my shoulders sniffling, "It's my way of dealing."

"Well any way of dealing is better then none at all." Brandi announced giving me a weak smile, "And I know you're going to be just fine Miley."

"I hope so..."

"You will be." Joe whispered sitting down placing his hand on my back. "We all know you will be. And all of us here for you, especially me."

**Nick.  
**

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for lunch patiently. I already missed Miley and so badly wanted to talk to her but by the sound of it she was busy explaining where she'd gone for those twenty-four hours. I was worried about Miles so much these days and I just wished I could be there for her, but I knew I couldn't and honestly that just really pissed me off. I wanted my family and friends but they were long gone now and all I had left was this house and the secrets within it's walls to support me. I was beginning to see the cracks though, not in the house but me...the ones that couldn't be mended. I was beginning to miss the simplest things like traffic lights and the way Frankie always smashed my front door against the wall, sure they were annoying but they made me and without them I was starting to loose myself.

"Come on what's taking so long?" TJ asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to make it perfect!" Sarah hissed in defense,

Sarah was new to our gang, a twenty year old agent who had long family ties to the FBI. At the moment the one and only reason she'd been brought into the secret of my existence was because Sarah could cook really well...and we couldn't, at all. "Salads may look easy to you but I know from experience presentation is always the-"

"I don't care how it looks I'm hungry."

"Fine here…"

Sarah dumped the bowl of mixed salad on the table, handing out some rolls. We both began to fill our rolls greedily while Sarah sat back staring at both of us…

"What?" I asked.

"Boys and food…" She stated giving a laugh. "The two things you care about are food and gorgeous women."

"Basically." TJ confirmed as I smiled.

Sarah planned to switch shifts around with the guys, I however was praying she wouldn't be here when Miley was. Miley didn't like me hanging out with other attractive woman like I didn't really agree to her hanging out with attractive guys, but Sarah was living here now and I knew Miley most likely wasn't going to be happy with this new arrangement. I bit into my roll grabbing some of the cooked chicken which Sarah had made as TJ went for some ham.

"You told Nick yet?"

"Told me what?" I asked looking up.

"Obviously you haven't then." Sarah stated sighing.

I looked between them biting into my roll confused, what hadn't they told me? I waited for either of them to start talking but neither did, I gave a huff staring down Sarah as she sighed. "Well Nick there is good news and well bad news." Sarah stated straight up looking at me, "And I think bad news should go first, so we got some information about the drug ring…"

I felt myself instantly tense and nodded, "Well they definitely saw you that night Nick, and thankfully we acted quickly because there was a international sum of money put on your head."

"You joking?" I asked surprised and she shook her head.

"Seriously and the whole organization believes your death was caused by some guy, who claimed to cut your brakes. Of course he was just lying to get the cash clearly, but they honestly think you're dead, which I suppose is good." Sarah stated and I took another bite in my roll.

"How was that bad news, if anything that's good?" I asked with a full mouth.

"Well something else has happened…"

I swallowed my mouthful now nervous "What?"

"There is a rumor going around amongst them all that you told Selena, it's just a rumor and at this point no one is worried. However I think we may need to put some guys around Selena's house, for her protection…" Sarah stated as I just stared at her, oh god I didn't want this to happen at all.

"Shit."

"Uhuh pretty much,"

"What about Miles?" I asked quickly and they both shrugged.

"Well nothing at the moment, but I wouldn't be surprised if they find out you two were together seeing as your brother knows and I'm sure it will spread quickly. We'll just have to warn Miley as well, at the moment Selena is the main concern." TJ stated and I nodded, I couldn't believe i'd gotten both them into this position especially Selena...I mean she didn't even know what was going on! God now I felt guilty, Sel had nothing to do with this at all.

"She'll be fine Nick." Sarah stated.

I nodded still feeling uneasy, "I know, it's more that if something does happen, I will never forgive myself. Can you just tell me the good news so I stop thinking about what could happen…"

"Well the good news is the heads have given us permission to let you out of the house. This means you can travel with in a five mile radius of the house with either one of us." JD explained and I nodded, that actually was good news I was starting to hate being trapped in here.

"That'll be fun." I stated giving TJ a look, "Morning jogs?"

"No, not going to happen."

I gave a weak laugh my mind flashing back to Selena, god if anything happened to her I would regret this whole thing. We hadn't left it off on best terms and I really didn't want her to get hurt. I couldn't believe someone was willing to pay for the end of my life and worse I couldn't believe someone had claimed to kill me just for the cash, it made me realize how dangerous these people really were and that they'd do anything not to get caught. Actually they'd do anything to have money, but even I knew money couldn't buy happiness...or in my case life.

"Nick…"

"Yeah?" I questioned looking up at Sarah.

"It'll be fine, I'm being serious. We'll make sure Selena is just as protected as Miley, maybe I shouldn't have told you." Sarah stated and I shook my head picking up my break roll again.

"No you need to fill me in on everything."

* * *

**A/N- **Right I need to clear this up because a couple of people have asked about what Nick actually saw and this is it basically: Nick saw a guy murder someone else, and then saw his face and the guy saw him. The murderer was apart of a drug ring that kills anyone that cause problems...so Nick is a problem which is why he is in witness protection :D Hopefully that makes sense, I mentioned it in chapter one but some people must have missed it or I'm just terrible at explaining :P :P Hope everyone has a great weekend and Thanks for the reviews :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Miley.  
**

_Have fun shopping today Miles, love you gorgeous._

I looked around nervously, how the hell did Nick know I was going shopping today? I pulled the yellow post it note off the window giving a smile, even though it felt like someone was watching and listening to me every second of the day it was all worth it. I smiled taking the note away and stuck it up with another five which I'd collected, I smiled as I gazed over them it just made me feel like he was that little bit closer.

"MILEY YOU BETTER BE AWAKE OR I WILL-"

I turned around biting my lip as Demi smiled walking into the room, "Good you're up, you're dressed and you actually look in a truthfully happy mood. You are doing a lot better then Selena, guessing you're having a good day?" She stated very quickly,

I nodded giving a shrug, "I suppose I am, wait…what? Selena?" Demi gave an awkward laugh looking at me, as I stared at my best friend realizing what was going on. "Demi today was just supposed to be you and me! You invited Selena? Oh my god, way to make things beyond awkward." I hissed looking away annoyed, great now I was going to have to act for both of them.

"Miles I'm sorry, I was thinking you two could-"

"Talk about Nick?" I retorted pissed off and she instantly shrank down.

"Miles…"

I stood there and looked down apologetic, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Hard, I know. And I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling right now, but I think Selena is feeling a lot like you Miley. She's upset, really upset and so are you Miles maybe you can help each other?" Demi whispered and I nodded giving a sigh, it was just one day I could deal with Selena for that long. Maybe...

"Okay what's the hold up?" I heard Danielle yell.

I stared up at Demi giving her a glare as she shrugged, "You see, when I invited Selena Danielle was-"

"Don't bother, it's fine." I muttered cutting her off.

"MILEY! Hey gurl, we good to go?" Danielle asked giving me a huge grin.

I nodded picking up my bag letting my smile drop so Demi could see, she obviously did because instantly her arm was securely wrapped around me. "I'm sorry Miley, if you don't want to go out now I totally understand it was just hard not to invite them, everyone is so sad and any mention of shopping it brought smiles so...I invited them. Today is about us and more so you, even if they are with us."

"It's fine Dems, thank you for caring." I whispered and she smiled.

"No problem just let yourself have a good time Miley."

"I will."

"Okay let's move, I feel like we should hit the shops first then a quick lunch before looking at some outfits for Teen Choice." Danielle stated as we walked out and I frowned closing my front door pushing the keys into it confused. What about Teen Choice? I wasn't planning on going. I didn't want to have to walk down the red carpet or pose for photos, I'd rather just sit at home alone.

"You guys are going to the TCA's?" I asked turning around surprised.

They both nodded as Demi grabbed my arm, "And so are you…"

"Haha no."

"Miley you are so going. Number one you are nominated for a bunch of awards and it would be rude not to accept them in person. Number two we're having a tribute to Nick and I think you should be there in the audience, Selena and the guys are going to need as much support as they can get along with the rest of us." Danielle stated as I stopped mid stride and Demi gave a sigh. Dani turned back looking at me confused,

Tribute? I gazed away feeling sick, they were having a tribute for Nick?

"You didn't tell her, that we were…"

"No." Demi hissed at Dani, "But now you have."

"Miles I'm sorry." Dani whispered, "It would be good for you to be there though, he was your best friend after all. Plus Joe is going to make a speech and Selena is going to stand up there with us, it would be good to have the whole gang there. I know it would mean a lot to the guys."

I stared at her hurting all over, a tribute? And Selena?

"Selena?"

"Miley." Demi whispered apologetic, "I'm…"

I shook her arm off mine and moved towards the front gates, it was always about Selena even though I'd gone fucking missing they all felt sorry for her! It was annoying even if Nick was alive no one seemed to care about me anymore it was always about her. Maybe I was being a little selfish and sure Selena had helped me unintentionally so much since Nick's death, but today was supposed to be Demi and me, not Selena. And right now I just didn't want the constant reminder of how much Nick's death had hurt people.

I reached the gates closing my eyes as Demi's hand came onto my back,

"Miley I'm sorry, I was going to tell you about it but then you disappeared and everything got crazy." Demi whispered to me quietly, "I know this feels like hell for you and I can't change that, but I still think you should go. If you want just don't watch the tribute, get up and walk away because you and I both know that it's not tribute to Nick without you being on that stage as his girlfriend."

I gave a small nod as Danielle reached us, "I'm sorry did I say something-"

"No, it's fine. Okay shopping?" I whispered opening the gates.

The second the gates opened we were hit by the paparazzi, I made my way through the disgusting self centered people screaming our names heading towards Demi's parked car. I wanted to scream at all of them I was that mad, not entirely at them but just at everything right now. I hated how they found pleasure while we were all feeling so much pain. I finally reached the car door throwing it open to find Selena sitting there patiently, like she was unable to mutter a word. I climbed in and slammed the door as she just stared at me…

"Hi." I muttered.

Her eyes didn't leave my face and I ended up looking away, why couldn't she just get over it already? Why couldn't everyone just move on from Nick so I could just continue on my life with him!

**Demi.**

"How's your salad Selena?" Dani asked carefully.

She shrugged and nodded as Miley smiled, "It looks good Selena, I wish I'd ordered it instead of this. Do you want any of mine?"

Selena stared at Miley and shook her head turning back to the salad.

Selena was delicately eating her way through the lettuce silently, staring and nodding every so often. I could see she was hurting but I didn't understand why she wasn't talking it just didn't make sense to me. I turned looking at Miley who was happily smiling, she'd been really good today but now at lunch she'd slipped up. Miley kept talking non-stop to distract Dani and myself from the fact she wasn't eating anything, I however had noticed. I looked across at my two broken best friends, both mourning the love of their lives in completely different ways while I was stuck trying to guess how to fix them.

"So Selena you happy with your new shoes?" I asked and then looked at Miley, "And are you happy with your new dress, shirts, shorts, shoes, jewelry?" I smiled and Miley gave a laugh looking at her shopping bags.

Selena nodded again as Miley smiled.

"I'm very happy with my purchases what about you?"

"I haven't bought anything,"

"I know and that's a problem, all of us have except you Demi!" Danielle stated as my phone started blaring and I let out a groan, "Who is that one of your many lover boys? Or is it someone else we don't know about, do tell…"

I stood up rolling my eyes at Dani, "It's no one."

"Sure."

I pressed accept seeing the name as I moved away, "Hey Joe."

"Hey Dems, how's everything?"

"Good, Selena isn't great but hey I'm used to it by now. And Miley is just her normal happy self, she's putting on a brave face though and I can tell she is actually enjoying herself today." I stated giving a sigh, "But…"

"But what?"

"Miley isn't eating,"

"At all?"

"Not at lunch anyway, I don't know what she's doing Joe. I just can't see why Miles wouldn't eat? It doesn't make sense. And Danielle brought up the TCA, she almost completely lost it when she found out Selena was going to stand up there with you guys." I muttered leaning against the wall gazing back to the table,

Danielle was chatting away to Selena who was just staring, while Miley wasn't smiling anymore and completely lost in her own dream world. Nick's world most likely. "She's putting forward this image that everything is fine, but as soon as we look away the smiles gone and she's drifted away again. I'm more worried about her then Selena at the moment because at least Sel's mood is constant!"

"Might try talking to her before Teen Choice?"

"Good idea." I muttered,

"So you reckon today's shopping trip has helped or not, or was it a bad idea on my part?" Joe questioned. It was his idea, Joe was so worried about Miley he decided this might help. I shrugged looking to see Miley pushing the food around with her fork,

"I don't know, I can't read her the only person who could-"

"Is dead."

"Yeah." I muttered giving a sigh, "I got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay see you later, look after her Dems." He stated as I closed my phone shaking my head, how could I look after Miles when I didn't know how to fix this? I put a smile on my face pushing my hand through my hair trying to forget about my worries and just have some fun.

I walked back through the café taking up my seat,

"So who was that?" Miley asked smiling.

"Joe."

"Oooh!"

"Shut up." I stated looking at Miley who laughed, "It was nothing, he was ringing to see how you were actually. And Selena, he wanted to see how the shopping day was going."

"Sure." Dani stated smirking at me.

"I was serious-"

"Demi give up, so anyway we got to work out colors for Teen Choice." Danielle stated cutting me off as I looked at her insulted and Miley gave a laugh, "I was thinking of wearing a navy blue dress that I had a designer lend to me, what about you girls?"

"Black." I stated.

"I'm not going." Miley stated shaking her head.

"You are."

"I'm not"

"You are end of discussion what color are you wearing?" I asked Miley.

"Red?"

Selena shook her head shooting Miley a look, "Are you wearing red Selena?" I asked confused by her sudden expression change, Selena shook her head. Staring at Miley really pissed off.

"I will wear-"

"Nothing." Selena hissed, "You aren't going."

My mouth dropped in shock, as I stared at Selena. She had finally spoken and the first thing that had come out of her mouth was an attempted fight with Miley. I couldn't say anything I was so shocked, I looked to see Miley and Dani were both just gazing at her completely dazed that she'd just spoken.

"Why not?" Miley whispered confused,

"You stole my boyfriend, you're not stealing his tribute as well." Selena hissed as Miley looked at her like she'd just slapped her in the face, I looked over at Danielle who just looked completely confused. How the hell did Selena know?

"Sel what are you-"

"She fucking stole him from me, AGAIN! I heard you and Joe talking outside the damn room the other day Demi. Miley and Nick got back together and they had sex, you're a slut and he was only using you to get back at me for cheating." Selena stated staring down Miley with an evil glow in her eyes, "He's never loved you Miley, Nick loved me and you may have been his first girlfriend but I was the first girl he made love to and you can never change that."

For a second it took a while to sink in but then it all hit, and Miley cracked. Miley started crying.

"SELENA!" I yelled as she shrugged looking back to her salad.

"It's the truth, she might as well know it."

I looked back to Miley only to find she was already out of her seat on the way to the toilet, I stared at Selena in complete shock. "Miley has been nothing but nice to you Selena, we all have and you had no fucking right to treat her like that." I hissed and stood up as Danielle grabbed my arm.

Tears where in her eyes as she looked at me, "Is what she said true? About Miley and Nick"

"Yes, Selena sleeping with Nick...well who knows."

I turned looking to see the entire restaurant now staring at us. I was forced to bite back my own tears of anguish and heartbreak for Miles as I made it through the room, all the eyes focused on me. I opened the toilet door and walked in staring at the two cubicles…she wasn't here.

"Great, this is fucking fantastic!" I yelled letting a single tear fall, "Nick this is all your fucking fault, you better sort this out!"

* * *

**A.N- **Hello people! I was going to update on Miley's birthday but I was busy and grrr. So a late Happy Thanksgiving as well (for those who celebrate it) and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and for Selena fans, I'm sorry I made her a bitch but she'll be nice soon! No Niley action but I'll update like mid week and there will be a serious Niley fight. Thanks for the reviews guys!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Nick.**

"So today we are cleaning." Sarah announced looking at me.

"Cleaning?"

"Yes Nick we are cleaning, this house is a complete mess. And your room, well don't even get me started on how much of a disaster zone that is, it looks like a nuclear bomb went off in there. We are cleaning all rooms and then we are putting new sheets on the beds. Then you are going to do the laundry, I know your mommy most likely did it at home but Nick this is pitiful seriously! We all live here and I will not tolerate crap everywhere." She stated as I shook my head staring at her insulted.

"My mom did not do my laundry!" I hissed and she just stared at me with raised eyebrows, "Miley does it."

"I'm going for a jog." TJ stated from the other room.

"Me too."

"NO you are not going for a run, neither of you are jogging anywhere. TJ your bedroom is almost as bad as Nick's you are both staying here to clean." Sarah hissed.

TJ walked in looking at Sarah defeated, we both knew by now that going up against her was like announcing World War Three and trust me we never won. TJ let out a huff annoyed as Sarah snapped her fingers at him, "Right you are going to clean the hippie kitchen, and I want everything to sparkle TJ. And I mean everything including plates, spoons and ever the glasses understand?" She hissed as TJ groaned nodding,

"Yes I understand."

"Good, Nick into the bedroom now."

I followed Sarah into my bedroom as she just looked around disgusted, okay it wasn't the bad. I stared at the barely visible floor and cups of coffee everywhere, okay maybe it was a little untidy but I was a guy we were meant to make our rooms look messy. She gave a huff and went for the bed, "Right you grab one side and we'll start pulling the sheets off."

"Fine but-

I was interrupted mid sentence by someone slamming their fists against the front door violently, I looked over at Sarah worried to see her listening very carefully. I knew no one was supposed to be coming today, so who could it possibly be? "Nick stay here, don't move and if anything happens go for the window." She muttered and headed for the hallway as TJ suddenly appeared and pointed for her to go back into the room with me.

"Stay here okay, don't either of you think about coming to the front until I give you the all clear…"

"Yep." Sarah muttered straight away.

I nodded as TJ quickly left the room looking hell nervous, I looked fearfully at Sarah who sat down on the bed listening to the hand still hammering on the door.

"I wonder who it-"

"You're not supposed to be here!" TJ yelled.

Instantly I heard thumping down the hallway, and Sarah eyes widened in panic as she stood up and I grabbed onto her body pushing it behind my own.

"WHERE'S NICK?" Miley screamed.

"MILEY YOU'RE NOT-"

"WHERE IS HE?"

I sighed in relief and quickly rushed out to see Miles standing in the hallway, I took one look at her then realized she was crying and wasn't wearing anything to hide her identity. Her face was filled with agony, while Miley's eyes were blurred with tears staring at my completely distraught. I stepped towards her in seconds moving my hand gently onto her arm. I stood completely scared as TJ looked at me waiting for an explanation…

"Miley what's wrong gorgeous? Tell me what's wrong? Did something-"

Miley's eyes however were staring behind me, and I turned looking at Sarah.

"Who is she?" Miley hissed.

"Miley what's wrong?"

"WHO IS SHE?"

"Miley that's Sarah she is switching around with Sam and me." TJ muttered,

"You screwing her too?"

I stared at Miley completely confused as she let an angry tear roll down her face.

"What are you-"

"You slept with Selena?" Miley blankly asked me.

I dropped my hand instantly as I stared at my beautiful girlfriend, I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't because I knew nothing I said right now could change this. Miley instantly took that as a yes and let out a chocked sob looking away from me, I let out a groan moving my hand up to her cheek only for her to completely block me out as she stepped away. I looked at her distraught face, I'd wanted to tell her but I chose not to because I knew it was hurt her so much.

"Miley I'm sorry, just let me explain." I whispered moving over to her again as I brushed my fingers along her arm and she stepped back.

"Get your hand OFF ME!"

"Miley please," I whispered staring at her nervously, "I love you, not Selena. It was one time and it meant nothing to me, not as much as-"

"ONE TIME?" She screamed tears cascading down her red fury filled face,

"Miley please be a little bit-"

"SHUT UP TJ!" Miley screamed at him and he instantly moved away and I could just see how uneasy Sarah looked right now. "How could you do this to me! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME! YOU LIED TO ME NICK…YOU…" Miley let out in-between sobs, "You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't." I whispered pleadingly, "I didn't lie to you Miley. I told you I'd never made love to a girl and that was the truth, because I-"

"SELENA DOESN'T THINK THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" She yelled tears rolling down her face, "I can't do this, I just can't be around here…I can't do any of this anymore. I can't lie, I can't pretend like you're dead! I don't want to do this anymore, I hate this Nick."

"Miley calm down." TJ whispered hesitantly.

"I can't, I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS ANYMORE." Miley yelled and turned around as TJ jumped in front of her blocking the pathway to the door,

Miles let out a chocked sob as I felt everything falling away. She couldn't tell anyone, they'd kill me and I couldn't loose her.

"Miley please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Whatever Selena said about that night isn't true! I swear to god, it mean nothing to me I was-"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Miley hissed turning around, heartbreak in her eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME NICK? IF YOU'D TOLD ME I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! SELENA MADE ME CRY TODAY IN FRONT OF A WHOLE RESTAURANT OF PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? HOW EMBARRASSED I FELT? THAT SHE TORE ME TO PIECES BY SAYING THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE RIGHT NOW? Don't you see how much I'm struggling?"

"Miley-"

"I'VE BEEN WALKING ON EGG SHELLS FOR YOU NICK! AND THEN I FIND OUT YOU SLEPT WITH THE ONE PERSON WHO TORE US APART TO START WITH? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I CAN'T BE HERE! I JUST CAN'T…" She screamed and turned pushing TJ violently out of the way.

I went to rush after her only for TJ to block my path this time, "Nick let her go, she needs to calm down okay. You aren't going-"

I pushed him out of the way just in time to see the front door slam, I turned around my anger turning into absolute anguish as I slammed my fist into the wall. Straight away I felt the pain but it was nothing compared to what I felt in my heart right now, I'd screwed up that night with Selena and I promised to myself that I would never let it come between Miles and me but now it had.I just shook my head anger pulsating through me, this wasn't fucking fair.

"NICK CHILL!" TJ yelled as I pulled my hand back,

I stared at the hole in the wall, and then down at my bloody fist.

"Nick just calm down okay, we're going to fix this." Sarah whispered scared.

I stared at my hand shaking my head, she didn't understand this was Miley we were talking about. "You can't fix this."

**Miley.**

I pulled off my heels sobbing as I stumbled down the footpath, I didn't know where to go anymore. I had been walking around North Hollywood for the past three hours since I left Nick's and I just didn't know where to go, I couldn't go home or anywhere right now without thinking of him. I turned the corner shaking my head in absolute shock, how could he do this? How could he do this to me after everything? I felt so angry and betrayed, why hadn't he told me? I would have been upset sure, but I would have understood! Instead he just lied to my face and expected it to be okay?

I felt my feet burning against the hot cement but I didn't care right now, because everything was ruined. I was the only person who knew the truth, I could ultimately blow up everything but at the same time I couldn't say a word. I stopped staring up at a tree…

Wait, this looked familiar. I turned looking at the house before me.

Joe's house.

I looked around for paparazzi but soon realized they were most likely following Selena, Demi and Danielle after the scene in the restaurant at lunch. I moved forward pressing the memorized code into the gates which buzzed open and I walked through noticing Joe's car was gone. I moved forward grabbing his spare key out of the pot plant, placing it into the lock. I opened the door and walked in, finally feeling that little bit more relaxed and calm now that I had somewhere to go.

I dropped my heels and headed upstairs towards Joe's bed.

Within seconds I collapsed onto it cuddling into the white fluffy pillows, smelling the scent of Joe's aftershave, which right now was more comfort then Nick's. I closed my eyes knowing this was the last place anyone would look for me, and right now I just needed to clear my head of all the haunting thoughts. I relaxed sinking deeper into the bed as I felt myself drifting in between consciousness and sleep…

"Joe just calm down we'll find her okay!"

I opened my eyes rolling over hearing the front door slam, I turned looking at the alarm clock flashing seven pm. I sighed not bothering to get up, even though I'd been asleep for a good two hours I still felt like it had been only minutes. I could hear the bickering downstairs but I ignored it trying to sink back into my slumber…

"JOE!" Demi yelled, "WHY IS THERE A PAIR OF HEELS AT YOUR DOOR?"

With in seconds I could hear feet thundering up the staircase as Joe's bedroom door flew open and I heard a sigh,

"Oh thank god,"

"She okay?" Demi yelled from downstairs, moving up the staircase.

"Yeah she's asleep, I think Miles might have been here for a while by the look of the bed. Okay it's fine I'll deal with her tonight, good thing we didn't get her family or the police involved this time." Joe muttered and walked into the room as I heard Demi follow.

"She looks so…"

"Peaceful." Joe muttered as I felt a finger trace my back, "The only time she most likely escapes her pain is in her dreams, like me right now. Right now she's with Nick and Miles doesn't have to face the real world."

"Dream's aren't reality…" Demi whispered.

"But right now they're better then reality for all of us. I'll look after her Dems go home and get some rest I'll take Miley to work tomorrow if she's even up for it." Joe muttered and Demi sighed.

"Thanks Joe, look after her."

"I will."

The door slammed but Joe remained as he climbed onto the bed alongside me, I felt his fingers continue to trail my back long after Demi's car left the driveway. His touch was so delicate and reminded me so much of Nick's soft hands, I wanted Nick to be the one touching me like Joe was. Eventually Joe stopped and laid down moving his arm around me. I rolled over and leaned up against him as he sighed,

"Want to talk about it?" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"No."

Joe didn't say anything else and played with my hair as I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks again thinking about Nick. I ended up against Joe's chest as I started sobbing letting out the feelings of betrayal I had within towards Nick. Joe kissed the side of my head trying to calm me down but he didn't pester me with the numerous questions everyone else would, which I was thankful for.

"He loved you Miley, trust me. Nick loved you when he died not her."

Although his words were true I just didn't want to think about it right now. I opened my eyes staring up at his face only inches from my own, he stared looking down at me worried. "She shouldn't have said that Miley. Nick told me about Selena and it was nothing like what it was with you, I promise Miley. The way he talked about you in those two weeks, was literally like he was in another world with only you."

"He lied to me." I whispered as Joe nodded.

"I'm sorry, he never meant to hurt you like this."

"But he lied…"

"Miley, Nick only lied because he knew how much this would kill you. He didn't even consider that having sex with Selena was love, but with you he was so sure." Joe whispered brushing his fingertips down my face, "You're perfect Miley and Selena will never be able to beat you at that."

I stared up at Joe his eyes brightly sparkling looking directly at me, I felt a sudden emotion hit as I leaned towards him. Our noses brushed and the look of knowing across Joe's face as I realized this was really wrong. I moved to pull away only for him to drag me straight into a kiss. For a second I was just struck completely out of surprise, what the hell was he doing? I pulled away violently and just let my mouth drop staring at him in horror, had he really just done that? Had Joe really just kissed me. What the Fuck?

"Oh shit…" He hissed apologetic, "Oh shit Miley I'm sorry…"

I turned away from him shaking my head, what the hell was wrong with him? Anger began to burn through me, what the hell? Then I felt the tears coming back again...

"Miley I'm sorry!" Joe stated putting his hand on my back,

I pushed myself off the bed shaking my head, "Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed crying as I pushed both my hands through my hair, "Don't ever come near me again!"

I turned rushing towards the door only for Joe to block me pleadingly. I stared at the tears in his eyes and the expression of complete guilt, something Nick hadn't even shown me today. "I'm so sorry…I just…I miss him Miley and right now you're the only person I can relate too and I'm so sorry." He pleaded looking at me as I stared at him my anger fading, "I just…I wanted to feel something other then this sadness."

Joe suddenly started sobbing and I instantly pulled him into a hug. He didn't have feelings for me, I knew he didn't but it was what Nick's death had done to all of us made us so confused about everything. I forced him back onto the bed and we both laid done while he continued to cry. Finally Joe fell asleep though and I moved away completely exhausted, Joe didn't mean to kiss me and Nick did mean to have sex with Selena. I sunk back down into the pillow closing my eyes, I was tired and I just didn't want to think anymore. I was sick of lying, crying and constantly acting, I just wanted to have someone who understood what I was going through for once. But no one would ever realize what this felt like.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay who hates me? Thanks for the reviews guys :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Joe.**

I'd never felt so guilty in my entire life, I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. Yet here I still was, lying next to my dead brother's girlfriend who I'd kissed. She was broken and I'd totally taken advantage of that, the plan all along had been to help Miley from a best friend point of view but I never thought my feelings would change, or had they? I was so confused but right now the one thing that consumed me the most was the sick feeling in my stomach, that I had betrayed my little brother and took the one thing in his life that he fought so hard to keep.

I stared down at the peacefully sleeping Miley, I ended up looking away in absolute disgust, how could I have done this to her? She was my best friend! I pushed myself off the bed sliding Miley's hand away as I slipped out of the room quickly letting out a deep breath, what had I done?

"JOSEPH."

I jumped in fright my eyes widening as I heard laughing downstairs, oh no...

"WAKE UP JOE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO, HURRY UP." Kevin screamed downstairs.

I leaned back against the wall feeling the tears coming to my eyes, it only took a couple of seconds before Kevin reached the top step. I turned looking at my eldest brother and sister in law, letting the first of many tears slip down my face. How could I explain to them how stupid I'd been? To lie or not?

"Oh Joe…" Kevin stated with a sigh, "It's going to be okay, it's-

"No it's not."

Kevin walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, he didn't understand though this wasn't going to be okay! "Joe it's going to be fine, what's this about? Is it about Nick or is this about Miley? Because we can help you with both, we know everything now."

I looked at Dani who stared at me nervously as I gave them a questioning look,

"You know about Miley and Nick?"

"I do now, so does Kevin. Miley came here last night right right? Demi told us she came here, wait is she still..." Danielle whispered trailing off as I nodded.

"Yeah."

"And last night she was upset?" Dani questioned as I nodded, along with destroyed, heartbroken and then very angry.

I bit my lip looking down at the floor, I had to tell them what happened I couldn't just hold in this amount of emotions. "I did something really stupid, really, really stupid." I muttered as both of them stared at me confused and I looked towards the bedroom door scared, "I'm such a fucking idiot. I don't know why I did it, I can't believe I-"

"Joe what did you do?"

"I KISSED HER."

Both of them just stared at me looking shell shocked, but then it started to sink in and I looked away scared that their expressions would turn to ones of disgust.

"What?" Kevin whispered,

I turned giving a shrug looking at the dread across both of their faces, "I kissed Miley and then she freaked out! I started crying so she stayed but…I KISSED HER. And now I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do, I just don't know what I was thinking!" I hissed at both of them.

Danielle's mouth just dropped as Kevin's eyes widened staring at me, I looked away shaking my head. I couldn't believe this, not only had I blown the whole secret of Miley and Nick to Demi, I'd now gone and betrayed everything our friendship was based on. They were both deadly silent staring at me in complete shock, as suddenly the door clicked open beside me. I could literally feel the bile rising in my throat as I turned looking at the slightly open door,

"Miles…" I whispered apologetic,

I stared at her peeking through the crack looking really confused, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it I just…I don't know what came over me. Miley please I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you and-"

"It's fine." She whispered, "Joe it's fine,"

"Miley it's not fine I-"

"Joe I don't fucking care okay?" Miley hissed looking at me tears in her eyes, "I was so close to kissing you back anyway, and it was me not you that made made the first move! Just don't even worry about it, we will just never speak about it again okay? Just forget it even happened."

The look of absolute hatred crossed her expression, not at me but at herself. She clenched her fist pushing open the door the rest of the way, straight away her eyes caught Dani and Kevin's bewildered expressions. Miley looked away giving a small huff shaking her head, oh shit.

"Hey Miles..." Kevin whispered awkwardly.

"I need to go." She whispered simply looking at the floor, away from everyone.

Miley turned heading towards the stairs, as both Kevin and me stepped in front of her at the same time. She looked up at both of us, a painful yet determined look on her face, "I'm sorry okay, Joe this is my fault not yours. EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT, I'M SORRY OKAY. IT'S MY FAULT NICK'S GONE, I'VE BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE ABOUT-"

"MILEY STOP!" Danielle yelled grabbing her arm, "Joe kissed you, and no one else needs to know about this. Now are you okay? It didn't mean anything to you right Joe?"

I shook my head automatically, even though I was so unsure at the moment. Miley suddenly let out a chocked sob and turned to walk away only to face Kevin,

"Miley it's okay, do you have feelings for Joe?"

Miley started crying and Kevin instantly pulled her into a hug, "I…just…I don't know anymore. I can't do this…I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't think…I can't act like it's fine…I just don't know myself anymore. I hate living like this all the time and I'm so scared constantly but no one understands that! I have so much pressure on me, but no one can see or no why!" She whispered in between sobs as Kevin rubbed her back gently while giving me a worried look, "I just want Nick, I only want him. I want my Nick."

"Shhh okay." Dani whispered rubbing her back as well giving a sigh,

Miley started to sob uncontrollably, while we all just stood there speechless. "Joe she'll be fine okay, she's confused your confused…You and I both know you aren't in love with her. You're basically brother and sister, so let's think about this straight okay, she is emotional and you are as well. It meant nothing." Kevin stated trying to reassure himself more then me.

"Oh my god," Miley hissed pulling away from Kevin panicked as she looked at her watch.

"What?" I whispered scared.

"I have work, oh my god. I have to go…I need to go…"

Before any of us could stop her, Miley passed Kevin and ran down the stairs. I stood there in a complete horrible daze, this had to be a nightmare, the last three months had to be a nightmare. I looked up at my brother and sister in law who just stared at me in a shock, there were no words to explain how much shit I'd gotten into over the past twenty four hours.

"She's a mess." Danielle whispered giving a sigh, "Miley was finally getting better and because of yesterday and last night, it's all just crumpled away."

"Well we know who to blame…" Kevin muttered.

"Me."

"No, Nick. He caused this."

I couldn't disagree; Nick's death had changed everything and everyone for the worst.

**Miley.  
**

Fuck work. I wasn't going.

I just needed an excuse to get away from the three of them, because I'd said way too much and thankfully they hadn't noticed. I knew if I'd stayed I would have blabbed everything out, so I just needed to escape and work was the only thing I could think of. Instead of work I was going to see someone I hadn't seen in a while, and maybe, just maybe he could some how put a smile on my face for a second.

I moved up to the apartment door nervously, I knew he still lived here but was this a good idea or not? I needed to get away from the present and the only way I could do that right now was returning to my past. I moved my hand up and knocked on the front door, I only knocked twice before dropping my hand unsure. Maybe I was making the wrong decision? I just didn't know anymore, between my fight with Nick, Joe kissing me and practically everyone finding out about Selena and my argument I just couldn't think straight anymore.

I shouldn't have come here. I turned shaking my head, what was I thinking? But just as I stepped to leave the door opened and I was faced with a familiar shirtless guy looking back at me.

"Miley."

I stared at him up and down my lip quivering, "I'm sorry, I just have…I don't know anymore. I don't have anyone else I can go to right now, because everyone who used to make me happy now makes me upset and sad because of all these fucking memories I have and I-"

"Need someone to cheer you up?" He whispered,

I nodded and he gave me a weak smile, "Well good thing I've got today off, come in ." Liam whispered giving me a smirk and I nodded walking into the apartment I'd been into hundreds of times before.

"Thank you."

"No problem, here take a seat. Sorry it's not that clean, if I'd known you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit." Liam muttered moving some left over pizza boxes out of the way, "And I would have put on a shirt,"

I gave him a shrug not really caring, "Not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Good point, but it may be distracting for you." He joked giving me a smirk,

"Still self centered I see."

Liam laughed disappearing into the bedroom as I looked across the room at his messy kitchen table. I stood up and walked across glancing at the photos all piled up on the dartboard, that I'd helped him make. Sure enough the photos of us were still on in, even though we'd broken up a year ago the photos still remained of when we were both happy. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turned to see Liam now with a shirt on looking at me,

"You didn't take them down?" I whispered and he shook his head giving a small chuckle, "Why not? After the fight we had before we broke up, I would have expected you to burn every photo you had of me. Yet here they all are still..."

"I could never do that, you were important to me and you still are. So the photos stay as a reminder that I once dated a sweet innocent girl who never stopped smiling." Liam stated giving me a huge grin, only for it to fall suddenly, "Until now."

I shook my head looking up at him, "No one understands…"

"How hard it is for your ex boyfriend to die?" He whispered trying to be sympathetic as I just looked at Liam and shook my head, well at least he hadn't found out yet.

"Current."

"What?"

I looked away hurting all over, "Current boyfriend, Nick was my boyfriend. Not Selena's we'd been together a couple of weeks." I whispered as a tear rolled down my face and instantly Liam's strong toned arms were around me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No one did."

He hugged onto my body tightly as I rested my head against him, "And it only gets worse, I've been a complete mess and then Selena was a total bitch to me, and she's acting like she's the mourning fucking widow when I was his girlfriend. Then Joe kissed me and I feel like my heads about to explode, I'm always crying! I slept with Nick and he told me I was his first but it was actually Selena and she told me not to come to the Teen Choice awards and now…everything is ruined LIAM!"

I started crying as he gave a sigh rubbing my back, "Right I only caught bits of that and I'm confused. Joe KISSED you?"

I pulled away shooting him a look and he shrugged as I wiped away my tears.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"He was confused…I don't know. Plus I was the one who kind of leaned towards him..." I whispered and he sighed. "I just don't know anything anymore…"

"Did you hit your head as well?"

"Not funny." I whispered and he huffed pulling me onto the couch.

"Right let's start at the beginning and wait did you say Teen Choice Awards in there somewhere? Selena said what?" He asked confused and I just shook my head leaning on him as Liam quickly wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry about Teen Choice, I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are because your going to be my partner, now go back and let's start from the beginning." Liam instructed and I nodded leaning my head onto his shoulder. He sighed as I looked over at the pin board…we should never have broken up because then none of this would have happened. Nick would never have ended up in witness protection if I'd just stayed with Liam...

Then again I was so mad at Nick, how could he just lie to me like that? It was like we were talking about something unimportant, I thought I was his first! I thought it was both our first times but it wasn't and now I didn't know what to think of him. Yet now Nick had a reason to hate me because I let Joe kiss me, plus I was now sitting on my ex's couch ready to poor my heart out to him. Why couldn't I just have one normal thing in my life right now? It seemed like everything had just gone crazy!

"Well…" I whispered getting ready for what be a long day.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay even more drama hehehe. So surprisingly not everyone hated on me for the last chapter! Yay although there was a few but that I can deal with :P Have a good rest of the week everyone and thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Miley.  
**

I opened the front door giving a smile as I tip toed inside the house,

Liam had helped more then I thought he possibly could, because saying everything made it clear to me who I really cared about.

And that was Nick, so here I was back at the house I'd stormed out of two days ago ready to make amends. He'd made a mistake and now I had to apologize for my own stuff up. I was emotionally a mess when Joe kissed me and since then I'd gained perspective, I realized Joe didn't have feelings for me and that the kiss meant nothing to either of us. Joe and I had a simple connection, not a romantic one but a bond through emotions, we were the ones still upset and putting up an image to everyone else. While Nick, I was pissed off, mad, angry, devastated and heartbroken but I couldn't live without him...

I leaned around the door frame looking into his bedroom to find my boyfriend fast asleep on the bed, it was six am and I had to be up earlyish for work so I thought I'd come by and clear everything up. I walked over and climbed onto the bed as Nick groaned,

"Ten more minutes Sarah."

I frowned at the mention of "Sarah" okay I didn't even know her, but I had a right to be jealous she was spending more time with my boyfriend then I was! Not to mention I was still pretty angry with Nick and his deception, however I was willing to let him at least speak this time. I pulled the sheets back climbing in alongside him,

"What are you doing?" Nick groaned into his pillow, "Sarah just leave me alone, I'll get up later. Did you go put the post it notes on Miley's window yet? Like you promised?"

I smiled moving my fingers into his curls, as instantly Nick bolted up in surprise, a disgusted look on his face...so he wasn't cheating on me with Sarah, that's good.

"No, she hasn't yet."

Nick turned his head staring at me confused,

"You're here." He whispered relieved looking at me then at his clock, "At 6am?"

"Uhuh,"

I fell back onto the bed as Nick stared at me confused and relaxed leaning down, pushing his head up with his elbow staring at me, "Miley I'm sorry okay but I was telling you the truth, I did it with Selena because she wanted to and it meant nothing to me. But with us it was a decision I was so worried about, because I'm so in love with you I didn't want to ruin it again and thankfully it worked out okay. Until well…two days ago." He whispered looking at me as I nodded.

"I'm still mad Nick."

"I know, I'm so sorry though."

"You lied to me."

"Miley I love you, not her. It meant nothing to me!"

I looked down giving a sigh,

"Nick it's not about you having sex with Selena, okay it is a bit but...it's more that I just can't believe you didn't tell me. I would have understood, well tried to understand." I whispered looking directly at Nick as he sighed pulling his hand out of the sheets and slowly moved it towards my face. For a moment I saw him hesitate wondering if I'd move away but I didn't…

His hand cupped my face shaking his head, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I know..."

"You know I hate lying…"

I felt so angry at him right now, but at the same time I couldn't not forgive him: It was Nick.

"I know and I'm sorry okay, I just thought it was a good idea. It was a mistake, when I slept with Selena it was just a huge mistake and honestly I really didn't want to ever think about it again, let alone tell you." Nick whispered and I nodded looking down at the sheets as the guilt set in, how was I supposed to tell him about Joe? His hand dropped from my face as I sucked in a breath,

"I forgive you."

"Really?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah but don't you dare lie to me ever again Nick."

"I won't and I'm sorry that it wasn't both of our first times together." He whispered as I looked at him, "If I had the choice at the time I would have had you over her..."

"Okay it's fine."

"You're still mad."

"Of course I am, I gave you my freakin virginity and I got you second after you lied to me? Step inside my shoes Nick."

"Miley..." He whispered.

I shot him a glare and he instantly sighed, I waited a moment thinking about how I was going to tell him about Joe.

"I need to tell you-

"Where were you-"

We both started at the same time as he laughed,

"You go first, what were you going to tell me?" Nick asked and I felt my stomach churn looking at his relieved face, I couldn't tell him…but I had too…but I couldn't.

"Nothing, you go first." I finally whispered.

"Where were you yesterday?" I sighed as his hand moved onto my waist lovingly looking at me, "You disappeared for the whole day, the guys got pretty worried about you. Actually I was the one who got worried Mi, you got to stick to your schedule you can't just not follow it…The FBI are trailing you for a reason, to protect you."

"I went to see Liam." I muttered as Nick just stared at me horrified.

"WHAT?"

"Nick I just…" I muttered giving a sigh,

"YOU SAW LIAM?"

I shot him a glare annoyed, "You really want to fight with me over this after you slept with Selena?"

Nick instantly closed his mouth and nodded for me to continue, "I needed to talk to someone who wasn't upset. I needed someone who could make me laugh and smile without reminding me of the lies and secrets I'm hiding right now."

Nick stared at me and nodded, but I could still see the jealousy in his eyes.

"And…"

"He made me realize that you aren't the enemy. And that I'm so in love with you that there was no chance I could survive without you by my side." I whispered and Nick smiled moving his other hand up through my hair, "He's a good guy Nick and I actually had someone to talk to who didn't start crying or yelling at me when I mentioned you."

"Good then, I thought you were about to say you kissed him." Nick joked giving a small laugh as I stared at him scared,

Oh god how could I tell Nick about Joe? I felt so horrible now, I was confused but what happens if Nick didn't understand when I explained? What happens if he told me that he didn't want us to be together anymore? I just didn't know whether to tell him or not. Plus he'd lied to me first, then again I would be a total hypocrite if I didn't tell Nick. I was so mad at him still, yeah sure I'd forgiven him but I would never forget this.

"Wait you didn't did you?" He asked his smile gone at my hesitation.

I gave a laugh and shook my head,

"No, no I didn't!"

No instead his brother kissed me.

"Okay thank god you scared me for a minute, you sure you're okay now? You still seem really tense?" He asked staring at me and I smiled shaking my head leaning towards Nick with a smile.

"I'm fine, okay. Well as good as I can be seeing..."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, I accepted your apology it's just going to take a while for me to get over this."

"Okay."

Nick leaned towards me and for a moment I just stared at him, his gorgeous chocolate eyes looking at me adoringly...the last person who looked at me like that was Joe.

"Kay, so we good?" He whispered our noses brushing.

"I suppose so,"

"I'm sorry, I really am" He started up again as I sighed.

"I know okay. We are fine Nick, I love you." I whispered closing my eyes, "And you are the most important person to me in the world, and no way am I letting anything come in between you and me again. People make mistakes and when I make the next one hopefully you'll forgive me..."

I wasn't going to tell him. I was a weak person, but I just didn't want to hurt Nick more then the hell he'd been through in the past couple of months. I leaned forward pressing my lips against his as Nick took control and rolled me onto my back climbing on top of me. I could taste his sweetness, which reminded me why I'd chosen my prince charming, because no matter what he was always going to be here at the end of the day as long as I kept my mouth shut.

**Nick.**

"Something's wrong with her." I muttered confused.

"What do you mean?"

I turned looking at TJ shaking my head, I couldn't explain it but I was sure something was not right with Miley. I didn't want to assume but something must have gone done between her and Liam, and right now although I was hell jealous and scared that I now had competition I couldn't be angry because she'd come back to me in the end. Plus she was still seriously mad at me and I didn't want to risk questioning her especially since at the moment she was holding a knife...

"Miley is just…" I muttered staring at Sarah making pancakes, with Miley beside her. Introducing the two of them ten minutes ago was awkward to say the least, "Not her normal self, she's hiding something from me, what I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it, but I can see it in her eyes it was like she was guilty about something."

"You think she told anyone about you?" TJ whispered and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find out eventually she always blabs everything to me." I stated as Miley looked over giving me a smile while cutting some fruit up to have with the pancakes, "I'll just have to wait and see what it is exactly."

"Tell us if it's something bad okay." TJ muttered looking at me.

"I will TJ."

I stood up and walked back over to Miley wrapping my arms around her waist as she cut the fruit into pieces. "She'll be a good housewife Nick, look how well she cuts fruit! and Miley's good at making pancake batter" Sarah stated giving Miley a smile as Miley just stared at her blankly, I nodded kissing her cheek trying to distract Miley from Sarah.

"Yeah, she's good with knifes." I whispered.

"I am." Miley muttered threateningly eying off Sarah.

"Okay maybe I should take over."

"It's fine."

"Kay."

I stepped back as Miley attacked the fruit glaring at Sarah okay, wow this was extremely awkward.

"Miley can I have a word."

"Sure go for it." She announced as Sarah looked up from the frying pan.

"Alone?"

"Not right now, we're about to have breakfast and you wouldn't want to miss it Nick," Sarah stated simply giving me a grin as Miley just stared at her ready to attack.

"Okay pancakes ready?" TJ asked appearing standing in between the girls, "Because I am hungry! Who's hungry?"

"I sure am,"

"Fantastic" Miley hissed sarcastically,

She scooped the fruit into the bowl and stalked over to the table as TJ raised his eyebrows at me,

"Well..."

"She hates me." Sarah whispered pulling the last pancake off the frying pan.

"No she's jealous." TJ replied simply.

"And mad at me."

"What should I do, is there anything I can do to make her like me?" Sarah asked and I shook my head,

"Not right now."

"Great."

I grabbed the plate of pancakes and carried it over to the table as we all sat down, we all took one and Miley sat next to me an annoyed look across her face. She was jealous of Sarah, because she was pretty, talented and worst of all Sarah was spending all day with me. Miley stared at Sarah watching her as we ate the pancakes, I understood why she was feeling like this it was the same feeling I had when I thought of her with Liam...I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I moved my hand onto Miley's leg rubbing it as she gave me a weak smile,

"So going to the Teen Choice Miley?" Sarah asked giving her a smile,

Eventually Sarah and Miley would be friends, I could tell but firstly Miley had to realize Sarah didn't like me!

"Actually yes."

"You are?" I asked confused and Miley sighed.

"Liam offered to be my date and…"

"You said yes." I whispered, and there was that feeling of jealous and want. I couldn't do anything though, because I wouldn't upset Miley right now. Plus she loved me and Miley wouldn't cheat on me, or would she?

"Is that okay or not?" She whispered looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah it is,"

"It's a good idea actually, it'll get the attention off any ideas of you and Nick being together." TJ stated as I saw Sarah looking at me, she must have seen my uneasy look then. I squeezed Miley's leg as she smiled looking at me, she was mine right now but still how long could we actually keep this up for? Would being in witness protection eventually break us?

"So Miley how has work been going?" Sarah asked changing the topic as I ran my fingers along Miley's leg purposely trying to distract her from glaring at Sarah.

By the look on Miley's face it was doing the trick and she stared at Sarah nodding,

"I wouldn't know, I've hardly been." She muttered, "It's a wonder they haven't fired me yet. I guess they are all sympathetic towards me seeing I did loose my best friend."

Miley shot me a dirty look but I kept my hand on her thigh slowly edging it up her skirt while keeping the same emotionless look on my face. Miley however was growing uneasy and I could tell it would be seconds before she either hit my hand or decided to give in…

"What about everyone else how are they doing?" TJ asked.

"Well…" Miley muttered shrugging, "Badly,"

"Hmm I thought it would be getting a little better by now but everyone still seems just as upset as when Nick died, I guess it'll take longer then we expected." TJ stated as I felt Miley's hand push down on my hand trying to give me the message to stop, but I wasn't going too.

"What about Frankie?"

"I don't know,"

"Mom and dad?"

"No idea, I haven't seen them since the funeral." Miley muttered smirking, as suddenly she pushed her hand against my crutch.

I gave a laugh as both Sarah and TJ looked between the two of us confused. I slipped my hand up Miley's skirt as she let out a giggle dropping her fork,

"You two are feeling each up, that's disgusting. Get a room." Sarah stated shaking her head a smile across her face. I turned looking at Miley who looked at me interested. I nodded and she agreed as we both stood up "I didn't mean seriously get a room, Miley you have to go to work…and breakfast!"

"At ten, I have time." Miley stated grinning at me.

"Ew."

"I know right,"

"Oh shut up you two, we aren't going to do anything. Miley and me are responsible adults and we know better then to fool around while you guys are here, come on." I stated grabbing her hand and dragging her away from our half eaten breakfast.

"Liar." Miley stated as I laughed looking at her,

Miley was in a good mood it was time to give her a talking to about Sarah...

"Miley stop staring at Sarah like you want to kill her."

"But..."

I saw the look in her eyes as I sighed, "I don't like her like that okay, she's nice and maybe if you stopped the killer looks you might actually like her too?"

"It's just she gets-"

"To spend time with me and you don't,"

Miley nodded as I smiled and moved my hand up to her cheek, "Well we're together right now?"

"I know,"

Miley moved her fingers onto the top of my jeans smirking,

"So we are going to fool around?" I questioned pulling her into my room.

Miley suddenly pushed my against the wall, slamming her lips against mine only to pull away teasingly a second later, "Of course we are, now please tell me you actually have gone out and bought the stuff we need? Because my message still applies I'm not getting pregnant to a dead man."

I smirked moving towards her, "Let's just say I didn't need to go out, Sam seemed to be happy to go and buy some for me. So we're good, you actually want to do it while they're out there?" I whispered seductively and she nodded a mischievous look across her face,

"Course I am, but we have got to be quiet." She whispered as I laughed.

"Face it you're never quiet."

Miley frowned staring at me, "Then maybe we shouldn't-"

I pushed my lips against hers as she smiled against me, so what if Miley had something she didn't want to tell me. Right now she was all mine and there was nothing stopping us now.

* * *

**A/N- **Yo people, how are you? Thanks for the reviews :) and hope you are having a fabulous week and if not...it's only like ten days till Christmas! So this week has been fun with the bong incident, but hey it wouldn't be a good year without at least one Miley scandal :P


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Miley.**

I'd gone with red.

I didn't care what Selena wanted, I was going to Teen Choice and I was wearing a red dress because it was what I wanted. I sat in the car alongside Liam who gave me a huge smile, we were going as friends nothing more and I'd made it clear that was all it was, plus Liam had a new girlfriend who lived in Australia which helped. I nervously played with my dress, I hadn't really spoken to anyone the last week and instead I'd thrown myself head first into work, making up for all the sick days and ones I'd skipped for the sake of it.

"Don't be worried, you're going to be fine." Liam whispered as I nodded.

I looked at his smiling face and nodded, I was really happy he'd suggested to come with me. "I hope so, I just really don't want to have to deal with Nick's tribute. I don't want to see the lame montage they've made or Selena standing on the stage as his girlfriend." I whispered as Liam grabbed my hands giving me a weak smile,

"I understand Miley, this is hard but I know you can do it. While everyone watches the montage and feels sorry for Selena you'll always know inside that in heaven he's thinking about you not her. Don't let anyone get you down tonight, this is your time to shine and no one can ruin that." Liam whispered as I nodded looking at him, god why hadn't I gone to him sooner? So what if he was my ex boyfriend, he was a really close best friend and never had he once judged the decisions I made.

"Thanks Liam."

"No problem and it's the truth Miley, Nick may be dead but his love for you will never be."

I smiled looking out the window thinking about Nick, we were back on track again and as guilty as I felt I knew for the time being I'd made the right decision. Telling Nick I kissed Joe would tear him apart especially seeing as Liam was back in the picture, I just didn't want Nick to have any extra stress right now. I hadn't spoken to Joe since that morning and tonight I was more nervous about seeing him then the whole awards and paparazzi put together. It was so awkward afterward and I really hoped we could go back to normal…However I doubted that was possible now, a kiss was just one kiss but when it came to Hollywood it just changed everything.

"Keep that smile on your face and you'll be fine." Liam stated just as the car pulled up and I looked at him giving a nod, I could do this. I'd walked along the red carpet hundreds of times before, this was just another one and I shouldn't be worried, after all I was a natural at this...or so I'd been told.

"Let's do this." I whispered.

The door opened and I climbed out smiling at my manager,

"Hey Miles, okay do what you want, keep interviews brief with the normal responses. I'll point out the significant interviews you must do, but the rest is up to you." She stated and I nodded as Liam stepped out from behind me.

"Same for you." Liam's manager stated giving us a smile.

"Okay go for it guys, remember only say what you need to and nothing more. And if they try to somehow make a relationship out of you two, make sure you kill any possible rumors of it okay?" My manager added as I rolled my eyes.

"Got it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, lets to this Miles."

I smiled at Liam who took my hand and we headed off walking through a bunch of managers and publicists all standing back.

Then we hit the screaming, I turned looking at the fans smiling away happily while I saw almost all of their mouth drops when they saw Liam. "Wow looks like we're going to be headlining some gossip magazines, this is the biggest scandal since we broke up." Liam joked as I laughed looking at him. "I can see it now Miley back with Aussie heart throb, the sexy Liam..."

"You're being self centered again."

Liam laughed and nodded, "Okay how about flawlessly, talented Miley back with Aussie heart throb, the sexy Liam?"

"I'm liking it."

I smiled at him and he grinned back at me, it was good to have someone who made me smile.

I headed over to the fans and started signing dozens of bits of paper while Liam trailed behind me, I took a couple of photos with fans and Liam even offered to take a few for them. We ended up leaving after a good twenty minutes and I was already exhausted as we moved onto part two of the red carpet, the interviews. Straight away I noticed the presence of the familiar faces, but one caught my attention more then any of them.

Selena.

She stood with Danielle and Kevin, but I could just tell by their faces, their was still tension between everyone. I smiled giving a wave at Danielle who looked at me grinning and then saw Liam…her mouth dropped. Then Kevin's which lead to Selena spotting us and I knew all hell had broken loose. Within seconds I could see Selena about to explode and I looked back to Liam who stared now just as nervous as I felt…

"She looks pissed, extremely pissed." Liam whispered.

"I know, that's why I didn't want come!" I muttered raising my eyebrows.

"Come on,"

Liam took my hand and pulled me past the three of them heading over towards an interview. I moved forward looking at the woman who held a microphone out in front of me, "Hey Miley, you're looking gorgeous! So tell us are you and Liam back together again? Is he your date tonight? Because you two are looking very adorable with each other."

"He is my date." I stated smiling at Liam who was doing a different interview, he gave me a smirk back as I turned looking at the woman. "But no we aren't dating, this is purely a friendship relationship. Supposedly he's got a very hot Aussie chick back home."

"And are you going to be part of the memorial tonight?" She asked,

I kept my smile but felt the dread within, "No I'm not, I'm happy they're doing it though. It will be great to honor Nick here seeing as all the guys did so well at these awards."

"Thanks Miley."

"Thanks."

I went to move onto the next interview only for someone to clutch my waist tightly yanking me away from the media line. I turned surprised at the tight grip to see Joe staring at me looking really pissed off, he pulled me through the crowed to the back where I was faced with the entire group minus Selena thankfully. I stopped looking at all of them giving a smile,

"So I decided to come, and wear a red dress. You guys all look great!" I stated encouragingly,

They all just stared at me with the same horrified expression, I frowned looking away from them, where was Liam when I needed him?

"Liam? Really?" Demi hissed at me.

"What? He's my friend okay." I responded annoyed looking back at them, "Liam makes me smile and reminds me of the past, good times in the past. It's just one night guys, we aren't dating or anything I just needed a helping hand and Liam took it on."

"And we couldn't?" Joe asked pissed off.

"No," I muttered shaking my head, "Not after you kissed me."

Joe just stared at me devastated as I scanned the rest of them, they all looked at me like I was some cheating, back stabbing bitch. I rolled my eyes shaking my head looking at them all frustrated, if only they knew that Nick had approved this whole thing. Selena suddenly walked over and looked at me up and down flicking her hair giving me a look, oh shit.

"Nice, bring your new boyfriend to your dead one's memorial. That's classy Miley, then again you've never really been smart in your stupid actions." Selena spat and I looked at everyone else waiting for them to defend me.

But no one did. They all looked at me like I was the liar.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure about that?" Joe hissed.

I stared at Joe frowning, why were they making such a big deal out of it?

"I am sure because at least he's one friend I can depend on not to use me. Just like you did Joe," I hissed instantly seeing the guilt cover his face,

"Miley I think you should just go." Demi whispered,

I stared at her really hurt, she was dismissing me? Demi honestly thought I'd just move onto Liam like this?

"Have a good night then." I whispered looking at them, "And I won't bother interrupting any of you again, because clearly you don't believe a word I just said. I don't care what you think of me, because I know things you will never know, and in the end at least I'm happy. And I hope you guys are too."

I saw all of their eyes look up and I felt someone grab my hand,

"Come on Miles, photos and then we can chill inside." Liam stated giving me a smile as he nodded at the group, "Good seeing you guys have a good night. I hope you win the awards you're up for."

I smiled at how nice Liam was to everyone, and we both turned away as he gave me a look,

"You okay? That looked intense."

"Oh it was, I think I just lost all the support I had." I whispered disappointed.

**Demi.  
**

Friendship in this business was questionable,

Sure you could be friends with the opposite sex but the speculation was always there and tonight it was proof that there was more then one meaning to the word "friend." I looked across at Miley who was laughing happily with Liam, honestly I was so relieved to see her so laid back and relaxed but at the same time I was so scared. Miley never bounced back from relationships this quickly, especially not the ones with Nick and it made me concerned of what exactly her mental state was right now.

"I can't believe this." Joe hissed alongside me shaking his head, "I can't believe after everything she'd run back to fucking Liam! I mean what is she thinking? How can he possibly understand better then we can? I'm Nick's brother and sure I kissed her but that was a mistake, I thought I could apologize to her but she's completely ignoring me and is never home…I bet she's with him. Maybe they moved in together? I just don't understand."

"Neither do I, and I don't think she does either."

"It doesn't make sense, if she's so head over heels for Nick why would she turn around and go back to her ex boyfriend?" Danielle whispered as I shrugged watching Miley and Liam laughing away together.

"Maybe they aren't dating?" Kevin muttered.

We all turned staring at him and he shrugged, "Look Miley is a complete mess, no point denying that but she's a smart girl. If she wants to date Liam then let her, if he makes her happy and some how helps mend the pain Nick's caused then let him. Because face it, it's not like any of us have made her laugh like that," Kevin stated deadly serious as I shook my head.

"It just didn't seem right, what she said…" Joe muttered.

"About knowing something we all didn't?"

"Yeah." Joe whispered as I frowned,

"It's like she's dating him to take the attention away from Nick and her. I feel like we've all missed something huge and she knows what's going on." I whispered seriously and turned to see Joe agreeing but the other two looking at me like I'd been hit on the head with a rock.

"Shit Selena's come, shut up act natural." Joe muttered.

Selena sat down beside Danielle as I bit my lip, she didn't regret what she'd said to Miley but the only reason she was acting like this was because Sel was upset. Selena was still mourning and I knew that she would never have said that to Miley if she was rationally thinking, it seemed both girls at the moment weren't giving anything a second thought and just acting on what they thought was best at the time. I gave a sigh, what were we supposed to do? God I needed Nick right now to sort out all of our problems…

The lights dimmed and I turned my attention to the awards,

"Here we go…" Joe muttered.

Justin _Biebler_ opened and he was the host tonight. The whole thing got under way pretty quickly as awards started to be handed out to all the winners, Joe and Kevin got an awards along with Selena who was now back to speaking which was fantastic to actually have a conversation with her. It was good to see the smiles on their faces as they accepted their awards and all three of them thanked Nick, which made me smile. At times I could just imagine how proud Nick would be of not just his brothers but all of us,

"It's time." Kevin muttered as we came to a quick break,

We all stood up and headed backstage, Joe had invited me to come up on stage seeing as I didn't really want to be left alone. I gave Joe an encouraging smile, as he looked at me nervous, "I feel like this is my first acceptance speech all over again, I'm that nervous." Joe muttered and I just gave a weak laugh rubbing his arm gently,

"It'll be fine, Nick will be watching out for you I promise."

The lights changed color and we all watched as Alyson_ Stooner,_ who we had personally chosen to speak walk out onto the stage as the crowed started clapping. The audience slowly died down and Alyson's smile dropped a little, but I knew she had the confidence to do this. "This year we aren't just here to hand out awards, but also here to remember someone who we lost. Nick may have lost his life but for all of us here, he'll never be gone because his memory will last through his music and tonight we pay tribute to the amazing musician that I was lucky enough to call one of my friends. Nick Jonas everyone…" She announced,

The crowed was deadly silent as the footage began to run of the film and photos we had of our good times with Nick. An acoustic mix of a few of the guys songs played in the background as we all stood on watching the footage, hearts breaking that this should never have happened he should have been here today. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I watched the photos go by, photos that held so many memories that I would never forget. After a view minutes though it was finally over and it was our time to face the crowed,

"Please welcome Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, Danielle Jonas, Demi _Lovata_ and Selena _Gomaz_ to accept three awards on the behave of Nick." Alyson announced,

The crowed roared and I let a tear roll down my face, I had to be strong for Nick.

Joe stepped out and we all trailed after him, the audience screamed in appreciation but it didn't make me feel any better. Joe walked up to the microphone as Kevin, Danielle and Selena accepted each of Nick's awards and I stood by trying to hold it together.

"Nick would have really appreciated these awards and thank you so much for all the support all the fans and everyone has given us. Nick's memory will live on and none of us will ever forget how much of an impact he had on all our lives, especially those of our family, his girlfriend…Selena and his many best friends. Thank you so much." Joe stated with confidence.

The crowed went mad, but I noticed Joe's stumble over the words at girlfriend. We turned and quickly left the stage so relieved that we'd all done it, instantly Joe broke into tears and within second I had pulled him into a hug. Soon everyone was crying and hugs became the best option to try and calm those who had cracked under all the pressure…

"And the winner for best female movie actress is MILEY CIRUS,"

I turned around with everyone else watching from side stage, tears still in my eyes.

With in seconds Miley walked up, and accepted her award grinning. We all held our breath waiting for the acceptance speech, would she mention Nick or not?

"Thank you so much for this everyone, it means so much to me. And I had a whole speech planned out, but I'm not going to say it because there is only one thing I want to thank tonight and it's the most important thing in my life right now..." Miley stated.

I turned looking at Joe whose eyes widened,

"And that is Post it notes, because over the last couple of months I think they've kept me sane in this mad and crazy world." Miley stated and with that turned around, my mouth dropped in complete confusion.

"Oh my god she's gone mental." Kevin hissed as I nodded.

What the hell was going on inside her head?

* * *

* * *

**A/N- **First up I'm going to say Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I know this wasn't a great Niley chapter but the next few are going to be drama packed I promise! Someone's life is going to be put seriously in danger :P Anyway I hope you have a great Christmas and Santa comes to you :D xxxx


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Nick.**

My mouth dropped as a hearty laugh ripped through my chest.

"Did she just say that out loud?" Sam asked beginning to piss himself laughing.

"Oh my god, does Miley even realize everyone is going to think she's mental? What if someone works out what she was talking about? Oh my god it's like I need a leash on her at times, how can you possibly love her she's so frustrating?" TJ asked laughing while shaking his head as Miley disappeared off the stage to a crowed who were giving very confused claps. I just looked at the two guys giving another huge laugh,

"It's Miley she doesn't care what anyone thinks and she speaks before she thinks, that's why I love her."

I leaned back grinning away, she'd just thanked me in front of a fully packed theater of celebrities and fans not to mention the live T.V audience. Miley had made a fool out of herself in front of millions, yet at the same time she'd just made me the happiest guy on the planet, because Miles was willing to make herself look insane just for me. This was love and even if we both had to sacrifice things nothing could ever tears us apart and this proved it. The show went to ads as I quickly stood up and headed towards my bedroom,

"Hey where you going?"

"To get my post it notes, I'm going to write her up a bunch and get someone to stick them on her mirror." I yelled laughing, I mean I'd been impressed with the memorial but what Miley had just done capped off all the months I'd been in this house by far. "Do you think one of you guys could do it before she gets home or is that impossible?"

"I got a better idea," TJ stated.

I turned around as he held up his phone, I looked at him confused waiting for an explanation to what exactly he meant. "Why don't you give her a ring? I'll do the post it notes when I swap shifts with Sarah tonight she'll be able to have them when she wakes up."

"RING her? But you said I wasn't-"

"FBI phone Nick, not traceable go for it but be careful. Remember you are dead, so make sure you don't mention your name or anything stupid and make sure little miss stupid doesn't either." TJ stated and I nodded as he threw the phone at me and I caught it giving him a huge grin, "If anyone else answers don't you even think about speaking dead man."

"I won't, thank you so much."

He closed the door as I quickly pressed the memorized number into the phone excited, I couldn't wait to speak to her because just hearing Miley's voice was like a call from the heavens. I moved the phone to my ear listening to the ringing, I mean the memorial had been so great although they said Selena was my girlfriend which was bad but the rest of it had been so sweet. Miley however had just made everything change, I now had no doubt in my mind that letting her go with Liam was the right choice because clearly she was still as madly in love with me just like I was with her. It rang again as I got nervous, hopefully she picked up Miles should be backstage…

"Hello?"

"Post it notes kept you sane? What about me?" I joked as she squealed.

"Oh my god I had this whole thing planned and then I got in a fight with everyone and I was like screw it! Post it notes did keep me alive, because you helped me when no one else could and that's why you deserve all the credit for me winning the award." Miley explained and I gave a laugh wishing I could kiss her right now.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I love you." Miley whispered as I smiled,

"Are there people around you right now? Be careful what you say, and I love you too Miley Ray." I whispered and I could just imagine my gorgeous girlfriend blushing in front of a bunch of random people all watching her curiously,

"Oh yeah, but I don't care I love you so much nothing matters."

I gave a laugh as I clicked repeating her first mashed sentence in my head, "Wait, you had a fight with everyone?"

Miley gave an annoyed huff and I could tell she was upset, great they just had to ruin it for her.

"Don't even ask, how about I come over tomorrow? Am I allowed too?" She questioned, Miley had been here forty-eight hours of the last two weeks already but I was sure she'd be able to get away with it…

"Sure, just come I want to see you. What happened though?"

"They basically think I'm dating Liam." She muttered in a hurt tone, "They were pretty mad and...I'll just tell you later?"

"Miley..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about them, don't even consider what they think because you know exactly where you stand right now and that's all that matters. I love you and the rest of them well they can think what they want, because you will always be better then them okay? If they make you feel upset think of me and tomorrow, just avoid them. You know my brothers and Demi they don't like things to change so they'll get over it once it's clear you aren't dating him." I stated hopeful that it would some how help my girlfriend feel a little better.

"Thanks but it's hard to really explain everything right now..."

"Tomorrow you're coming here then."

"I'll explain it then okay? That's if they don't drag me to insane asylum after that speech I just made."

"You are insane,"

"I am not!"

"You're insanely in love with me." I whispered and she let out a giggle,

"That's so true, I got to go Nick I need to get out of here." She whispered apologetic and I smiled, "I'm coming over tomorrow though, I promise I really need to tell you something I've been meaning to say for a really long time. I love you so much babe..."

"Okay gorgeous, I love you."

"I love you more."

I moved the phone away grinning so over excited I could barely think, I dropped the phone onto my bed and set to work. Fifty post it notes was what I needed and I had to work quickly before TJ finished his shift, I began work on my declaration of love thinking about tomorrow. TJ and James both came into my room at different times but I kept at the notes continuing to work on them until finally I finished, two and half hours after I started. I smiled proudly at my masterpiece then quickly piled them all together ready for TJ to leave. I was the happiest guy in the world right now and as I left my bedroom I just felt on top of the world…

"Okay we'll go into lock down, put Miley on lock down as well along with the family. Try and force them to stay where they are without giving too much away." TJ stated as I walked into the room, I looked confused to see Sam looking at me really nervously,

"What's going on?" I asked staring between them,

Sam sighed standing up, "Selena just got attacked inside her house."

The notes slipped from my fingertips as I stared at him, oh god.

**Miley.  
**

I walked into my bedroom smiling across at my mirror filled with post it notes, although everyone thought I was completely mental I'd made my point to the one person who mattered.

I grinned flicking off the light and headed over to my comfy bed, screw everyone else Nick was right, I was always going to have him and they could think the worst of me because I didn't care about what people thought only what Nick thought about me. I moved my hand across the sheets where he once laid wishing that tonight he could be here with me, and not so far away. I traced my fingers along the pillow trying to smell his scent but it was long gone now after the many times the sheets had been washed,

I let my eyes fall onto a photo of us on the bedside table, I missed him so much.

A sudden blinding light caught my attention as it flooded my room and then disappeared, I sat up looking out my bedroom window confused. What the hell was that? I climbed out of the warmth of the bed and rushed to my window looking out to see five guys standing in my backyard, what the hell?

It didn't really surprise me, I knew they'd been watching me but they had never come into my backyard. I opened my window staring down over the guys who all held torches.

"Every corner needs to be covered, every window, every door."

I frowned confused watching them all tightly packed together, "Don't make too much noise, we've already checked the house over and she was in the bathroom about to go to bed, so we do not want to wake Miley up. This needs to stay under wraps because if she finds out Selena was attacked she might do something stupid…"

My mouth dropped as I closed the window turning around. What the hell? Selena had been attacked? Fear hit me as I realized, if she was first would that mean I'd be next? My brain began to react to the words spoken and I rushed over grabbing jacket off the floor pulling it on scared. What happens if Sel had been hurt? Or worse what happens if she was dead? No, that wasn't a possibility, I wasn't even going to consider it right now! I pulled on my Ugg boots next and opened my bedroom grabbing my car keys…I had to see her. I didn't know where to go but the first place I needed to go was her house and then I'd work it out from there.

I may be in a slight argument with her, but this was Selena's life that we were dealing with, it was bigger then some fight we had.

I rushed down the staircase and through the living room worried,

What if something had seriously happened to Selena? This must be about Nick, and the people who he saw, it had to be!

I opened the front door and stepped outside silently, staring to see one guy standing right next to my car. I quickly closed the door quietly and rushed over hiding behind a tree as four of the five guys I just saw walked around the front, one heading straight for my front door…

"Right so everyone knows where they are standing?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I stared at TJ looked over the group who all nodded, oh shit this was serious...really serious.

"You need to be constantly on surveillance tonight, any noise or rustle you need to think it's someone." TJ hissed at the group, "We've already lost one guy tonight I don't want to loose anyone else, nor do we want anyone coming near Miley. She'll blab at the first sign of trouble and Miley is our only way to keep Nick safe, and our case against these bastards."

I quickly moved onto the next tree and took advantage of the group being distracted and climbed up my rather small brick fence; I jumped onto the grass on the other side, seeing absolutely no one to my relief. I quickly began walking away from my house towards Selena's seeing as I couldn't exactly take my car without being stopped by a bunch of agents. I sighed thinking about this, so if this was the group Nick had seen it meant they thought Nick had told Selena about them…which meant they'd do anything to kill her. I bit my lip scared as I started running,

After fifteen minutes I arrived, I stared at the police car outside her house. I slipped through a side entrance which only Selena's friends used and walked into her front garden, there were three cars parked…unmarked black SUV's. I moved over knowing instantly whom the cars belonged too, the FBI. There was no one around outside and I took my chances climbing in through one of her open windows, knowing there was a high likely hood I'd get shot doing it.

Thankfully I didn't though and landed on the floor moving to the doorway, I instantly spotted a few people and ducked back closing my eyes praying they didn't see me.

"What do we do now?" I heard a whispered.

I leaned against the wall trying to listen intently to their conversation as they headed past my room, "We'll have to bring Miley into witness protection as well at this rate." I heard a voice say as I took my chances and made my way out of the room gazing to see two guys in suits at the end of the hallway,wait me witness protection? "We can't kill her off as well though, it'll look too suspicious and she might not even agree. Fuck this is getting worse, we finally have someone to testify against these losers, yet we can't catch them and they are going around killing anyone who they think even knows about what Nick saw!"

The door next to them suddenly flew open as I stared at a scared guy,

"TJ just rang, Miley's gone."

"WHAT?"

All three of them disappeared into the room as I quickly headed up the staircase towards Selena's bedroom terrified. I got to the door and nervously clutched the doorknob, ever so carefully I opened it and peeked inside the room. I sighed in relief throwing the rest of the door open, only to instantly realize my mistake.

"Miley." A woman stated panicked,

I gazed at the room full of people. My eyes only skimmed through them as I focused on Selena who looked up at me terrified from her bed. I just stared at her broken and confused expression, I didn't care where we stood right now she needed a friend. I rushed over so thankful, no one stopped me as I brought Selena into a hug only for her to start crying.

"Hey you're going to be okay Sel, it's okay no ones going to hurt you now."

The words came out as only a whisper and even I could hear the doubt in my panic stricken voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry Miley…" Selena whispered sobbing,

"There's nothing to be sorry about okay. You're fine and that's the most important thing right now! You're going to be okay Sel, I'm here no matter what." I whispered calmly rubbing her back every little bit of dislike for her gone, because technically this was partly my fault. Nick and I had put Selena in this position...

"No…no not about that."

"What?"

I let go of Selena as she looked at me, her face filled with the panic and I could just see the hell she'd been through. "These…guys they came into my house." She whispered shaking, "They held a gun against my head, and they wanted to know if Nick had told me about something he saw…because I was his girlfriend, and they thought he would have told me…"

"Oh Sel." I whispered as she stared at me. "It's okay, I'm sure-"

"Miley I told them I wasn't his girlfriend, that you were." Selena whispered.

I dropped my hand from her arm confused as she stared at me, "Miley I don't think Nick crashed his car by accident, I think someone killed him because he saw something he shouldn't have…do you know anything?" She asked staring at me her eyes filled with so much hurt I had to look away. Oh god, this couldn't be happening...

I looked at the room with all the people here who were just staring at me sympathetically as I looked back to Selena and shook my head, "No I have no idea what's going on, but it's going to be okay Selena. It'll be fine…nothing will happen to you ever again"

She nodded and started crying again as I pulled her into a hug. No one said it but everyone in this room knew apart from Selena that I was the one they'd be after next.

* * *

**A/N- **Merry Christmas people, :) I hope you had or are having a great day! I know bad chapter but next one will be better because the group turns up and things become very suspicious to them ;) Anyway thanks for the reviews and I ill update maybe 1-2 weeks because I'm going away sorry xxxx


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N- **I'm sorry! My "two week" holiday turned into three, but I'm back and I have wireless internet once again thank god! To answer a few questions I've been asked in the past three weeks yes I am from Australia, Melbourne to be precise, and no I'm not in the floods! I hope you all had a fantastic New Year's Eve and hopefully the new year is going great for you. Thanks for the reviews xxx

Disclaimer~ Don't own anything :D

**Chapter 13**

**Miley.  
**

I sat on the bed beside Selena watching out the window as the sun broke through the swaying green trees. I'd stayed over last night and finally managed to get her to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't want to even think about sleep right now, because if I fell asleep I would drop my guard and that could mean that I'd never wake up. The thoughts flying through my mind were only ones created by my imagination, but still they seemed too real to me and in the future well maybe my illusions would become reality and then what would happen? Would these people kill me? Worse would they kill Nick?

I stared across the room at a woman who was in the FBI. She was reading the morning paper, this woman had stayed in the room all night but neither of us had spoken a word, she had many times gone to speak but held her tongue when I always looked away from her gaze. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

I suddenly heard yelling downstairs as the woman dropped her paper, she stared across at me and then stood up moving towards the door. Before she reached it the door flew open and Selena bolted up scared, my eyes widened as I saw the figure at the door.

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay!" Demi yelled panic stricken.

I stared at her pale white face, which just looked plain terrified. With in seconds she'd bounded across the room like a maniac and pulled Selena into a huge hug which sent Selena automatically to tears reliving the night of terror she'd gone though. I stared at the two of them hugging and when I turned back the whole group had rushed into the room and I decided it was time to leave. TJ had already requested a meeting with me, which I'd denied until I knew Selena had someone to look after her and now she did.

I stood up exhausted walking like a zombie towards the door, my purpose here was now useless…

"Miley…"

I didn't look up.

"Miley…" Joe whispered grabbing my arm,

I turned looking up at him sheepishly as he looked at me confused, "When did you get here? We only just found out and that was after Sel's mom rang us, we came as soon as we could how did you know before her family even did?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "I-"

"Miley a word please, then I'm going to take you home before you pass out." TJ stated and grabbed my arm giving Joe a stern look, he instantly dropped his hand looking at me confused.

"What's going on?"

"Miley…" Kevin whispered tilting his head back around the door, "What happened?"

"Hun are you okay?" Dani asked appearing.

"Tell us what is going on?" Joe hissed more at TJ then me.

"Nothing, you can see and talk to Miley at a later time but for now I think you should concentrate on Selena. She has been through a traumatic ordeal and I think you should be with her instead of worrying about Miley at this moment in time." TJ hissed and Joe stared between the two of us completely confused and then looked back to me scared, while the married couple stood there saying nothing.

"Miley you don't have to go with him." Joe whispered looking directly at me, "You can stay with us. Miley you can tell us anything..."

I just stared at him and frowned, he just didn't get it. I didn't have a choice. I never had a choice when it came to Nick.

"No, no I can't. I have to leave with him." I muttered in reply my voice coming out as tired as I felt.

"Miley we can-"

"I'll see ya later Joe. Bye guys…"

I turned walking off as TJ dropped his hand and put it on my back, "Okay come on we'll talk in the car and I'll explain what's going to happen now." TJ stated as I nodded and we walked down the staircase of Selena's house, "I'm not happy Miley that you ran off last night, I know you are a caring person but now you need to focus on looking after yourself and doing that last night was just plain stupid Miley. We are trying to protect you from these people and your actions last night could have killed you, so if you don't stop being the hero and follow orders we will be forced to give you the same fate as…."

I looked at TJ scared as we reached the door, "Witness protection, me?"

"It's being considered Miley, I'm sorry. I made a promise to Nick that I'd keep you safe but I need you to make me a promise that you will stop acting like you're running this, because you aren't. Miley this isn't about you! Stop and think before you do something stupid for god sake." He hissed as we walked out and he opened one of the doors to a SUV.

"So what now?" I whispered slowly,

"Get in and I'll explain."

I climbed in as he slammed the door and then walked over to talk to another guy, I sank down in the seat putting my seat belt on. Everything was falling apart now, Selena would tell the group what was said to her last night and then they'd all be on my back wanting to know what Nick had told me. I closed my eyes leaning back thinking about Nick, what happened if everything came out? What would happen then, would Nick be okay? What if they went after him? I heard the door open as I turned my eyes looking at TJ who closed the door really annoyed. He didn't say anything and started up the car not even glancing in my direction,

"You okay?" He finally whispered calming down once we got out on the main road.

I shrugged nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It was expected Miley it was only a matter of time before they realized Selena wasn't his girlfriend, we all just thought it would come out in the media first not like this." TJ whispered as I nodded looking down scared, "Nothing's going to happen to you okay, we're going to keep you safe."

"Like Selena?"

TJ fell silent as we pulled up at a red light, "Nick made you these last night, I was going to stick them on your mirror but when everything happened I didn't have time." He whispered handing over a bunch of post it notes in a variety of colors.

I gave a weak smile looking at them amazed every single one had a different message.

"So what happens now?" I whispered while reading the messages,

"You have a schedule everyday, you follow it and a team will be with you constantly. You will only visit Nick occasionally maybe once a month, or less if possible and you will try and keep to yourself without bringing worry upon your family and friends. Basically you will isolate yourself, away from everyone." TJ stated and I nodded, it hurt to hear him say that I couldn't spend as much time with Nick but I suppose we didn't have much choice anymore.

"You will learn self defense, and-"

"What?" I whispered,

"Self defense, you are going to learn how to defend yourself. Sam will teach you everyday for an hour until we think you are capable enough to defend yourself. That was our flaw with Selena…" He muttered shaking his head, "We didn't have enough guys on, one got killed another injured and she had no idea how to cope in that kind of situation…"

"Will they come after me?"

I already knew the answer, but I wanted him to actually say it aloud. The light changed to green as the car moved forward and he nodded,

"I'm not going to lie to you Miley but they will most likely."

I stared down holding the post it notes worried,

"We're playing a waiting game now whether they do it sooner or later. Either way we will be prepared this time and you don't have to worry about it, we are going to bring this whole ring down eventually." TJ stated as we drove past the turn off towards my house and I frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your freaking out boyfriend, someone needs to calm him down. And right now I think you need him as much as he needs you." TJ whispered as I just nodded looking down.

Okay now I was worried, really worried.

**Nick.  
**

I sat alone in the living room staring at the T.V, I tried to watch some comedy show but I just couldn't concentrate. I was so scared about Selena and no one here was telling me anything, it just made the time pass even slower as I waited for TJ to return. So far I knew Selena was okay but I also knew she blabbed about Miley, which meant so much to this whole thing. I was mad at Sel for a while but I guess if I were her I would have done the same thing in a moment of panic. Now however I was freaking out about Miley I had no idea where she was or how she was and that's what scared me because we all knew now that she'd be the one everyone would be after.

And if they found her…she wouldn't stand a chance.

Then they'd find me. The end.

"I'm back." TJ yelled as the front door slammed.

I stood up as Sam and Sarah both walked out of the kitchen giving a smile, something they'd been doing since last night. It was one of those "I'm smiling pretending like nothing is wrong" grins, when I knew they were both just as freaked as I was.

"How is she? What is Selena thinking about this whole thing?" Sarah asked straight away as I headed into the hallway,

"That Nick saw something that he shouldn't have and that someone murdered you." TJ stated as I rounded the corner, I didn't even notice him though because the first person I saw was Miles…

I looked at her exhausted expression and blank emotionless face. I rushed past TJ not even acknowledging his presence and pulled my angel into my arms. It was a second before Miley slowly wrapped them around me resting her head against my chest, "Hey gorgeous, come on I think you need to get some sleep. Did you pick her up from the house? Why does Miles look like she's run a marathon?" I asked TJ, gently rubbing Miley's back.

"Not exactly…" TJ muttered uneasily.

I stared down to see Miley had her eyes closed,

"What do you mean?"

"Nick we didn't want to freak you out but last night we briefly lost Miley for a good twenty minutes before we found her at Selena's she stayed the night there." Sam whispered as I looked at them all confused,

"She found out about Sel and then ran away from us...It's was our fault we thought she was asleep." TJ muttered.

"Miles…" I whispered kissing the side of her head, "You're so silly! Do you know how dangerous that was? What happens if something bad had happened to you baby?"

"Gave her the lecture already," TJ muttered,

"Okay."

"She's scared Nick, really scared." TJ mouthed to me and I sighed.

"Okay come on Miles let's go to the bedroom and you can get some sleep. How long is she allowed to be here?" I asked them as TJ shrugged and I took all of Miley's weight, as she remained speechless cuddling against me.

"Most of today we can pretend we're talking to her, Nick this will be the last time you see her in a month so…" Sarah whispered and I sighed nodding as I kissed her cheek again and she opened her eyes.

"Better make the best of it, come on beautiful."

"I love you so much…"

I saw the tears in her eyes as she moved her hand to my cheek, "I don't want them to come after you Nick, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nothing is going to happen to me..."

She looked at me skeptically as I kissed the top of her head,

"Or you. We are both safe."

I let go of her body and she sighed taking my hand as we headed into my bedroom, instantly Miley dropped my hand and collapsed onto the bed. I smiled and crawled up alongside her giving a weak smile, pushing a few strands away from the stressed beauty.

"Get my notes?" I whispered,

She opened her eyes and nodded, "TJ just gave me them, when I get home I'm going to stick them up all around the house because then I won't miss you as much. Then where ever I go in the house you'll be with me and it won't even feel like your not there, because you'll be everywhere." She whispered yawning and I nodded playing with her hair, she looked so frightened and sleep deprived.

"You're going to be okay, we all are." I whispered.

"You can't know that Nick."

"No I can't."

She looked at me seriously and I sighed.

"They are going to come after me."

"I know." I whispered and she sighed.

"Hopefully they do it when I have lots of people around so-"

I grabbed her hands shaking my head, "Miley don't even think about it. Just because they are going to come after you doesn't mean they are actually going to get to you. Look the guys are going to protect you and-"

"They should protect you not me." I gave her a look and she sighed, "Nick you need to be safe."

"And so do you, because if they get you I will-"

"Move on."

I frowned and Miley gave a weak smile, "I was hoping it wouldn't get to this but if anything does happen to me Nick I want you to move on." She whispered seriously and I stared at her and nodded.

"Okay but we don't need to-"

"We do and you know it."

I gave a weak smile and she returned it, we were talking about if we died...something I didn't want to even think about but Miley was right. It could happen. It might happen.

"I want you to move on too."

"I don't think that's possible, we both know that." She whispered.

I gave a small laugh and shook my head, "Let's not worry about this, look right now we are both alive and very safe." I responded and Miley moved over kissing me gently on the lips then stared at me.

"Are you scared?"

I nodded and leaned forward kissing her forehead, "I am, but when we signed up for this we knew it was going to be scary. You'll be fine though, and I have so much confidence that you'll be able to withstand this whole thing, and remember one day we will be together again. For real." I muttered and Miley gave me a smile nodding as she leaned forward.

"I know, I better write my will up just in case though."

She gave a smile and I tried hard to give a chuckle, which sounded so fake I couldn't even pass it as a real laugh. Then I realized something, "Where's my will? It was supposed to be finished last week but I totally forgot about it, has anyone mentioned it?"

"No." Miley asked surprised, "What do you mean finished it? You have a will?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I responded kissing her nose,

"Who did you leave money too?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?" Miley asked frowning as her eyes drooped,

"Because it will ruin the surprise, and I promise you're going to like it. Just make sure you go to the reading even if you aren't invited, turn up okay." I whispered and Miley nodded leaning in and giving me a kiss. I kissed back gently as she pulled away and rested her head down on my chest,

"You won't stop the post it note rights?" She murmured closing her eyes.

"Of course not, I'll do them forever."

"Good, love you Nicky."

"Love you too beautiful." I whispered rubbing her back wishing everything was just a little bit simpler.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Joe.**

"What if…"

"What?" Kevin asked as I turned my gaze over to my older brother thinking,

It had been a month since Selena got attacked but I couldn't stop this feeling with in me that we were all missing the bigger picture. We'd soon realized that Nick's death wasn't as simple clean cut as we were lead to believe and that the FBI were involved somehow. They were so interested in Selena's story of what had occurred that night and it just all made us question so many things like why the hell someone had pointed a gun at her head? The next issue was Miley, it was obvious to us now that she'd been caught up in all of this way before Selena, because she knew that man and I knew there was something huge going down behind all of these secrets.

"Miley does know." I finished,

I gazed around the large cafe table looking at my entire family along with Sel and Demi as we all ate our lunch. We'd been rung by Nick's attorney to attend his will reading, all of us were surprised to say the least that Nick even had a will and Selena hadn't known about it so obviously Nick had thought about his departure from this world. My issue was, what kind of guy in his twenties would ever think about making a will? Unless he knew he was going to die...

"And what? She can't tell us?" Mom asked confused referring back to Miles.

"He has a good point, those guys would have killed me if I'd known. As soon as I said Miley was his girlfriend they just turned around and left like they expected the answer, it's like there is something huge that we are all missing. And how did Miley even know I was I trouble? No one even told her!" Selena asked shaking her head picking away at her salad, she was still a bit shaky but overall Sel was dealing with her ordeal. We of course were all back on speaking terms because...well one little fight was the least of our worries now.

"It doesn't make sense I agree." Dad muttered, "But maybe it's better we don't look into it, these people are dangerous. Did any of you ever think Miley might have been told to keep her mouth closed?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "So if she does know, the FBI are protecting her? She knows who killed Nick and they must be trying to find who did it?" I asked everyone confused as they looked at me completely bewildered by the whole thing.

"And the FBI? Not the police, but the FBI. This is huge!"

"What the hell did Nick see?" Dani whispered.

"More importantly how much did he tell Miley?"

I gave a sigh looking over at Frankie who was just staring between all of us scared, I gave a sigh looking at him apologetic. "Frankie everything's going to be okay, we don't need to worry about anything. This doesn't involve any of us…"

"But Nick loved Miley, what if she gets hurt?" Frankie whispered.

"This just doesn't make any sense, it'll all have to come out right?"

"Not if it's the FBI."

I gave a sigh thinking about Miley, I'd spoken to her heaps of times over the past few weeks but never once had we actually had a conversation. She'd thrown herself into work and was avoiding all of us, because she knew so much more then she was letting on to all of us. I gave a sigh scared, what if those guys went after her? What would happen to Miley if she did know, would they kill her like they killed my little brother?

"Speak of the devil."

I turned around to see Miley walking into the cafe, we hadn't invited her because we didn't think she'd be in his will. Yet here she was on the other side of town on her own, right under the attorney's office. We all watched her confused as she walked over to the counter, what the hell was she doing here?

"No one invited her right?" Mom asked,

"No, she won't be in the will. They were only dating for two weeks!" Selena whispered seriously as we all looked over at her,

I knew I had to apologize along with most of us seeing as we did kind of turn her away at Teen Choice and now it was clear she wasn't with Liam.

"Oh my god." Selena hissed,

I turned looking at her confused, "What?"

"That guy over there," She whispered nodding towards a guy who just walked in. I instantly recognized him as well, it was the guy she'd left with after the scary night at Selena's. "He's with the FBI, do you think she realizes he's following her? He was one of the guys who questioned me..."

"I think she does, she knows him." I whispered,

I watched his eyes scan the room and found our table, instantly his eyes darted away and looked over towards Miley who was signing an autograph. I watched the fan point over towards us as Miley turned looking over and I gave a smile, she returned it but it wasn't her normal happy Miley smile. She got handed a coffee and quickly paid before heading over to us casually, like it was all okay but it wasn't...no this wasn't okay at all.

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey guys I was going to call you but I haven't had time." She stated smiling.

Lie.

"Oh it's okay, what you doing over this side of town?" Demi asked as mom offered her a seat,

Miley's eyes automatically glanced over as the guy gave her a casual nod, wait hold up...she needed permission from him to sit with us? I frowned looking between them confused, what was going on? I looked at one of my best friend's a fake smile across her face and sadness in her expression, something was wrong...really wrong. She sat down giving a smile looking at all of us,

"I got a message from Nick's attorney, telling me I had to come in."

"To read the will?"

"Yeah, which of course is why you guys are here! I'm sorry I've been so busy, how's everything been going? Selena how are you?" Miley asked completely changing the topic and glanced over at Selena who gave a weak smile, I knew Selena wanted to apologize to Miley but the thing was none of us could get her alone because she was always busy these days...or was she?

"Good, I've been having counseling and it's really helped."

"Oh I-"

"I never did get to thank you, you have no idea how much I needed you there afterward. I still have nightmares about it, but you always are in them helping me. It was so good to see someone who I recognized. I'm sorry about how I treated you after...Nick died..." Selena whispered as Miley smiled shaking her head taking a sip of her take away coffee.

"It's fine Sel, when I found out I knew you'd need someone. You went through a-"

"How did you find out exactly?" I asked putting it straight out there as Miley turned looking at me confused, "Because you never did tell me, that guy came and left with you before I finished my question. The same guy who is sitting across the café staring directly at you right now…Miley what's going on?"

I asked the question everyone was thinking, as Miley looked at me panicked. She suddenly stood up giving another small fake smile,

"I can't tell you that, I can't tell you anything." She whispered in a very quick muttered sentence, "You don't have to worry though, you're all safe nothing like that will ever happen again Selena. I promise, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it, I swear."

"What about you?" Demi whispered biting he lip, "Miley what about you?"

I saw the guy standing at the door from the corner of my eye and he stared at me giving the same stern crazy look he'd given me before,

Miley shrugged, "Don't worry about me, and please don't look into this. Just pretend like that night when you were attacked never happened. The more you look into this the worse it'll get for all of you…and me." She whispered pleadingly and turned walking away over to the guy who held the door open for her.

He flicked his sunglasses down and then walked out as we all fell silent.

"What the hell is going on?" Kevin hissed as I shrugged,

I had no idea, but there was no way I was just standing by.

**Miley.**

"What did you say to them?"

"Nothing TJ, they were asking me questions I just told them to not look into it okay." I whispered as we walked into the will attorney's office,

TJ suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to look at him. "Miley you shouldn't have said anything!" He hissed at me.

I stared at his angry expression as I shrugged apologetic.

"I'm sorry okay, this is so hard for me. I can hardly speak to my family or friends because you told me not to. I can't see Nick and right now and I feel like I'm the one in witness protection because you are completely controlling every little bit of my life." I hissed at him in retaliation.

I pulled my hand back and turned walking away giving a sigh,

The last month had been hell, I'd been living like a caged animal. Every single day I had a schedule which I had to follow to the exact time I went to bed. I couldn't speak to my family unless I had too and my friends well they were trying so hard to catch up and I knew how much they wanted to talk to me, but TJ wouldn't allow me to spend anytime alone with anyone right now. I had to do an hour of self defense with Sam every single day at home which killing me physically and mentally, I was so scared that I might actually have to use it. I was creeping around like I was stepping on broken glass and trying to not get a cut,

It was like if I didn't talk to any of them it wouldn't be as bad when someone killed me.

"Miley I'm going over there, you aren't to tell them anything okay." TJ hissed as I glanced back at him nodding. TJ placed his hand on my shoulder giving a sigh, "This is just until we can calm everything down, and then it'll go back to normal Miley." He whispered and walked off as I sat down on the seat nervously, I knew he was lying to me it was never going to change now and I was so scared.

I looked out the window biting down on my lip, I wouldn't cry. I needed Nick right now, but whenever I thought of him I felt guilty that I was yet to tell him Joe and I had kissed. Everything was collapsing around me and I could feel myself on the verge of cracking and letting everything just pour out. I let a tear slide down my face as I moved my hand up to wipe it away, I just wanted to rewind and go back to when I was happy. Then again when was I last happy?

"Hey…" I heard a whisper

I turned to see my best friend's as I put a smile on my face staring at Joe and Demi both looked at me nervously, "You're crying…" Joe whispered sitting down as I looked away, "Why are you crying Miley? Why can't we hang out, can you just tell us what's going on? We know you're caught up in something okay, but you need to talk to us because you have no idea what it's like not knowing what the hell is going on!"

"I can't tell you." I whispered letting another tear fall,

"Miley was Nick murdered?" Joe asked straight out.

I knew it was a mistake when I looked away from them, I should have said no but the first thing I thought of was to look away. Instantly Joe let out a groan and I felt another tear slide down my face,

"And you know who did it, don't you?" Demi hissed scared.

"Stop." I whispered, "Stop questioning me."

I turned back looking at them pleadingly only to see the entire group standing there all staring at me horrified, "No please, just leave me alone. You're not supposed to know, you're going to get me into trouble. Please you have no idea how much crap I'm in right now, the only reason I'm not talking to you is because if I do you'll get hurt." I whispered scared as I felt myself die seeing TJ standing there looking at me.

"Miley we can help you," Denise whispered looking at me terrified, "Honey you need to tell us what's going on because if Nick was murdered that changes everything, are these people after you sweetie?"

I stared at TJ who was just glaring at me shaking my head, but how could I lie to them?

"Yes."

"Excuse me, Ms Stewart?" A woman asked,

I stood up looking at the woman who gave a weak smile and I quickly wiped the tears from my face, "Mr. Simpson the attorney will see you now. Please follow me, it will be only a short wait longer for the rest of you and then Mr. Simpson will go through the will."

I quickly followed her hoping to get away from their questions, at least they thought Nick was still dead. I almost cleared them only for Demi to pull me back looking at me scared, "Miley it's going to be okay, we won't look into it. You just look after herself, and if anything happens you need to tell us. We're so sorry for how we all acted about Liam, just please be careful…"

"I will." I whispered giving a weak smile, "I love you guys okay, all of you."

"Miley…" Joe whispered,

I turned away and followed the woman quickly away, I walked past TJ who put his hand on my back and I gave him a worried look. "Its okay just calm down, as long as they think he's dead we don't need to worry. I'll work on getting you more social allowance okay, so you can see them. Just keep up the good work and you'll be fine, you can see him tomorrow."

"Really?" I whispered and TJ nodded,

"Just cleared it with the heads, you're doing a good job okay."

I nodded and he smiled as I followed the woman into the room. She closed the door and I stared at the elderly man who stood up offering me his hand, "Hi Miss _Stewart_, please take a seat this will only be a short talk. Nick had very strict instructions for his will and he made sure that I was to speak to you alone before the family."

"Why?" I asked confused, "It's not like he will have left me anything."

"Oh but he did, he left you everything except the house."

My mouth dropped as he gave a laugh,

What the-

"Nick made it clear that all the money goes to you except for a bit which is to go to his parents. His estate is going to his brothers and you are to get the majority of the money and assets." Mr. Simpson explained as I just stared at him, Nick had left me all of this?

I just stared at him completely gob smacked, Nick has left me...me Miley everything. All his money.

"And this is for you."

Mr. Simpson handed over an envelope giving me a smile, "That is the reason I had to wait so long to release the will. Nick wanted you to have the first copy, and it will go on sale a month and five days from today, Nick's birthday. His family are all getting one as well, along with Selena and Demetria."

"Thank you." I whispered confused standing up. "Thank you very much,"

I didn't know what else to say, my mind was too shocked...

"I'll have my people call your people then." I gave a laugh and nodded opening the envelope to find a CD, I pulled it out shaking my head confused looking at the post it note on the front."Seems like he was very fond of you, right I better talk to the family now thanks for coming in."

I smiled looking at Nick's writing,

_You dedicated a CD to me, now I think it's time I made one all about you. Every single track but two are about you, and a few of them…well let's just say I may have stolen some of your songs, you shouldn't leave your song book lying around babe. I love you gorgeous and you're always going to be the most beautiful girl in the world to me.  
_

I gave a weak laugh as a tear rolled down my face,

"Thanks" I whispered giving him a smile and he nodded.

I turned and walked out my face still confused, everything? all of it...wow.

I stared at the CD a smile across my face as I pulled off the post it note, which was covering Nick's gorgeous face on the front cover. I flicked the CD over looking at the songs, oh my god…some of them were mine, he wasn't joking. He'd taken some of my songs and recorded them, and this was going to be his last ever CD. I felt someone standing alongside me as more joy filled tears rolled down my face. Nick loved me, I knew that already but now...well if it was possible this was more then love.

"A CD?" Demi whispered, "Nick made a CD?"

"Yeah." I whispered looking up at the group, "About me."

"Miley come on." TJ called to me and I looked up at him, "Miley will see you all soon okay, but for now we just need to keep her on the down low. Please understand that when we are able to tell you more we will. For now, just leave it to us."

The group stared at TJ and nodded he looked at me, "Come on."

"Bye guys..."

I gave them all a smile and quickly followed after TJ,

"He said you'd be surprised…"

"Oh I am." I whispered giving a laugh.

* * *

**AN- **Okay sorry that was a little bit...all over the place but I'm tired I've been working at the Australian Open nine hours a day in the sun and well I think it's starting to effect my brain haha! Thanks for the reviews guys have a fantastic weekend!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer~ Don't own anything!

**A/N- **I miss doing a/n on the top so this one is going to be first before the chapter! :P Okay firstly thanks for the reviews! Secondly I'm not a huge fan of the whole writing song lyrics in fics (sorry to those who do have them!) but the song lyrics in this chapter are one republic all we are and it really fitted the story well! Anyway to answer two questions did I see nadal at the aus open? No I didn't totally devastated! But I did see Li Na ;) Oh and I've finished work but I start school on monday FML. Final year of school so just a warning...expect slow updates sorry. Oh and if you read all of my a/d you get the added plus of knowing the next chapter if drama filled to the max I promise!

**Chapter 15**

**Nick.  
**

Tension was high at the moment, even after a month with absolutely no sign of the drug ring attempting to hurt my girlfriend there was still serious worry. Today however I was hoping it would be better, finally I was getting to see Miley after a very long month and hundreds of post it notes. I could tell her about the CD which I'd been working on so hard to finish before I "died" and explain to her why she was my inspiration for it. I stared around the room jittery with excitement at the idea of seeing my girl's beautiful face,

"I don't understand isn't that bad though?" Sam asked confused.

Sam had been giving Miley self-defense classes and I was kind of jealous that he'd been spending more time with my girlfriend then I was. He was now pretty confident that she could attack someone if she had to though, but to me that was still a horrible and scary thought, I didn't want to put Miley into any kind of danger yet I had and now she was living in bubble wrap. From what TJ said Miley had become moody and was constantly bickering with him, but it was an expense we all had to deal with if we were to keep her out of harms way.

"Well it is but they don't know Nick's alive." TJ explained, he was letting Sarah bring Miley over and was explaining what happened yesterday at the will reading. "They know Miley is in serious shit now which in a way is good, they'll be more understanding and it may freak them out enough to be careful. It's better they think Nick was murdered by someone who is now after Miley then them knowing the whole truth."

"So you're going to let Miley hang out with them?" I asked,

"Well..."

"Well what?"

TJ sighed and nodded, "I don't want to but she's driving me and herself crazy at the moment. I'll give her some boundaries but I think it's pointless us being so protective when we don't even know if they are going to attack, we can't act like this for the rest of her life."

"Good point." Sam muttered.

"What boundaries?" I asked.

TJ gave a laugh looking at me, "She'll be allowed to see you again every two weeks like before and she'll be able to explain that your death is a murder investigation to both families. I'm going to go with her though, we're not going to say what you saw because we don't want them in trouble." TJ explained and I nodded, that sounded like a really good idea. It would mean Miley would have just a little less pressure on her to keep the secrets hidden.

"So just give them the facts and not the details."

"Exactly." TJ stated.

"They must be freaking the hell out right now, when are you planning on doing it?" Sam asked leaning back on the couch staring at TJ who shrugged,

"Tomorrow, sooner the better."

"Has there been any word at all from the gang?" I questioned.

"Yeah and they just don't seem to be concerned about Miley, they've realized she'll be protected and it's like they don't want to risk it. However they've been continuing to trade, if anything it's gone up and there's more guys joining in. Honestly I don't think we're going to be able to ever take the whole thing down, I'm sorry Nick." TJ stated and I gave a sigh, well really I'd know that all along in my head and it wasn't a surprise to hear it out loud but it still hurt.

I looked over to Sam who was playing with his fingers staring down contently thinking. I looked back to TJ frowning...

"So what the plan goes ahead in 7 months I go to another state?"

"We were thinking country actually." TJ muttered as I stared at him in shock, another country? What? That was not the plain, leaving California was going to be hard but leaving the U.S well that was going to be hell. "Nick I'm sorry but the U.S isn't safe for you, we are thinking about moving you somewhere exotic like Fiji."

"Fiji, are you kidding me?" I hissed.

"What about Chile? Or Iceland?" Sam suggested and I just stared at him.

"But if I leave the U.S what about Miley?"

They both stared at me worried and I looked away, I wouldn't be going with her then. I gave a sigh shaking my head, she'd have to give up everything if she moved with me and I wouldn't do that to her no way. I heard the front door open and I stood up quickly moving past the two of them pretty pissed off that I couldn't even live in the same country as my girlfriend.

"OH MY GOD." Miley yelled.

Before I could mutter a word Miley tackled me laughing, "Oh my god Nick! You left me like everything, oh my god! And the CD is just amazing and I can't believe you didn't tell me…I love you." Miley yelled and then smashed her lips against mine pushing me against the wall.

"Okay then." Sarah muttered disgusted.

I kissed Miley back feeling her curves as she sucked on my bottom lip and I instantly let her in. I couldn't imagine a life without this, she was my drug and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing her because of this. Miley slid her hands along my shirt as I finally pulled away giving her a smirk,

"Hey sexy."

"Hey hot stuff."

I went in for the kiss only for her to dodge me,"Why didn't you tell me you were going to make a CD?" She asked confused looking at me with her big gorgeous eyes, staring at me questioningly.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, and I know how hard it's been for you. I wanted to make you smile and you never get to do that these days because of me, it's the least I could do for you. And now the world will see that I Nick am so in love with you." I whispered and she smiled.

"That's a good answer."

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled leaning in again.

I caught her in a kiss as she pressed her weight against me, I was so in love with her and if that meant letting her go then I would do it. I wouldn't hold Miley back because of what I saw that day, and even if it did kill me to let her go I knew that it would be for the best…Miley needed this world more then she needed me.

**Miley.  
**

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO STOP!" I screamed giggling,

I rolled off the couch trying to get away from Nick's flexible fingers as Sarah laughed watching me crawl away from him. Sarah actually wasn't a bad person, I'd come to that conclusion on the car trip over here and I knew she was not going to touch my boyfriend in anyway so I was going to make an effort with her from now on...even if I was still jealous. Nick tackled me again and pushed me down beginning the war with his fingers on my stomach, I screamed laughing trying to push Nick away but it was useless he was too strong. His fingers attacked my body while I screamed for help but they all just laughed watching me struggle,

"Miley self defense!" Sam yelled and I laughed,

"NO I'LL HURT HIM." I yelled uncontrollable giggling.

"No do it." TJ stated laughing. "I want to see if Sam has taught you anything..."

I looked to see Sam staring at me intrigued judging me, I shrugged looking at Nick apologetic and kneed him in the stomach as Nick groaned and with my little strength I flipped him and pushed off his body standing up. Instantly both TJ and Sarah clapped impressed while Nick groaned sitting up rubbing his stomach. I looked over to Sam who just gave a small frown but then caught my gaze giving me a weak smile, I laughed and stared down at my baby holding his stomach protectivly.

"Ouch that hurt."

"That's the idea, good job Miley." TJ stated slapping me on the back as I leaned down offering my hand to Nick, he looked at me skeptically but took it anyway.

Instantly I regretted it as Nick dragged me down and pushed his lips against mine, I pulled away in fright as he laughed, "Look who's surprised now," He whispered and leaned up kissing me again with his soft lips.

"Okay this has turned dirty, to the kitchen!"

I pulled away from Nick as the three of them disappeared and I smiled running my index finger along his face, "You are so good looking, I can barely keep my hands off you." I whispered and Nick smiled pushing his hand through my hair, "I'm so in love with you Nick and I don't want anything to ever come between us, you promise you'll always be there…"

For a second he looked disappointed as I frowned and Nick just smiled,

"Of course." He whispered pushing himself up taking me with him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, come on let's go to the bedroom."

"Why?" I whispered and he smiled,

"I want to play you one of the songs, the one that will be the single." He whispered, I nodded giddy as he wrapped his arm around me kissing the side of my head, "I want you to remember that when you hear this song I'm always thinking about you okay, because it has a double meaning and I think you will have realized it by now."

"Wait...I think I wrote that song?" I questioned referring to the song which I could think of and he just laughed. "I wrote that, not you although you changed some of my lyrics!"

"Yep, I sure did and now it's our song."

We walked into his bedroom as Nick closed the door and I went and sat on his comfy bed. Nick smiled and walked over picking up his guitar, something I hadn't seen him play in such a long time. He returned and sat down on the bed beside me giving a smile as I put my hand on his thigh grinning. The second he strummed the guitar I could already feel myself dying inside, Nick was just the most perfect person in the world…and then he opened his mouth…

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you and all along  
You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything  
That I need just to make it and I can see that  
_

I stared at him entranced; he'd changed that to suit me. He'd kept my chorus but changed the words so now the song was about us and not about him like I'd written it. This would be our song…I knew that, and it would be forever.

_And I believe that I could tear you apart  
But it won't break anything that you are, you are_

_We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi_

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose, I need to get  
Some perspective on these words before I write them down  
You're an island and my ship has run aground_

_I could tear you apart, but it wont break anything that  
We are, we are_

_We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi_

_Every single day that I can breathe  
You changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change_

_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi_

_So don't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better  
We won't break, we won't die_

The second it finished I leaned forward giving him a gentle kiss, pulling away grinning at his gorgeous face. "You are the most amazing person in the world. And this song represents everything we've been through and that we're going to make it through. I love you Nick." I whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too."

He leaned forward as the guilt hit, and I knew it was time.

"Nick I need to tell you something." I whispered staring at him deadly serious, Nick's smile instantly fell and I looked away shaking my head. "Please I'm so sorry for what I did. I was so upset and mad I just wasn't thinking…You remember after we had that huge fight a couple of months back?"

"Yeah when you found out about Selena?" Nick whispered nervously.

"That night I was so mad…"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I had to tell him because I didn't want us to have secrets and I needed a relationship where everything was truthful. "I'm such an idiot Nick and I want you to know I don't have feelings for him what so ever, I was so confused and hurt I just-"

"What? With who?" Nick hissed, "Was it Liam?"

"No."

"Then who Miley?" He hissed at me angrily.

"Joe kissed me," I whispered as the tear fell down my face, "And I almost kissed him back, but I pushed him away. I swear I pushed him away Nick."

I turned looking at Nick to see him staring at me horrified and completely betrayed, I leaned forward putting my hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry Nick, I swear nothing happened. Joe kissed me and I promise I pushed him away, please don't be mad Joe was confused and I was upset so-"

"Don't touch me." I dropped my hand devastated looking at Nick's hate filled eyes, "I can't believe you did this Miley! I said I WAS SORRY! Why did you turn around and back stab me like that?" He yelled at me as I closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my face. I knew he'd be mad, I did but it was still better then lying to him.

"I'm so...sorry."

"Go home Miley."

"What?" I whispered turning towards Nick.

I stared at his pain stricken face he was trying so hard not cry and that just made me start sobbing. I looked at the love of my life pleadingly but Nick didn't budge he was so anger filled and I could see the hatred consuming his features. I moved to grab his hand but he moved it away shaking his head, looking at me totally disgusted.

"MILEY LEAVE." He screamed as I let out a chocked sob.

The door opened and I turned looking at TJ who was frowning.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want her fucking here. TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME." Nick yelled as I cowered at his harsh words. Okay I didn't expect him to be this mad, I looked at him pleadingly but Nick just shook his head. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE MILEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM!"

"I didn't-"

"I…JUST I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU BEING HERE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

I stood up scared rushing over to TJ who looked at me confused,

"What happened?"

"Please take me home, please…" I whispered sobbing and he nodded.

"Okay come on, Nick think about what you're doing-"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE MILEY. I HATE YOU."

I ran out of the room bawling as I completely lost it, within seconds I felt TJ pull me into a hug, "Come on I'll take you home. It's going to be fine he's just mad Miley, he'll get over it." TJ whispered trying to reassure me but we both knew that Nick wouldn't get over this anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Miley.**

I laid in bed still crying, I'd never meant to hurt him but now I had.

I buried my head into the soft pillow, which muffled my cries of pain but it didn't stop the heartbreak within me. Nick had never once said that he hated me, not even when I said the cruelest things about him. I was so stupid and plain dumb that night when I chose Joe of all people to run too. I hated myself now, after Nick had serenaded me I'd just broken his heart, no I'd ripped it out and then shredded it into pieces. I continued sobbing as I rolled over staring at my clock reading ten past two, I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight, how could I sleep?

I grabbed my iPod off my bedside table and pushed the headphones into my ears ready to blare Nick's new CD until I died. I pressed play on the first song sending me automatically into a fit of sobs…

By the second time round I knew sleep would not come with the guilt killing me. I pushed the sheets back and turned the volume higher so loud that it throbbed inside my ears painfully, I didn't care I just wanted to hear his voice and right now this was the only way I could. I walked into my bathroom deciding that maybe a splash of cold water could help me see that my life wasn't falling apart, it was unlikely but right now I was willing to do anything to make myself feel better. I stared up at my blotchy complexion with bright red puffy eyes, I honestly couldn't remember a time when I'd looked this terrible, wait yes I could when Nick and I broke up the first time. I opened the cabinet not wanting to see my scary face as I carefully turned the taps on,

The water dripped out as I put a small amount on my hands wiping it across my face, I did it another three times carefully avoiding my headphones.

I looked up letting out a sigh, we'd be okay we had to be. I felt the tears coming again as I pulled out my headphones and pressed pause, I couldn't do this anymore. I grabbed onto the door of the cabinet and slammed it closed staring down into the sink as I watched a few tears hit the porcelain. What if we didn't work it out? I shook my head and looked up,

Then I saw the figure with no face. Just eyes.

He wasn't FBI.

He wasn't someone I knew.

He had a gun...pointed at the back of my head. He was going to shoot me.

I screamed loud and clear the fear flying through me as he grabbed onto my tank top wildly throwing me against the wall. His mouth opened to yell at me but I kicked and shrieked trying to grasp anything to defend myself. He threw his hand across my mouth dulling my intense scream as another guy came in and instantly began to help the guy. They both struggled muting me but I wouldn't give up, I kicked back unable to see what I was doing as I began to feel dizzy, they were drugging me I could feel cloth across my face. I blindly swung my feet back feeling my foot contact a groin as my whole body plummeted to the ground,

"SHUT HER UP!" I heard a scream,

I kept screaming though as I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and forcefully slam me against something which instantly shattered, the full length mirror. Ouch. His hand slipped from my neck and I dropped, rolling over numb my vision blurred looking up at the masked killer terrified as I watched the guy move his hand to his pocket and I knew I only had seconds left…I was about to die.

"Kill her quick, we gotta go! THIS IS TOO HARD, JUST KILL HER!"

I moved my hand behind my back and found something round and aimlessly threw it out and then clutched another throwing it. "STOP YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, SHUT HER UP!" One of them screamed as I was pulled up by my hair dazed and disorientated by the other guy,

"Bye bye Miley."

Sam. He'd taught me this. I moved my hand up going for the guy's beady evil eyes illuminated by the fluorescent light. I forced my fingers into it as he screamed in pain and let me go. I looked across as one of the masked figures held up a gun and I realized the door alongside me was wide open leading to the hallway, I threw myself out it just as the noise of a small crack sounded.

"GET HER QUICK. GET HER!"

I rushed down the hallway clutching onto objects as I went, another bullet raced passed my head hitting a photo as I stumbled down the staircase tripping down the last few steps. I hit the wooden floorboards pushing myself up as I heard them chasing me, I groaned in pain feeling my body tipping but I moved forward going for the front door…and I started screaming again…I needed help I'd never make it to the gates before the got me. So I screamed. I screamed the loudest I could praying someone would help.

I grasped the front door shaking with the keys as they rounded the corner, I opened then door and fell outside onto the concrete,

I was instantly dragged away as someone grasped me tightly holding me against the wall,

"Miley shhh be quiet." A familiar voice whispered, "Miley you need to be quiet, really quiet."

TJ. I leaned back against him exhausted as he loosened his grip, then the pain started.

"SHOOT HER YOU-"

I turned looking as a guy bustled out and was instantly shot in the head, I screamed into TJ's hand as he stopped me moving. Another guy came running out and yet another bullet rang out, sending him straight to the ground. I looked over staring across to see one FBI agent standing there gun pointed as suddenly a bullet moved like tornado straight into him. I kept screaming and struggling my breathing beginning to labor in panic and fear,

"Man down." TJ whispered beside me,

A new masked face walked out as I screamed and the grip tightened on me,

"Where are you Miley?" He sung out in a harsh voice, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I watched in terror as a man from the FBI came up behind him and swung a bat. At that moment I closed my eyes fear flowing through me like a toxin, sending me to shake uncontrollable as I started crying. Seconds later my body was released and I was left standing on my two unstable limbs, which instantly crumbled to the ground…

"Mac shit," I heard a yell,

I watched five agents all rush over to the one I'd seen shot in front of me. I looked up my head throbbing as I realized I really didn't feel well at all. I pushed myself off the ground clumsily looking at the two blurred dead bodies and one unconscious terrified, was I dead? I didn't know, I felt so confused. My head was throbbing so bad.I stepped forward turning my attention to the group of guys all around their injured man.

"I'm good, bulletproof vests are handy." I heard a murmur,

Instantly I heard the chuckles and sighs of relief. "Dam you were lucky man, how the hell did they get past all of us? I swear to god I didn't see a thing…TJ shit you've been shot look at the blood, you're covered in it."

"What?" I heard TJ yell confused, "I'm fine."

"No you're not you have..."

The words blurred and my eyesight failed as I felt myself tip and this time I fell completely hitting my head against the driveway,

"Oh god Miley…" I heard TJ yell,

With in seconds arms were around me as I started chocking scared,

"Where's she bleeding?" I heard a voice yell,

"I don't know, oh god there's a lot of blood…"

I closed my eyes feeling hands moving along my body as the rolled me over, "Oh god her head. Look, shit there's like glass or mirror stuck in there…and her arm shit she needs a hospital." I heard TJ yelled scared as I was rolled back onto my side and I felt someone painfully slap me across my face. "Miley honey keep talking to me…"

"I want Nick." I slurred out, "I just want Nick."

**Nick.**

I sat on my bed silently crying, she'd cheated on me with my own fucking brother.

Okay so I couldn't exactly say Miley had "cheated" but honestly it hurt me really badly, more then badly actually it was like she stabbed me. I stared out the window tears rolling down my face, it was nearing three am and I couldn't sleep at all I could think about was Miley. I was so mad at her but at the same time I felt so guilty I'd told my girl that I hated her, but I didn't and now I was so scared that Miley wouldn't come back. Then again when I was screaming at her all I could think about was that it was all for the best, sure a kiss between my brother and girlfriend was a big reason in why I told her to not come back but really the main reason was...I'd have to let her go eventually, why not now? I didn't have to explain why I was yelling she just assumed,

My reaction was over the top on purpose, to keep her away for good. To protect her.

Now however I was regretting it, big time.

A sudden slam caught my attention as the echo of feet ran through the house, the feet stopped at my door and it flew open and the light came on. I blinked squinting as I tried to adjust my eyes only to see Sarah's shell-shocked face looking at me terrified not a single inch of color left on it,

"Nick..."

"What?" I whispered.

"I...you...Nick."

I saw her shaking as she finally pulled herself together staring at me,

"Strip the blankets off your bed, take the pillows off and leave the base sheet. Go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit and any sort of bandage you can find. Get alcohol or anything you can think of to use as a disinfectant." She yelled at me and I looked at her confused, what the hell? why would I want to get that... "NOW NICK, DO IT NOW! HURRY UP DON'T JUST SIT THERE! Move, hurry up!"

I jumped up confused as Sarah disappeared and I quickly stripped my bed of the blankets and took off one of the sheets. I threw all the pillows off leaving nothing but a plain white sheet across it. I then rushed out of my room to see Sarah pacing back and forward screaming on the phone, I knew something had gone terribly wrong and I needed to help her. I headed into the kitchen throwing open every cupboard until finally I found the first aid kit, I rushed out into the room looking at Sarah who was now off the phone.

"What's going on?" I whispered as she stared at me,

She opened her mouth and then looked away uneasily before turning back to me,

"Nick don't freak out okay, what ever you do don't freak out. We need you to help us and if you freak out it'll make everything ten times worse." She whispered as I looked at her confused, why would I freak out? What was going on? "Nick something bad happened tonight, really bad and you need to get over what ever happened between you and Miley because she needs you Nick. Miley really needs you."

"What?" I whispered my hands shaking terrified,

Sarah just stared at me as I realized,

"Oh god." I whispered stepping back, "Oh my god, oh my-"

Suddenly the door flew open and a bunch of armed FBI agents rushed in, and then the first aid kit slipped from my fingers. I stared at TJ covered in blood staring at me horror struck as I looked at my girlfriend's limp body in his arms. I just stood there frozen, dread filling ever inch of my body sending alarms spiraling through my mind. My mouth hung open in shock as they headed into my room and I just stood in the hallway unable to move, the apprehension of what had occurred was spinning in my brain sending me into a state of absolute terror. Suddenly Sarah was in front of me yelling but I didn't hear anything, her hand raised and she hit me across the face staring at me.

"YOU NEED TO CALM HER DOWN, SHE'S GOING INTO SHOCK NICK. WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING, WE CAN'T GO TO A HOSPITAL SHE'S TOO VULNERABLE THERE." She screamed at me as reality kicked in,

I pushed her out of the way and sprinted into the room pushing past the wall of hunched men as I reached my bed. TJ sat there scared as I pushed past him staring at my girlfriend's eyes barely open while she gasped for air. I just felt the bile instantly rise, oh god this was all my fault.

"Miley it's Nick, look he's here come on sweetie calm down. You're okay…" TJ whispered as I looked at the blood covering his top.

Miley's blood.

TJ grabbed Miley's hand and pushed it into mine as the tears started rolling down my face,

I tried to speak but I just couldn't as I stared at her and a mumble of pain came from my mouth as I gripped her small hand,

"I love you..." I managed out after a moment, "I love you gorgeous, I love you."

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?"

"Coming okay, he said to calm her down." Sarah yelled at TJ.

Miley's eyes stared into mine while she kept taking short breaths, I could see the sheets around her head starting to turn red. I looked away staring up at TJ petrified,

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled petrified turning back to my girlfriend moving my other hand to her cheek, "What _happened_ to her? Is she going to be okay?"

"Nick..."

"TELL ME!"

"Three guys got into the house, we think two of them attacked her while the other one guarded downstairs. She put up a fight and they...they threw her against a mirror. Shards of the mirror stabbed her head and a huge bit got stuck, her shoulder's a mess too…" TJ whispered beside me as I saw her white tank top now soaked with blood on her shoulder, "She lost consciousness on the way here but she was asking for you Nick…Miley wanted you."

I nodded holding her hand tightly, "I'm here babe just calm down you're going to be fine beautiful. I'm right here…" I whispered staring into her blue eyes as she slowed down her breathing and I nodded.

"I…love you…" She whispered slurred and I smiled,

"I love you too."

The second I said it her eyes rolled back and instantly she just started shaking, I jumped back in absolute horror watching her fit in front of me. No one said anything and we were forced to watch her body slowly move without her having any control over it, tears ran down my face as she stopped and I looked around finding TJ who just stared in complete shock. We couldn't do anything.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" I screamed taking her hand again,

I looked at Miley's now unconscious face now, beads of sweet running down her forehead while her lips were parted. I stared at her pale white face it seemed so peaceful now yet there was so much panic running through me and everyone in the room, she was sick really sick and none of us could fix it.

I heard the door open and a bunch of muffled sentences as everyone suddenly parted,

"Everyone out." An elderly man hissed loudly,

I sighed in relief, there was no doubting he was a doctor. Small glasses were on the tip of his nose and the sweat on his forehead indicated a very quick rush to get here.

I didn't move but everyone else did except TJ,

"Okay start talking, what happened?"

"We found the laceration on her head with the bit of mirror, I pulled it out...I know I shouldn't have but... She was okay at the start then she got worse. Miley passed out in the car and then came too, her eyes kept rolling around and she couldn't put sentences together. She started saying she felt sick and we got her out of the car and then she threw up…then, then ummm then she started hyperventilating. I brought her inside and she just fitted…" TJ muttered in a bunch of mumbled mostly incoherent words, which I had to listen carefully to understand. I'd never heard him struggle to explain anything.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to hold a drip up. I'm going to push fluids through with a sedative and pain killers." He explained as the doctor got to work,

I kept my eyes on Miley's sleeping face, "Can you roll her over for me boy,"

I nodded and moved Miley gently onto her side, the doctor moved around and frowned but nodded, "Okay I'm going to give her a general anesthetic and try and fix this mess. It appears worse then it seems I promise you both, by the look of it she's got a scale three concussion and the fitting is normal I assure you."

I sat wide-awake watching the doctor start working. First of all he put a needle into her arm and got TJ to hold up a bag of fluid, which he connected a drip into. Next another needle into her neck as he begun to take the shards of mirror from her head and neck. I just sat there completely focused on watching, I had no other choice it was all I could do now.

It was hours, and hours…the sun rose and still nothing.

"Finished that bit." The doctor finally muttered, "I'll just stitch them up now." He added looking between both of us giving a weak smile, "She's okay calm down, look everything is going really well."

He got back to work as time ticked on, he stitched up her head and the bleeding finally stopped. The doc moved onto Miley's shoulder and got underway stitching it back up and just as he put the final threat through her skin, Miley's eyes fluttered open as she looked at me.

"Nick…" She muttered hardly even making a noise,

"Hey gorgeous you're okay. You'll be fine."

"I'm-"

I looked at her tears coming to my eyes in pure relief, "Your what?"

She stared at me her eyes closing "Sorry."

"Don't be." I whispered brushing the tears from my eyes, "I was wrong to yell at you, I love you now get some sleep." I whispered and looked over at the doctor.

"All done."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay this was unbelievable way too long, when I re-read it I had to have a break because it took me so long so sorry about that. Anyway thanks for the reviews, yeah must of you guessed what was going to happen I must be predictable :P Have a great weekend!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Nick.**

It couldn't have happened on a worse day.

I stared at the T.V with Sarah and Sam pissed off, it just had to leak today. The house was now awfully quiet, too quiet for a day when Miley was here, all the rest of the FBI guys had left and only the normal crew remained while TJ was watching my girlfriend to make sure nothing went wrong. I stared at the latest Hollywood news, which reported that Miley was my girlfriend. The world now knew, after months of them believing that Selena was the mourning girlfriend everyone now had realized it was actually Miley. It just had to come out today though, all eyes would turn to Miley who had now disappeared from her house leaving nothing but a huge mess in the bathroom and blood on the concrete.

"I can't believe this."

"I know right," I muttered shaking my head.

I sighed standing up not wanting to see anymore as TJ walked out, "Nick come on you gotta wake her up." He whispered. I nodded beyond exhausted redirecting towards my bedroom.

Every two hours we had to wake Miley up under the doctor's orders, we also had to keep a constant bed eye visual for the next twenty four hours and she was restricted to at least 3 days straight of bed rest. The doctor was returning tomorrow to see her condition but so far she'd been improving every time I woke her up, which I was just so thankful for. Miley had beaten at least two armed men against all odds and mad it out alive, It was miracle and I was so grateful that I still had my girlfriend, even if she was a little confused and forgetful at the moment.

I walked into the room with TJ looking at Miley's sleeping body, I smiled moving over to me angel.

"Miley babe," I whispered leaning down. "Wake up. Miley let out a murmur but didn't open her eyes as I sighed, "Miley come on, open your eyes for me you need to sit up." She forced open her eyes looking at me zonked out, she was on high painkillers not to mention the sedative still hadn't worn off completely.

"I'm thirsty." She whispered simply.

"Okay I'll get you something to drink, I think we better get you to ring someone and tell them you've gone a vacation okay." TJ muttered, it was the only think we could come up to explain her absence. We'd all agreed to keep her here for the next week at the least just to keep a watch on her condition along with making sure no one came within range of hurting Miles again. Still I didn't know if we were making the right choice, I'd tried to separate myself from her and now well how could I?

I sat down on the bed as I helped pull her up and she groaned,

"My head is hurting Nicky,"

She turned staring up at me her eyes unfocused and gazing above me, Miley needed me so how I could leave her?

"I know gorgeous, but you're going to be okay. I'm here now." I whispered as she leaned onto me and nuzzled her head against my neck trying to find some comfort. I kissed her head staring at the huge white bandage which now covered a lot of her hair, it would be off soon but I knew the real conscious Miley wouldn't be impressed with the bandages at all.

"You feeling a little less confused?"

We'd asked the same question every time hopeful when we woke her up, but I could just tell this time her response would be like all the others.

"No, I don't understand Nick how did I get here?" She whispered looking up at me with very blank eyes, she couldn't grasp anything at the moment although we kept telling her what happened she just couldn't seem to retain it longer then a couple of minutes. It would get better it was just the concussion but it still hurt me to know this was my fault.

"Don't worry, I'm here okay."

"I know that." She muttered annoyed and I gave a small laugh, "I'm not that stupid."

TJ walked in with a glass of water giving Miley a grin, "Here we go Miley, now you need to listen to me." TJ stated handing her the glass of water which her shaky hand took and I instantly moved up holding it as well just in case, "You need to call Joe and tell him that you have gone on holidays because you don't want to media swarming you. Do you understand that?"

"Okay, wait I don't know his number…do I?"

I moved the glass the her lips as she slowly tipped it, she knew Joe's number by heart and it made me scared that Miley didn't remember something that simple. TJ gave me the phone as I quickly pressed the number into my brother's phone and pushed it on loudspeaker. I took the glass away as Miley frowned and pointed at the phone as she nodded. She really wasn't up to talking to anyone right now, but her family, friends and especially my family would start to question where exactly Miley was and I'm sure one of them would make a huge deal of it.

"Remember Nick's dead Miley." TJ warned her and she frowned,

"I know that, thank you."

I smiled kissing her cheek as she smiled back at me like a child and the phone stopped ringing,

"MILEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Joe screamed,

Miley instantly groaned rubbing her head, "Joe don't yell, my head is hurting as it is and you are just going to make it worse. Look I'm on holidays so can you like tell everyone and I will come back…in like…when I feel like it." Miley slurred as I smiled at how drunk she sounded at the moment and her over use of the word "like."

There was a deadly silence as I exchanged a look with TJ.

"Miley are you okay?" Joe whispered scared.

"Yep."

"Miley are you drunk?" I heard Kevin asked as TJ gave Miley a look.

"No Joe."

"It's Kevin, Miley you don't sound well." Kevin whispered nervously, and I had to hold in a groan from escaping my lips. "Why aren't you at home Miley? And what the hell happened in your bedroom…wait Miley is anyone with you? Did someone take you from the bedroom."

"Yes."

I shot her look and shook my head, this was just getting worse.

"I mean no."

"Miley what's going on your scaring us." Demi whispered. Fantastic, we did not need Demi involved.

Miley gave a sigh looking at me, "I'm fine!"

"Miley where are you?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you when I get back from Mexico. Until then can you just cover for me? I promise I'll be back soon, love you guys." Miley stated and leaned forward trying to find the right button.

"Miley don't you dare-"

She ended the call and looked at me, "Why does no one ever believe me?"

I smiled looking at her dazed expression, "When you talk like this, it's a wonder anyone can even understands you. Come on dopey back to sleep, hopefully next time you are a little bit more in our world then your own." I muttered kissing her head as she nodded and obeyed immediately.

"I actually like her more like this, not as high maintenance." TJ noted.

I frowned turning and looking up at TJ.

"I love that she's high maintenance, that's what makes her my Miley."

**Miley.**

I rolled over groggily clutching onto the first thing my hand touched, I heard a groan in annoyance and opened my eyes to see darkness…wait darkness. I sat up my eyes widening in fear, oh god. I turned looking to see my hand was clutching Nick's arm, my body started shaking in relief as I moved closer to him and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around me. I felt the tears coming to my eyes, terror flickering through my damaged mind, they'd try to kill me. They'd tried to kidnap me and then decided to kill me instead. The tears began to appear and I forced myself out of the bed not wanting to wake Nick up with my horror filled sobs,

I stepped up my legs a little unwilling to take my weight but I managed to slowly get them moving as I left the bedroom. I stepped through the hallway, my feet cold against the timber as I made it to the lounge room and sunk into the couch as I let the first sob run through my chest,

I only remembered pieces but it was enough to paint a picture and tell the terrifying story I'd been through. I moved my hand up touching the white bandage around my head and then looked at my shoulder, they had marked me but they hadn't managed to kill me. I let out a few more sobs cuddling into the couch trying to not make too much noise, I must have passed out because I didn't remember coming here or anything but the fear of being at my house while TJ tried to calm me down. My teeth started chattering and my sobs had grown louder as a light flicked on in the hallway,

"TJ…" I heard Sarah mutter.

I sat up and tried to wipe away my tears, I didn't mean to wake them up.

"Yeah." TJ replied seconds later as the backdoor closed.

"I think I heard a noise, but I might be imagining it." Sarah muttered as TJ sighed and I leaned down cuddling deeper into the couch trying to force my tears to stop falling, but I couldn't. I heard TJ drag his feet along the hallway and then he stopped as I let out another sob…

"Oh Miley," He muttered giving a sigh, "Nick wake up."

TJ hammered on the bedroom door and I looked up as Sarah walked into the room giving me an apologetic look. "Hey come on it's okay, you'll be fine. Miley were sorry okay, we honestly thought we could look after you but clearly we were wrong." Sarah whispered sitting down as TJ followed her in.

I wiped my eyes letting out another sob, as Nick appeared.

"What's going on?" He mumbled tired,

Nick squinted looking over and then sighed walking over to me and sat down as his arms instantly wrapped around me. Automatically I started sobbing and he forcefully pulled me onto him as I leaned my head against his chest, Nick's hands ran down my back soothingly but I was just too scared…to horrified by the replay of events in my head.

"You okay with her?" Sarah muttered.

"Yeah go back to bed Sarah, you go back t watching TJ." They both disappeared as Nick rubbed my back kissing the side of my head ever so often, making me calm down a little. I still had him and he was the most important person to me in the entire world, and even if things got scary I knew Nick would always be there for me. "Come on let's go back to bed." Nick didn't give me a chance to respond and quickly picked me up in his arms as I closed my eyes leaning my head on him. "So…I'm assuming you remembered everything that happened. Miley it'll be okay now, they won't get near you again.

"You don't know that Nick" I whispered as he put me into bed and then climbed in alongside me.

"Yes I do." He whispered as I tangled my legs with his and he wrapped his muscled arms around my body. "TJ thinks someone is leaking stuff from the inside."

I frowned hearing this looking up at Nick, "What do you-"

"Miley there was no way someone could get into your house." Nick whispered simply. "Someone let those guys in."

"But..."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my head, oh my god.

"Wait does that mean they know you're alive?"

"Most likely."

"Oh my god Nick, oh my..."

"It'll be fine, we can't stop them thinking you know what's going on but we can stop them getting near you. You're Miley, everyone knows you and they can't get to you anywhere public or if you have even tighter surveillance. Everyone is being questioned, if there's a leak in the team they'll find it." Nick whispered and I nodded looking up at him, still really unsure. "This will not happen again I promise."

"What about the guy...the one they hit on the head?" I whispered, "The bad one."

"He died at the hospital, they all did."

I nodded giving a sigh as he kissed my head,

"How long can I stay here with you? Did I call Joe?" I asked confused and Nick laughed kissing me on the lips delicately and I tried to kiss him back only for Nick to pull away frowning.

"Yeah you did. You're here for a week or however long it takes until you look a little less…banged up." Nick muttered as I nodded and he played with my hair, "Joe and Kevin thought you were drunk it was pretty funny, they sounded freaked out though. Hopefully they don't go report you missing, that's all we need right now."

"They won't…" I muttered.

"Let's hope not, okay how about you get some sleep?" He whispered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Why would I be...Joe." Nick whispered as I looked at him apologetic.

"It's fine okay, look I overreacted."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, come on gets some sleep."

I tried to get comfortable as Nick brought me up to his face, I looked at him confused and he moved forward pressing his lips against mine. I slowly kissed him back unsure of his reaction, but nothing changed and it felt like it always did a dizzy yet perfect dream. I could taste Nick's sweetness and everything that made me remember why he was my boyfriend and why I wanted to protect him to the end of the world. I closed my eyes as the kiss grew more passionate and just when we were starting to loose control Nick pulled away, I looked at him disappointed but he just smiled.

"You need sleep Miley, we can make out later."

I nodded closed my eyes tiredness over powering the fear within, Nick's fingers lingered on my skin tracing them calmly as I realized something. "It's your birthday on Thursday, I didn't buy you anything…I'm a terrible person." I whispered as Nick laughed kissing me again only to pull away.

"The only present I want, I already have. And that's you forever." Nick whispered.

I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms,

* * *

**A/N- **Okay sorry for any mistakes I re read the whole chapter and then it deleted on me and I was like screw it I'm not reading it again so...sorry :P Thanks for the reviews people! And Happy Valentine's Day for tomorrow, I hope your true love appears and does something romantic! 3


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Miley.**

"Just no! You are not going from orange to red!" I announced frowning,

I looked at Sam and Nick in the kitchen, which over the past three days they'd totally pulled apart so that they could start redesigning it. Nick held up the red paint disappointed and I shook my head wiping the dirt off my knees, "No red paint okay, sure you can have a feature wall in red paint but not the whole kitchen! I mean that's more over the top then the orange."

"Fine." Nick stated annoyed. "We won't paint it red."

"Just because Miley said we can't doesn't mean we can't still do it." Sam noted.

I just stared at him frowning, "Want to test that theory Sam?"

He turned giving me a smirk, "Well what would you do? Kick me? Remember I taught you everything you know."

"You do not want to get in a fight with me."

"You don't, it's like certain...death." Nick whispered.

"I think I could deal with it."

"Trust me you can't..."

"You are so whipped." Sam stated looking at Nick.

I just glared at him annoyed as Nick sighed, "Look you can have a red feature wall but not the whole thing."

"But I want a-"

"Sam shut it, red feature wall." TJ yelled from the other room.

Sam just rolled his eyes as his phone started ringing and he pulled it out frowning, "Fine...a red feature wall it is."

He turned and disappeared as I looked at Nick confused,

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know, he's been acting so edgy..."

Nick moved over to me and put his hands gently on my hips, I smiled up at him as he leaned down to give me a kiss only for TJ to walk in.

"How's the garden going?"

Nick and me separated as I smiled and nodded at TJ who looked out the window and gave an interested look. "It looks a little bit more like a garden now, kind of." I frowned of his lack of encouragement for my work in progress. He turned giving me a smile, "You sure you're up to sitting outside in the sun? It's pretty hot out there and the doctor said you should be resting."

"And I dumbly said I was going to the Caribbean which means I need a tan by the time I get back,"

"I thought it was Mexico..."

I looked at Nick and frowned, oh god I couldn't remember what I said.

"It was Mexico I'm pretty sure." TJ stated.

"What ever I still need as much sun as I can get!" I stated seriously flicking off my hat and moved to sit down on the brand new kitchen table and chairs…

"NO!" Nick yelled, "Don't sit down, you'll make it dirty."

I rolled my eyes as TJ handed me a bottle of water, "Just take it easy out there, we don't want you collapsing. Oh and I think you should give your family a call and maybe Joe or Demi as well. Just to keep up the idea that you're fine, I have a feeling they might be getting a little worried so a call home might be a good idea."

"Okay, phone?"

TJ handed over his as I smiled,

"Lunch break I reckon! Come on let's go outside. I want to see what you've done." Nick stated taking my hand,

I smiled and we headed outside into the backyard, which I'd been working so hard on just to create something which resembled a garden.

"Wow it's…a huge…"

"Mess, I know. I'm working on it. See I've set out the areas and I know which flowers I'm going to plant already." I stated seriously and Nick just nodded looking around trying to act impressed, but I could tell he didn't like what I'd done, "Just trust me! Wait until I'm finished and then you will see! I have it all planned out in my head, it's just in the crap stages at the moment."

"Okay I trust you,"

"You should, I'm keeping a hell of a secret about you!"

Nick smiled and kissed the side of my head, "Okay now sit down and let's call your family then Joe or someone." Nick stated and I looked at him worried, the way he said Joe it sounded really uneasy. Nick saw me looking at him and sighed, "It's fine okay, I forgive you for what happened but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at him for using you. He should have known better and plus your like his sister! it's weird and I'm pissed at him, he kissed my girlfriend."

"Nick he was confused and upset..."

"I know, but he should have known better."

I smiled sitting down on the grass as Nick sat beside me and I pressed Brandi's number into the phone and put it on loudspeaker, it was Sunday so they would most likely be at lunch after church. I waited listening to the ringing as finally it connected,

"Hello?" Brandi asked confused.

"Hey Brand, it's Miley."

There was a deadly silence as I looked at Nick awkwardly, "Wait everyone shut up! I'm putting you on loudspeaker," Brandi hissed and I leaned on Nick knowing I was about to get in a lot of trouble, "Everyone it's Miley, okay I'm going first! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL US? You rang Joe and Kevin but not us? Are we nothing to you or something?"

"Well…" I stated looking at Nick, "I've been preoccupied?"

"PREOCCUPIED" Mom yelled.

"It's a long-"

"We had to find out from the freakin news that you and Nick were dating before he died Miley! Why didn't you tell us? You know you can tell us anything! Where are you?"

I sighed shaking my head, "Brandi knew…"

"YOU KNEW?" Dad yelled,

I frowned pretty shocked, wow everyone was together that was strange.

"I promised I wouldn't tell! Thanks a lot Miley now look what you've done!"

"Just…I'm fine okay and I rang to say hey and give you the heads up I'll be coming home next week. I'm in the Caribbean-"

"Mexico" Nick hissed as I frowned.

"The Caribbean?"

"I mean..." I started and stopped as I shot Nick a look, shit. "Yeah the Caribbean anyway it's so good to get away, I just needed a break okay. I really just had to get away from the press and try to stop thinking about…." I started and stopped as Nick gave me a smile. Okay the Caribbean was near Mexico, kind of let's hope Joe didn't compare notes with my family on my location, who was I kidding of course they would have.

"Nick?" Braison muttered.

"Yeah, I gotta go but love you guys okay. I'll see you soon, and I'll come over as soon as I get back." I whispered,

"No you will talk to us-"

"Bye guys love you."

I hung up the phone giving a sigh looking at Nick annoyed, "Thanks for interrupting me loser."

"You said Mexico to start with."

"Well now I'm in the Caribbean."

"How are you going to explain that?"

"I'm not." I responded glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look, you knew this was going to be hard. Come on let's ring Joe and then you'll be all done and you can go back to…what ever it is you're trying to do out here." Nick muttered as I slapped him across the chest.

"I'm making a garden!"

"_Yeah_…of course you are baby."

I just frowned pressing Joe's number into the phone and it only rang once before it picked up,

"Hello Demetria on Joseph's phone, how may I help you?"

Nick smiled trying to bite back a laugh, it must be weird for him hearing their voices so close to him, yet they were so far away. "Hi Demetria, this is Miley aka best friend who skipped the country and I was wondering if I could have a word with you or Joseph?"

"OH MY GOD MILEY, WHAT THE HELL!" Demi yelled.

"Is that Miley?" I heard Joe say in the background.

"YES, wait loudspeaker."

"Great." Nick muttered in my ear his smiles now gone.

"Hey you don't get to talk to them anymore, at least you can still hear them." I whispered quietly, as Demi obviously clicked onto loudspeaker and instantly I heard a bunch of chatting and talking.

"Right where the hell are you Miley?"

**Nick.  
**

"I told you, I'm in..."

"Say Mexico." I whispered in her ear.

"Mexico. Where are you?" Miley asked confused leaning into me more as I wrapped my arms around her waist,

"At breakfast,"

"It's nearly lunch." Miley corrected her as Demi sighed.

"It's brunch, like it matters. Miley why did you run off?" Joe asked as I frowned, although it hurt to hear Demi's voice it just made me angry hearing Joe's. Sure I missed him but he kissed my girlfriend and honestly I wanted to punch him senseless at the moment. "And why did you sound drunk? You are okay right, everyone has been really worried about you! Miley you sounded so out of it, you aren't in trouble are you...this hasn't got to do with the FBI or Nick right?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing like that. When I heard it was coming out in the press…" Miley whispered lying.

"You wanted to get away?"

"Pretty much…"

"Okay, you're going to come back right? Because Nick's birthday is on Wednesday and we are having a dinner together so I think it would be good if you came." Joe stated seriously and Miley looked up at me apologetic and I kissed her head smiling, inside I wasn't smiling though. I wanted to be having dinner with them, I wanted to be with my family celebrating my birthday not here alone. I just so badly wanted to see them, to speak to them, to tell them I was okay.

"Yeah I think that'll be okay." She whispered running her hand up my arm.

I stared down at the healing scar across her head, the stitches where still there but she'd taken the bandage off after claiming it was cutting circulation off to her brain. A night hadn't gone by yet where Miley hadn't woken up crying, she was scared and even though Miles was safe at the moment, what had happened that night would never leave her memory. I moved my hand onto her hip as she smiled at me, just like mine it was fake.

"And Selena really wants to talk to you…"

"Fantastic." Miley responded.

"Miley seriously, she wants to apologize again and Selena wants to talk about Nick with you. I know you hate talking about him..." Joe stated as I frowned again and Miley sighed kissing my jaw bone, trying to distract me. "But she really thinks she can help you a bit and so do I…you both miss him."

"We all miss him." Miley whispered.

There was an awkward silence as Miley gave a sigh,

"So you sure you're okay?" Joe asked and Miley groaned.

"I'm fine, I've been distracting myself and it's been really good. It's hard to say this but I think…I'm dealing better with everything. I've finally grasped what I needed to do..." Miley whispered grabbing my hand squeezing it as I smiled at her and we glanced back at the phone.

"That's good Miles, really good."

"So anyway why are you two together?" Miley questioned smiling,

Both of them began laughing and I raised my eyeborws interested at least they could still laugh, "We are having lunch at home with the family, we're in a different room though. Nothing is going on Miley…" Joe stated as Miley laughed,

"_Sure_…"

"It isn't-"

"Uhuh, anyway I should-"

"MILEY, NICK LUNCH."

Both our mouths dropped as I heard Demi start chocking on the end of the line, we both turned around to see Sam standing there looking confused and then he clicked, "I MEAN NICK…OLE! Miley and Nicole time for lunch, you girls both like Salad's right?" We both just stared at him in a complete shock, fuck we were in trouble now. Miley turned back giving an awkward laugh trying to think of something to say, but how could we cover this up.

"Nick?" Joe asked finally as Miley sighed,

She looked at me panicked as TJ walked out and slapped Sam over the head, looking at Miley giving her a nod. "Is my new friend, her name is Nicole but she goes by Nick for short…and it's kind of weird but she's a really sweet person. She actually lives here…in the...Car...Mexico." Miley stated and I looked at her impressed that was good, minus the end bit where she stumbled over the country again.

"Then why did that person correct themselves?"

Miley gave an awkward laugh looking around panicked, "Because…"

"Because?" Joe asked.

"I have to eat lunch, bye guys."

Miley grabbed the phone and hung up as we all fell into silence,

"GOOD JOB IDIOT!" Do you know what you've done?" TJ yelled at Sam and I stood up kissing Miley on the head, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? Let's just hope they don't have a second thought about it okay. I can't believe you were so stupid Sam!"

TJ turned and stormed inside as Miley stood up, as Sam just rolled his eyes like he didn't care.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Sam, I'll fix it." Miley stated alongside me.

Sam turned and walked back inside as I exchanged a look with Miley, she smiled leaning over onto me.

"Well that went badly? Was it weird hearing their voices like that?" Miley asked me carefully and I nodded, trying to stay strong.

"It hurt…"

Miley moved her hand through my hair as I felt tears come to my eyes, over the whole thing I'd tried to forget about them. Think as if I didn't miss them, but I did and it had been months now yet it still hurt. I let a tear slip down my face as Miley pulled me into a hug and I held myself together, but after a second I let a few more tears roll down my face. Miley hugged me tightly giving a sigh,

"It's okay Nick, I know it hurts…but it'll get better."

"I know." I whispered pulling away, "I know that." Miley smiled and I moved my hand up cupping her face, "I love you gorgeous, and even though I miss them it's nothing compared to living without you." I whispered and leaned down pressing my lips delicately against hers…

"MILEY, NICK LUNCH!" TJ screamed, as we pulled apart.

Miley gave a weak smile, "We better go inside before he looses it."

"Good idea."


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer~ Don't own anything!

**Chapter 19**

**Joe.  
**

I was suspicious.

Nick was murdered, Miley had confirmed that to all of us. She was involved in something huge and the FBI were apart of it as well, yet she didn't want us looking into it. Miley kept disappearing and now I was beginning to become a skeptic to Nick's death, if he saw something and he told Miley then why had they killed him and not Miley? If they were after her, then why hadn't they attacked her yet, like Selena? Where was Miley? What was Miley hiding? And it all lead back to my conclusion, maybe Nick wasn't even dead maybe he was hiding. Either way I was going to work it out no matter how long it took!

Today was Nick's birthday and the day of his CD release. We were doing promo all day for it and decided to do a meet and greet with the fans at Disneyland, it seemed symbolic. Tonight the whole family were going to have dinner and hopefully Miley would be there, that's if she came back from Caribbean.

"You okay?" Demi asked,

We'd decided to go together to Disneyland as friends…nothing more.

"Thinking about Nick, and everything. I'm still so confused." I stated turning around a corner and coming to a red light, "Miley knows he was murdered yet whoever killed him is after her. It is just so-"

"Unfinished, like there is so much more."

I nodded looking at Demi, "So it's not just me? Since we saw Miley in the will attorney's office everyone has kept their mouths shut and not even mentioned it. Nick was murdered, it changes everything…and I'm not even sure if he was murdered after…."

"Hearing Miley on the phone, with Nick." Demi whispered.

"Yeah."

"It seems strange, I agree Joe. And now I'm even starting to question it, but I have to remember Miley is devastated and she's only just recovering if she knew Nick was alive then…she would have told us." Demi stated seriously and I nodded as the light changed to green.

"What if she isn't allowed too?"

"Why don't we snoop around? I know she told us not too? But why not? She said those people were after her, but if we don't tell her we're snooping around then what's the harm?" Demi suggested as I nodded, that did sound like a really good idea even if we went against Miley.

"Okay let's do it."

I drove into one of the back entrances of the theme park, turning to see Demi looking nervous. I moved one of my hands off the wheel and put it on top of hers "We'll work out what's going on okay. Miley's in trouble and we owe it to her as a friend to look into it, even if she told us not to! I reckon we can take these guys down because clearly the police can't…"

"Or the FBI? This is all really serious." Demi muttered as I squeezed her hand,

"We'll work it out have to...for Nick."

I moved my hand away and parked the car climbing out to see Danielle and Kevin had just turned up as well. I walked around opening Demi's door giving Kevin a wave, which he returned as my phone started ringing. Demi reached over and pulled it out of my back pocket giving me a smirk as she purposely let her hand linger in my pocket, before pulling it out and frowning standing up. I tried to see over her shoulder as Dems turned looking at me.

"It's Miley." She stated handing it over,

I quickly accepted the call as we started walking. "You aren't coming back are you?" I asked straight away waiting for the excuse and Miley gave a sigh, "Miley you promised you would come to dinner tonight! Please…wait you have your phone? That was in your bedroom…wait are you back?"

"Yes I am Joseph, don't be so quick to assume the worst of me."

"You okay?" I asked carefully as she huffed dramatically.

Kevin and Danielle both frowned as Demi gave a weak smile, "Miley."

"Oh..." Dani whispered.

"Yeah well I've been better." She stated and then suddenly gave a giggle as I frowned and then I heard a large thud,

"Miley who are you-"

"But I suppose everyone is feeling a bit like this today. Where are you guys?" She asked as we headed through the gates spotting mom dad and Frankie.

"Disneyland."

Miley laughed, "Why?"

"Miley, Nick's CD came out today remember? Just because you got one a month ago the rest of the world had to wait. Why don't you come down here, Selena and Demi are here with my family?" I suggested as she gave a sigh and I heard a sound...a sound that could only be described as a kiss. I instantly froze confused, "Miley are you with someone right now?"

"No...no I'm not, I just I already have plans…" She hissed.

I frowned realizing Miley was not alone, someone was clearly with her just who? And why was she lying to me?

"With?"

"Nick." Miley stated as I frowned.

"You're girlfriend Nick, I thought she was-"

"No literally Nick, I was going to go and see him." Miley stated,

Wait was she-

"At the cemetery…"

"Oh right," I finally whispered uneasily, "Yeah we already went, are you sure you're okay to go alone?" I quickly recovered embarrassed that I'd even thought of that.

"I'll be fine Joe, so I rang to find out what time is dinner?"

"7."

"Oh...okay, just.." She muttered her breathing uneven. "Stop now." She whispered quietly to someone.

"Miley who are you-"

"Is my family invited?" She asked and I frowned pulling the phone away from my ear looking at mom and dad.

"Is Tish and Miley's siblings invited-"

"No but they can come, we'll have heaps of food." Mom stated smiling, "Plus the more the merrier! It would be good to have them there, if Miley wants them to come of course."

I moved the phone back to my ear just listening for a moment,

"Stop doing that you know I'm bad at lying." Miley hissed giggling.

I heard the sound of another kiss as I frowned again, so she had a boyfriend?

"They can come." I stated pissed off.

How could she have a boyfriend? Nick had just only just died but what if...

"Good because I kind of promised them I'd see them as soon as I got home and I'm just really not in the family mood right now. I just want to be alone." Miley stated and I nodded a little annoyed, yeah with this random guy who she was lying about. "So if they come I can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak…"

"You don't want to come tonight?" I asked a little insulted.

"No Joe I do, it's…just hard."

"I know but that's why we're spending it together, seven Miley okay."

"Okay bye Joe."

I hung up and looked at everyone, "How is she?" Demi asked as Selena walked up behind me and I shrugged giving her a smile, "Wait her parents are coming now, you know what the means we can't question her about what she knows…great."

"Hey Sel." I stated as she frowned.

"Miley?"

"Yes and you are not finding out what happened or what is-"

"Why not mom?" I hissed annoyed, "Nick was murdered and who ever killed him is after our best friend, is no one concerned? Because I'm freaking the hell out for her, screw what she said we should be trying to work this out. Nick would want us to do this! Especially if Miley was in danger, and plus they already had a go at you." I motioned towards Selena as Frankie looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Plus from what i just heard on the phone Miley's not only hiding those secrets, by the sound of it she has another boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Demi hissed.

"Uhuh."

"It wasn't Liam right?"

I shook my head, "No it can't be, he's in Australia."

"Oh my god but Nick only just-"

"I know."

"You are not looking into it." Mom stated in Miley's defense, "You cannot judge her without knowing everything."

"Well maybe we should find out what's going on."

"Maybe it's better we don't Joe." Dad whispered,

"It'll only hurt us all more…" Sel added seriously. "Plus if she has a boyfriend...maybe he is making her happy."

I gave a huff shaking my head, "I'm looking into it and none of you can stop me, because if something happens I will never forgive myself."

**Miley.  
**

"Nothing's changed." Nick stated looking around my bedroom.

I smiled looking over at the birthday boy, today he was happy but being in this house I knew it brought back a lot of memories for him some of which would hurt for him to relive. I pointed over to the mirror as Nick turned to see every one of his post it notes stuck there, showing our whole journey over the few months. Nick gave a laugh and walked over to admire them as I took the opportunity to lean down and pick my birthday present to him off the ground,

"Wow, I've really made a lot. Can I make another one and stick it up now?"

"Sure, there is a bunch in my study."

Nick turned around and instantly looked at me annoyed, "Miley I said no presents! Today was fantastic, I've spent the whole day with my girlfriend and got to revisit so many happy memories…" Nick stated, it was my idea but I'd had to run in via TJ and surprisingly he agreed.

The idea came about when I lied about where I'd been that day when I was reported missing. So today we both dressed up as other people, with wigs, sunglasses and hoods to cover our identity with TJ coming along to watch from a distance. First we went to the park behind my old house and looked at the tree we carved our names into, then to Pinkberry for yogurt then we went for another walk before going to the Village idiot for lunch. This afternoon we came to back to my house, although it was hard to come back here remembering the horror I went through last time…Nick was with me and that made all the difference.

"Happy Birthday Nicky!" I stated holding the present out to him.

"You shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to."

Nick took it from my hands and grabbed me around the waist with his other hand and pulled me to him. "I love you Miley Ray and today has been terrific, especially last night when we-"

"I'm standing right outside," TJ stated as we both laughed

Nick moved forward and pressed his lips against mine and I pulled away pointing at the present, "Open it! You have no idea how much work I spent on this at your house…" I stated as Nick laughed and pulled out a huge scrapbook giving me a confused look. He slowly opened it and stared confused…

I'd gone through at least ten packets of post-it notes to make this, it was every single memory I had of Nick. I'd written all of them down in point from the day I met him to a random day we went and had ice cream at the beach together on tour. It was the small things that I remember and those little things made me love Nick. He smiled looking over the pages slowly flicking through them a huge grin covering his face…

"Miley it's amazing, thank you. No wonder the garden looks so crappy."

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET! My garden is going to be gorgeous, just wait Nicholas!" I yelled at him and he laughed leaning forward to give me another kiss, just as I spotted TJ lingering at the door. I dodged his kiss looking over at TJ who gave us an apologetic look,

"Nick we gotta go, Miley you need to get to dinner."

"Fine." I groaned turning back to Nick, "I'll see you soon birthday boy!"

He leaned forward capturing my lips is a delicious kiss which made me wish he could stay here tonight so we could reenact last night. He pulled away and moved his hand to my cheek then gazed at my shoulder, which was still healing along with my head. At least I didn't have bandages on them anymore, and without knowing what happened you would never have known how my body was still recovering physically and mentally…

"Love you." He whispered moving over to TJ,

"Love you too."

"Be carefully tonight Miley." TJ warned and I nodded smiling.

I watched them disappear down the hallway disappointed, I turned around and looked at my bedroom feeling my heart racing as I stared towards the bathroom. I ignored the panic within and quickly began getting my clothes out for tonight. With in the next half hour I'd managed to have a shower, get changed and put make up on ready for dinner. I took in a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror in my bedroom, I looked okay and ready to face a hell of a lot of people. My tan appeared reliable to the location I said I'd been, so hopefully that would stop questions about my travels. I grabbed my bag and keys heading quickly through my house out the door and jumped into my car…

I only stopped for a moment as I stared at the driveway…an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach. I had to be strong though, even if that night haunted my nightmares I wouldn't let it take over my life. I started up the car and headed out the driveway confident, in only took ten minutes before I was outside the Jonas house only to see an army of paparazzi.

I climbed out just as a car pulled up behind me,

I stood for a moment staring between the new car and the paparazzi, it was Selena's car and I would much rather walk in with her then face the paparazzi alone. Selena climbed out of her car and gave me a weak smile walking across the grass to me,

"Miley you came, we need to talk." She whispered straight up.

"Now?"

"Yes now, I want to apologize again for how I acted. I was a bitch and upset that Nick chose you over me and that he was dead…I was a mess." She stated honestly and I shrugged my shoulder giving a weak smile, I didn't really care.

"It's not like I wasn't, I accept your apology."

Selena smiled and then looked over at the onslaught we were about to face, Selena offered me her hand as I laughed. I took it and she smiled as we walked along the footpath towards the house…

And then they attacked,

"MILEY, MILEY YOU'RE BACK WHERE DID YOU GO? DO YOU MISS NICK? ARE YOU HERE TO CELEBRATE HIS BIRTHDAY?" I could hear them all yelling as Selena tightened her grip on my hand, "SELENA ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH MILEY NOW? ARE YOU HERE FOR NICK?"

We walked through the gates and I released Selena's hand…

"Disgusting pigs." Selena stated as I laughed,

"I hate them, it was so good in Mexico…I got away from them." I stated walking up to the door as Selena looked at me confused and knocked her fist against the door.

"I thought you went to the Caribbean?"

Shit Miley.

"I went to both…"

"Oh." Selena looked away skeptical.

The door opened and I came face to face with Joe and Demi who both grinned at Selena and then looked at me. Demi let out a scream, but Joe got there first tackling me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm so happy you're back! Miley you should have come today, you should have seen the people! The CD has already gone number one and all the fans knew the words by the end of the day!"

"That's great Joe," I stated as he let me go and I smiled,

He suddenly placed his hand down on my shoulder as I yelped in pain, instantly all three heads spun staring at me. "Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Joe asked quickly moving his hand off my shoulder and pulling my shirt down a little bit, giving me no time to stop him…

"Oh my god, Miley what happened?" Demi asked as I smiled.

"Nothing, okay let's go-"

"Miley what happened?" Selena hissed, "Did someone do this to you?"

"I'm fine, okay I'm fine. Let just-"

"MILEY!" Mom screamed and I sighed in relief,

Thank god.

* * *

**A/N- **I'm sorry it's Tuesday and I only just updated when it should have been Sunday, but I have a good excuse...I was sick and I had a huge English assessment which almost killed me (no joke half way through the essay someone pushed my table over haha) Anyway hope you had a good weekend and this week is terrific for you :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.  
**

**Joe.  
**

"You sure this is a good idea Joe?" Demi questioned.

"She's in trouble, so yes."

I looked over at her as she nodded in agreement biting her lip. We had to do something, we did.

We sat outside Miley's house patiently waiting, it was two weeks since dinner and that night had been fantastic in celebrating Nick's birthday except for the start. Miley had a huge freakin cut across her shoulder, which had stitches and definitely had occurred recently. She avoided our questions that night like she was in just an everyday interview, not around her family and friends. But the more she pretended like she didn't hear us the more we realized…she'd been attacked. She never denied it, just avoided it.

"So the FBI clearly aren't doing a great job, my god what do you reckon happened to her? They tried to kill Miley and she got away?" Demi asked I gave a shrug leaning back on the headrest.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she just hit her shoulder when she was in the Caribbean…"

"Or Mexico?"

We exchanged a look and I shook my head, the whole vacation seemed very confusing. For a start it seemed Miley couldn't even remember where she went, one-minute Mexico next time the Caribbean, Selena had told us about it because Miley had been so clear…she only went to Mexico, yet now she went to both. Another thing was Miley didn't bring anything back, no souvenirs or photos and couldn't name her hotel or where she'd stayed…the only thing that actually confirmed she went away was her tan, but even that could have been a couple days in the L.A sun.

"Do you have feelings for Miley?" Demi suddenly asked.

"No."

"Okay."

"Why?" I questioned confused, "This isn't about the whole kiss is it? Because seriously there was nothing in it! I was upset she was a complete wreck, it meant nothing to me what so ever."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay."

"Okay." Demi stated a smile coming to her face, "It's just that we've been hanging out a lot recently and I thought…maybe, we should try again?"

"Try what again?" I asked confused as Demi rolled her eyes.

"Dating."

I stared at her for a moment and considered it, Demi and me had become close again since Nick died and we weren't really best friends anymore…it was more then that. I gave a smile and shrugged my shoulders looking away, "Have to wait and see what happens, but maybe in the future…or the next couple of weeks maybe we should try it all over again?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Demi stated calmly.

A silence came between us, it wasn't awkward more like a contemplative silence as we thought about the idea.

I glanced over just as Miley's car came out of the driveway, "Looks like Miley finally decided to leave the nest, right let's see where she is disappearing to all the time." I announced starting up the car. I kept at a distance following her but soon we caught up to Miley's car and I slowed down trying to look inconspicuous.

"She's going onto the freeway…" Demi muttered,

"I know."

I followed her along the freeway staying at a distance behind as Miley. It seemed like at least half an hour before suddenly she pulled off the road heading down an exit, I looked up at the street sign confused we were on the other side of the city. We yet again followed as she drove down numerous streets leading us to completely get lost to where exactly she was going. Finally Miley stopped and parked the car as I pulled up a few cars down, as we stared around…

"Where the hell are we?" Demi asked confused.

I looked at all the suburban houses all pretty much the same design, "I have no idea, maybe she knows someone who lives out here?" I asked confused as Miley climbed out and we looked to see she was hiding her face with the hood of her jacket, what was she up to?

Miley crossed the road and we watched as she opened one of the gates and the front door opened as my mouth dropped staring at a familiar figure. "Oh my god that's the FBI guy! The one that's always following her around." Demi hissed as he casually looked around and gave Miley a smile as she walked in and slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Demi yelled.

"I don't know, I totally forgot about him. I mean he isn't following her anymore yet she's coming to visit him?" I asked completely confused shaking my head,

"Should we go check out the house?" Demi suggested.

"No, he's FBI! I don't wanna get shot."

I exchanged a nervous look with Demi only for the front door to open, and then Miley walked out again…skipping? We both stared at her as she jumped down the steps happily and I quickly pushed the button and the window rolled down. Instantly we heard Miley giggling away and saying something, which I couldn't make out as another hooded figure came out, and the guy. What was going on here? Why hadn't Miley told us about this?

"Twenty minutes!" The FBI guy yelled as I felt my body shake,

I watched Miley take the random guys hand as I shook my head, I had to be imagining it there is no way that could be my brother. I turned to see Demi just staring in shock as the two of them headed off down the street and the FBI guy slammed the front door to the orange fronted house. I didn't even ask Demi and turned on the car carefully pulling out and following them only to see they'd entered a huge park.

"Miley has a boyfriend?" Demi whispered as I parked again.

"It has to be the guy she was on the phone to. I can't believe this." I spat completely insulted for Nick.

I watched the two of them walking and then suddenly he grabbed her and she screamed laughing, we both watched in shock as this faceless guy pulled Miley into a kiss. My mouth dropped and I watched shaking my head, this couldn't be happening…Miley couldn't have a boyfriend! Not this soon…

"Oh my god."

I opened the car door ready to scream at her, she'd betrayed Nick and I was ready to punch this guy senseless for being so stupid to think Miley was in the right state of mind to be dating. Yet again I felt it again…what if that guy wasn't a random...what if he was exactly who I thought he was.

**Miley.**

"PLEASE!" I yelled pleading with TJ.

"No you aren't going to the park alone, firstly it's dangerous and more importantly I do not trust you two alone in a park together." TJ stated as Nick wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek as I giggled. "This is what I mean, look at you two! I don't want to have to explain to the police why you two were doing god knows what in the park..."

"TJ give it a break, just let them go…" Sarah stated smiling.

"Yeah TJ."

"Yeah." Nick stated as I laughed.

TJ shook his head as Sarah rolled her eyes walking over to us, "Go okay, TJ they'll be fine! We let them out into North Hollywood and they were fine." Sarah stated as TJ looked at her annoyed.

I nodded as Nick followed and we both gave him our best puppy dog looks hopeful.

"That was with me." He retorted.

"Yes and we're only a couple of houses away, it's just the park TJ let them have a little bit of fun." Sarah stated looking at him seriously as he shook his head, "TJ, Nick hardly has any fun in here and he's spent so much time on the kitchen…and Miley has spent so much time…doing something outside, not sure what but it's getting there...I think."

My smiled dropped as I stared at Sarah insulted.

"It is." I hissed frowning,

"Uhuh, come on TJ just let them go." Sarah stated as I frowned and Nick rubbed my shoulder.

"FINE!" TJ announced as I bounced on my heels, the grin spreading back across my face. "Twenty minutes."

I turned around and pressed my lips against Nick's as he kissed me back and TJ groaned pushing us both, "Go before I change my mind. Now twenty minutes and keep your hoods up, or I will personally come and kill you, that would solve a whole bunch of problems then! Be careful! Understand?"

I pulled away from Nick and nodded, "Good to go?"

"Hell yeah."

I turned giving a smile taking his hand, "Nick can I have a word…" TJ stated frowning as Nick sighed dropping my hand. "Miley go outside and wait, I'll borrow him for ten seconds."

I looked at the three of them confused.

"Why?"

Sarah just smiled rolling her eyes, "Just some technical stuff, he'll be there in a second."

I looked between the three of them knowing something was going on, I decided they wouldn't tell me and I'd get it out of Nick in the park.

"Fine."

"Okay go outside Miles." TJ stated and I nodded.

I turned and walked towards the front door giving Sarah a smile as she returned it and I flicked my hood up again happily. I hadn't spent two whole weeks with Nick and it was so great to be with him, especially alone time. I opened the door and skipped out jumping the two steps like a child, being this close to Nick made me feel on top of the world. I turned around looking to see Nick following me…that was quick! Maybe what ever they were taking about wasn't so bad after all? I couldn't wipe the smile off my face I just felt so overcome with excitement.

"What are you five?" Nick asked walking out.

"Yep." I stated laughing,

Nick walked over and smiled as I stared at his gorgeous face shaking my head, how had I been so lucky to get him? Nick smiled and pushed me to turn around as we walked out the gate and I noticed TJ had appeared at the door. He looked at us frowning and shook his head rolling his eyes,

"Twenty minutes!" He yelled and Nick took my hand.

"Okay, let's go."

Nick squeezed my hand as we started walking down the street.. "I missed you so much and thanks for the post-it notes! More to add to my collection. I finished up my movie this week and if you didn't already know your CD has been number one for two weeks now." I stated quickly and Nick laughed as I heard a car start up behind us, but didn't turn around to see where is was.

"I'm happy you liked them, and yes I did know! How was dinner with everyone on my birthday?" Nick asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder rolling my eyes dramatically as Nick laughed, "Really it was that bad?"

"YES!"

He kissed my head looking down worried.

"What happened?" He asked as we entered the park,

"Well Joe hit me in the shoulder, and it hurt like a mother-"

"Really?" Nick asked worried moving his hand to my head as his eyes stared at my shoulder worried, "How is your head and shoulder? And please tell me your okay at home Miley and be honest, you still having nightmares about what happened that night? Because maybe you should consider moving?"

I looked at him and frowned, "They are fine Nicky, and I'm not selling my house. I worked so hard on that! It's my pride and joy, it took me ages to complete it and I'm not going to be a wuss…"

"Too bad you're landscape gardening isn't as good as your interior…"

"Excuse me?" I questioned and Nick laughed.

"What?"

"Did you just take a stab at me?"

"No..."

"You did and so did Sarah, what is your problem with my garden?"

"I'm just saying the garden still looks like World War three." He stated and I looked at him ready to attack, "TJ is this close to going out there and finishing it himself, because he reckons you are just mucking around with all the dirt like a kid!"

"WHAT? NO" I yelled jumping on Nick angriliy.

He instantly grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder killing my attack and I screamed giggling,

"I told him not too! Because I love you and I have faith in all your projects including this one." Nick whispered dropping me as I leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. Nick instantly kissed back as I struggled to hold back my giggles. "I believe-" He whispered. "In everything that you do."

Kissing Nick was like winning every award in the world, because he was just that special to me and there was no way I could ever begin to start how much I was in love with him. He kept me sane when at times I could feel myself going mental, Nick made me smile even when I was crying and laugh when I was mad at him. He was the most perfect, yet imperfect person in the world and I knew that we would have our happily ever after because one day we would be married and have kids like I'd always wanted…even if I was in witness protection with him.

Then in one a second my fantasy was killed.

"MILEY WHAT THE HELL?" I heard a scream.

Panic flew through me, as I was forcefully detached from Nick's lips, only to see horror across his face. I was spun around and my mouth dropped staring at Joe, "MILEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? NICK JUST DIED AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AND WHO ARE-"

Then the worst happened.

Joe looked up and just froze as every little bit of fear hit me. This was the moment I'd been dreading since the first day.

This was worse then being attacked or the horror I'd been living through because this meant…everything was ruined. Everything I'd been trying to hide was out and now I'd loose Nick from my grasp, because the FBI made one rule that I tell no one and now Joe knew. I held my breath pain driving through my body as my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. Oh god what had I done?

Then a female scream echoed through the park and I looked at my boyfriend as the tears began to fall.

Everything I'd done to protect his secret was gone and now as a consequence I'd loose Nick for good this time.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Nick.**

My brother just stared at me like I was the walking dead.**  
**

A high pitched scream echoed through the park as my eyes remained locked with Joe's who stood staring completely overcome. His mouth was slightly open, and I could see his mind processing yet there was just nothing he could say. I watched my older brother's face just turn to horror and all the color drain from it in seconds, but there was nothing that could be done now as Demi's scream continued. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at him in dismay, I had to do something...I had too.

I suddenly realized I needed to take control. I had to fix this.

I spun around staring at my best friend.

"DEMI SHUT UP." I screamed staring at her.

Instantly her mouth closed and she stumbled back like she'd seen a ghost, then again she most likely thought she was. Demi then started crying and fell onto her knees unsure of what to do. She started looking at Miley and Joe for support to tell her she wasn't crazy…but no one said anything.

"Nick…"

I turned looking at Miley watching the tears fall down her face causing my heart to break. I knew what she was thinking, we both had the same horrible thoughts and it was most likely going to happen now. I had to reassure her, even if it was a lie. "Miley babe it's fine okay, you calm down Demi and I'll talk to Joe. We won't be separated okay, I'm not going anywhere…"

Miley nodded and hesitantly stepped over to the hysterical Demi who was just staring at me rocking back and forth. I took a deep breath and looked over at Joe who looked like a wax statue. I stepped towards him and Joe closed his mouth, tears brimming in his eyes and then suddenly he let out a chocked sob and took two running leaps and slammed into my body, bringing me into the biggest and most suffocating hug Joe had ever given. Straight away I wrapped my arms around him as tears of relief started escaping Joe, he never cried yet he was now. His fingers grasped my shirt and I rubbed his back.

"I knew it…I knew it…" He chocked out, "I knew you weren't dead. I knew it, I so...I knew it."

I hugged Joe letting a small smile come to my face, even though all hell had just broken loose I still was hugging my brother something I thought I would never get to do again. I could hear Miley mumbling words to Demi as Joe continued to cry onto my shoulder and I finally pushed him off me, yet again I was faced with his eyes just staring at me like I was god. He shook his head giving a laugh and put his hand on my shoulder, and then I saw the change and the anger began to appear…

"Your alive." He responded as the frown grew. "You are fucking alive. WHAT THE HELL NICK, WHAT THE-"

"Joe don't yell." I hissed at him, as he looked at me ready to kill.

"How could you do this to us Nick?" He yelled.

"Joe just-"

"We thought you were DEAD! Why are you doing this, putting us through THIS HELL? You have no idea how fucking hard this has all been. I thought my little brother was DEAD." Joe screamed at me his voice rose as I saw his face now beginning to turn red as I contemplated what the hell I was going to do now. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US LIKE THIS? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU'RE KILLING US ALL? DID YOU NO REALIZE THE PAIN WE WOULD FEEL?"

I gave a huff looking at him pained.

"Joe I'm in witness protection. I DIDN'T GET A CHOICE!"

It was out. The secret was gone. It was done.

Joe stared at me and then his eyes looked away over to Miley and Demi trying to gain perspective, or so I thought. I turned around staring at Demi still crying and Miley whispering calmly in her ear.

"AND YOU-"

Joe suddenly paced past me before I could stop him, barely missing my arm as he moved over like a tank, grabbing Miley's shoulder as she instantly cried out in pain. With in seconds I was at her side and pushed Joe away annoyed now, he had no right to touch her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled in his face.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?" Joe screamed at Miley not even acknowledging me, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HE WAS ALIVE MILEY? HOW LONG?" I watched tears stream down my brother's face, as Miley looked at me scared tears spilling down her terrified face as well. She looked at Joe moving her hand up toward him, but he stepped away glaring at her like she was the devil.

"I knew…"

"HOW LONG?"

From the beginning. I've known all along, Joe I'm-"

Joe lunged forward and grabbed Miley ready to hit her, I didn't have time to stop Miley from falling over but I jumped pulling Joe off her as he swung his fist into mid air. Miley hit the ground next to Demi who was just staring at me, with huge wide eyes her head shaking in shock.

"STOP JOE!" I yelled shoving him in the chest,

"SHE FUCKING LIED TO US, SHE-"

"She wasn't allowed to tell you! Miley has kept me alive so don't you dare touch her Joe! She's been the only thing keeping me alive and you have no idea how much fucking danger I've put her in! SOMEONE ATTACKED HER JOE, THEY TRIED TO KILL HER! Miley almost died to save me." Joe stared at me and shook his head,

"YOU BOTH LIED TO US WHAT THE-"

"Nick…" Demi whispered as Joe stopped.

Joe let out a groan and stepped away grabbing onto his hair pacing a few steps. I turned back to Dems who frowned.

She stood up and stared at me very carefully, she delicately moved her fingers out to me and touched my face and then moved her hand onto my shoulder. I watched her eyes linger on my face as Demi looked over me carefully biting her lip as she pulled my hand over and pulled up my sleeve, she looked down and traced the scar on it. I'd gotten on the set of Camp Rock when I accidentally cut myself with a piece of wood on the canoe…Demi was there. She looked at me as she shook her head…

"It's really you." She whispered and I nodded.

"It's me Dem."

Demi let out a happy sob and I opened my arms for her, as my best friend jumped into them relief across her face. I wrapped them around her as she started crying, and I leaned down holding her tightly in my arms. "It's okay Dems, I'm real. I'm alive. I've never died I promise…I just had to disappear." I whispered and looked to see Joe standing there and Miley still on the ground staring downward unwilling to face this.

I let go of Demi and she looked at me confused, I moved over to Miley who was violently shaking not from the cold but in fear. I moved my hand to her face, "Miley it'll be fine, they won't take me away I won't let them. And if they do, you're coming with me okay…" I whispered lying,

I hated seeing her like this but I'd already made my decision, when it was time to leave Miley wasn't coming with me. "You okay, did you hurt anything?"

She shook her head and I dropped my hand, offering it to her. Miley accepted and I easily pulled her off the ground and she moved behind me to be protected from Joe. I looked at Demi and Joe both looking a mix of angry, upset but mostly just unbelievable thankful.

"So if you're in witness protection…" Demi whispered shaking, tears still falling down her face. "How did you end up there? I'm just confused…"

"I know and I don't know how much I can tell you…"

I suddenly noticed a figure walking towards us and Miley stiffened grabbing onto arm. Both Demi and Joe turned up as I groaned. Shit.

TJ walked out and took one glance at the two of them before turning back to Miley and me…

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled,

I opened my mouth as he shook his head, "BACK TO THE HOUSE, ALL FOUR OF YOU NOW! WE DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE KNOWING."

**Miley.**

I'd had to act and portray characters for so long now, but never once had I had so many emotions compounded into me.

I was so relieved that it was two less people, that I didn't have to lie to their faces anymore but at the same time I was fear stricken with the idea that the FBI would take Nick away from me, for good this time.

"So that's basically what happened," Nick whispered to Demi and Joe, who just stared at him silently, both wide eyed and shocked.

I knew what it felt like to be in their position, it was so real yet so unbelievable and I could see they weren't grasping all of what Nick had said. Reality however would hit them soon, just like it hit me so long ago. "Now I've got you guys into this mess, I have no idea what we're going to do. You have no idea how much planning went into this, Miley wasn't even supposed to know."

I sat alone on the separate couch, my fingers grasping a cup of stone cold coffee, which Sarah had made after she began to freak out and TJ told her to do something productive instead of yelling at Nick and me. Sam had arrived and the three of them were locked away in a room together, talking to the heads discussing what they should do while all of us sat out here in a state of uncertainty waiting for the verdict. My eyes scanned the room, which once only used to contain Nick and me with one of the guys, but now Demi and Joe were sitting there and I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Nick…" Joe whispered,

He'd thankfully calmed down, but I wasn't risking moving over to be near them right now. I didn't want to be near anyone right now.

"If you've been alive and Miley's been visiting you..."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you know about Liam…and…" Joe started and trailed off.

I looked up wide eyed at him and he instantly closed his mouth.

"The kiss?" Nick spat staring at him. "Oh I know all about that Joe, what the hell were you-"

"Can we not talk about this." I whispered.

"We are going to freakin talk about it Miley, he kissed you."

"He was upset."

"Why are you defending him?" Nick yelled at me.

I closed my eyes and looked down as Nick sighed.

"Look I'm sorry." Joe whispered simply.

I looked up to see Nick staring at Joe who looked really scared,

"Fine." Nick hissed. "I'm going to forgive you for what happened but we will be talking about it Joe. Don't think I'm just going to forget that you kissed my girlfriend, even if I was dead."

"What about Liam?" Demi whispered changing the topic.

Nick looked up at me as I turned away. "Liam well let's just say Miley and me both had agreements in that."

Joe stared across at me unsure of what to say, after all I had lied to both of them.

"So Mexico? The Caribbean?"

I shook my head looking down, "More like laying in bed completely concussed with blood pouring out of my head and shoulder…it was fun." I muttered shaking my head,

Nick suddenly stood up and walked over to me as I uneasily moved over, knowing he wanted to sit down.

"And when you went missing right after Nick's funeral…?"

"She was with me." Nick stated sitting down beside me,

"And you found out Selena was attacked…"

"Because they increased security around my house, and I heard them talking about her. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had too because they would have taken Nick away from me and you have no idea how much I'm in love with him." I whispered pleadingly as I looked at Nick seeing the concern in his eyes, "I am in love with you, so don't even think about running off."

"I'm not going too."

Nick wrapped his arm around me kissing the side of my head, but we both knew it was out of his hands to make a decision. Nick took the coffee from my fingers and placed it on the table, gently entwining our fingers together as I stared up into his eyes. Nick gave me one of his looks, it made me instantly feel that little bit less panicked and scared, instead I felt thankful that I could see him right now and even if they took him away…I still knew he was okay. I still knew he was alive.

"I missed seeing you two like that…" Demi whispered.

We both turned to see both of them just staring at us, analyzing our every movement. "It's so strange to see you two together, I just never imagined it." Demi whispered shaking her head, "It's good, and it makes me less angry at you Miley I suppose because I can see why you did this…all of this."

"So someone attacked you? And you didn't tell us?" Joe asked bouncing back to the previous topic.

I nodded shrugging my shoulders; "Yeah actually it was the night after I told Nick about you kissing me."

"Oh..."

"He screamed at me, and said that he never wanted to see me again. I went home and got thrown into my mirror, and then a gun was pointed at my face…over all I think it was a good twenty four hours." I whispered trying to give a small joke as Nick smiled but the other two didn't.

"I feel like such a jerk now." Joe muttered, "Nick if I'd known I would-"

"We'll discuss this later Joe." Nick responded cutting him off.

"Wait why is your house such a mess then Miley? And how did you stay upset for so long?" Demi suddenly asked,

Nick and me both exchanged looks and I just shook my head looking down, "Why do you think I avoided you so much? I wasn't upset, but I had to act it. You guys were crying and it was all good because no one saw me not crying…but then Joe you noticed. The FBI told me to mess up the house, to make myself seem depressed, it was all a very well practiced act. I kind of deserve an Emmy or Oscar." I muttered seriously as they stared at me shocked,

"But you weren't eating anything." Joe whispered.

"Oh I was behind closed doors, I stuffed myself with food."

Demi leaned back on Joe shaking her head, "This is just so much to take in, I'm so happy but I'm also freaking the hell out and waiting to wake up…I'm also really pissed off." She whispered and Joe nodded in agreement opening his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Nick…" Sarah called.

"Yeah." He replied playing with my hair.

"Come here."

I looked at him pleadingly and Nick gave me a weak smile, gently kissing the top of my head as he stood up. I watched him leave the room and stared at the ground nervously, what was going to happen now? I felt tears coming to my eyes just thinking about a life without Nick, I couldn't even imagine it because it was just so horrible. I didn't even realize Joe had sat over with me until I felt the arm wrap around me…

"Hey it's okay don't cry." He whispered as Demi stood up as well.

"You don't understand…"

"We do Miley okay, and even if he does get moved isn't it for the best? Miley he's just a boy you know that right?" Demi whispered as I looked at her annoyed, she instantly stared at me apologetic, "Okay I was trying to help, but isn't it better knowing his safe some place then here in danger?"

"Yes." I whispered, "But I love him."

"We know." They both chorused.

"I'd do anything for him, anything…."

"Like give up this world?" Joe whispered and I nodded,

"I'd give up everything in a heartbeat. I would give up my life for his."

I heard an awkward cough and turned looking up to see TJ standing there with Nick, Sarah and Sam all staring at us. "Well you won't be needing to do that, we've come to an arrangement."

"What?" I hissed quickly.

"Nick is staying but you can only see him one a time, and you need to work out which days and what times with us…if you can't make it or you change your plans you skip your time with him."

I just sat there looking at them, "You're not leaving?" I whispered.

Nick looked at me and shook his head.

I was up in seconds and I grabbed onto him, dragging Nick into a kiss. He laughed against my mouth as we began to make out, I loved his taste, the way he looked at me and everything about Nick. I was in love with everything. Nick wrapped his arms around me and I could just feel the smile growing on my face, while I heard an awkward chuckle,

"Okay you guys…we get it your happy…okay break it up."

We didn't stop as TJ sighed, "See this is what we have to deal with, if they aren't kissing out here they are in the bedroom having-"

I pulled away from Nick my mouth dropping. "We are not."

"Oh you are." Sarah muttered.

I turned looking at Demi and Joe who just looked at us shocked yet again and then Joe gave Nick a smirk raising his eyebrows. Nick turned red and I smiled running my fingers through his hair, never did I think I'd be in a house let alone the same room as my two best friends and my boyfriend but here we all were and we would make this work. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N- **See how nice I am, I updated really quickly? Mainly because I stupidly mentioned I'd written this chapter on twitter and I instantly had demands for it to posted (Team M and Aino) :P Anyway I'm not updating this weekend because I'm going to the beach so yeah sorry about that, hopefully this makes up for it :P


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Nick.**

Joe just had to take the first chance to spend time with me.

I uneasily paced the hallway planning out how I was going to speak to my brother. It had been twenty-four hours and the happiness was gone, now replaced with rage for kissing my girlfriend. I didn't want to talk to him about it, instead I just wanted to punch Joe in the face and be done with it. I pushed my hand through my hair and turned around beginning to walk back down the hallway again only to see shoes in front of me.

"Nick."

I looked up to see Sarah staring at me uneasily.

"What?"

"He's your brother." She stated seriously and I sighed looking away, yeah that was the problem. He was _my_ brother and he kissed _my_ girlfriend. "Just remember Nick what happened to Miley after you yelled at her, I'm not saying that's going to happen but maybe it's better that you're thankful for the fact you have Joe in your life now instead of milling on the past where he thought you were dead."

I looked at her and considered it for a moment then nodded.

"I'm just mad still…"

"Yeah well that's to be expected Nick, but he thought you were dead."

"But he kissed Miley."

"But he was upset." She defended Joe as I let out a groan turning to her.

"Well how would you handle it Sarah?" I spat annoyed.

She looked at me staring directly into my eyes like Miley always did when she was demanding something. "You talk about it calmly Nick. Don't get all pissed and angry, Joe was upset, Miley was hurt you didn't expect this to be easy so just step inside Joe's shoes. Give him a chance to explain before you go and break his nose…" I stared at her and nodded, I suppose I could let him speak.

"Fine, fine I will."

Sarah gave me a weak smile, "Good, talking is key to solving problems not violence." She turned and walked away as TJ slipped out of the kitchen looking completely drained of color.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked concerned.

He just smiling rubbing his stomach, "Not feeling great…"

"Oh okay, I thought it had to do with Nick."

Sarah gave me a smile and headed into the kitchen as I looked at TJ and he quickly walked over towards me. Without a word he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into my bedroom slamming the door. I instantly looked at him confused and just by the way his lips were tight locked and his brow frowned, I knew his stomach was the least of the worries right now. He finally let out a sigh and ran his hand across his face.

"_They_ know you're alive Nick." He stated simply.

My eyes widened, I needed no explanation. Just by the look in TJ's eyes I knew "they" meant the drug ring. I stared at him in shock. Shit.

"But…but we-"

"We're screwed Nick, correction you are fucked." TJ whispered.

I took in a breath and stepped back sitting down on my bed, I clenched my fists terrified and then looking back to him. "We fucked up big time. The guy who claimed he killed you and took the reward was found dead last night in an alleyway…he had four words burned into his bare chest." TJ stated seriously and turned staring at me , "We know he's alive."

"Shit." I hissed under my breath.

"Nick someone leaked it, someone is leaking things about you."

I looked up concerned as I saw a knowing look cross his face.

"No…no it's not Miley she would-"

"No." TJ stated cutting me off, "Its not her I'm worried about."

He nodded outside and I frowned, "Sarah?"

"And Sam…"

"Shit, what do we do?"

TJ looked at me and sighed. "Nothing."

My eyes widened as I looked at him in terror, "_Nothing?_" I repeated.

TJ sighed and raised his arms, "Nick they've known for at least a week. Look they may or may not know where we are keeping you, but two things is stopping them getting to you." He hissed and I stared at TJ confused. "Firstly Miley. If you die she'll know…she's going to be too hard for them to kill now, well hopefully. She's in the media as your distraught girlfriend and questions aren't just coming up in your family about your death, no there has been a steady stream in some media too. Your real death would fracture the drug ring."

"So if I die."

"They'll die with you, but not in the way we want." He hissed.

"I don't understand."

"Nick we don't want them to split up, we want them together in our custody. We want to put a quick easy end to this and the public finding out would destroy the main drug ring but create new little gangs. Not to mention so many innocent people could die in the process, people like you Nick. " He announced and I just stared at him confused…I frowned trying to imagine it but it was hard to grasp, there were others like me waiting for them to be caught. It wasn't just me in witness protection because of the drug ring, there were heaps of us.

"So we do nothing?"

"You don't say a thing." He stated and I nodded.

"So what's the other thing?"

"Where this house is located."

"What do you mean-"

"Nick you aren't in just a suburban area." He hissed at me and I frowned and TJ sighed, "God I would never have let you outside alone if you weren't in a safe environment. Nick most of these houses are owned by the government, soldiers live in them…and not just any type of soldiers, we're talking secret units." I just stared at him, "And C.I.A agents, FBI agents you are protected here."

"So we just pretend like nothing is happening."

"Exactly and-"

"And what?" I hissed growing annoyed.

"You can't tell Miley."

I just stared at him and shook my head, "No I am telling-"

"Nick we're getting a new location ready…a couple weeks that's it." TJ responded and I stood up on the verge of a complete emotional release, what? "Nick you can't tell her anything, and she is not coming with you. No one is coming with you except me." I just stared at him and felt my heart drop.

"So one day…we'll just disappear."

I looked up and TJ stared apologetic. "It's for the best Nick, you know it is."

I turned away feeling tears coming to my eyes as my heart began to rip, I wouldn't let it take over though and I sniffled thinking instead of acting. I turned back to TJ. "Yes…yes it is, anything to keep them safe. Anything to keep Miley safe, and if that means…if that means leaving then so be it."

TJ walked over and for the first time ever he opened his arms, I fell into them refusing to cry as he wrapped his arms around me. "Nick you are brave and courageous and I wish we could change this outcome, but we can't. Miley will always love you, but you have to let go so she can be the person she wants to be." He whispered and released me rubbing my arm.

"I'm telling Joe I'm leaving, I have too. He's my brother."

"Nick no you cannot-"

"What difference will it make? The drug ring will work it out anyway."

TJ stood considering the idea as a heavy fist landed on the front door, I stared at him and he just shrugged. I moved towards the door not caring what TJ was going to say because when I left one person needed to tell my girlfriend that I was gone for good this time. I moved to the front door and opened it to see Joe who was smiling holding a bag of what appeared to be lunch. The second he saw me though his face dropped and I leaned back against the wall.

"What happened? Nick if this is about Miley I'm really sorry." He started and walked in closing the door. "Look I swear it was a complete mistake…and well Demi and me we're kind of dating so I don't have feelings for Miley, well I do but not in that way like in a friend, little sister way."

I turned looking at Joe closing my eyes.

"Joe I'm leaving." I hissed and waited a moment for it to sink in.

I opened my eyes and stared at him as Joe frowned.

"And you can't tell Demi…or Miley."

"What?" He yelled staring at me, "No way I am-"

"Joe they know I'm alive."

"Oh god."

"I need you do something for me."

Joe looked at me shaking his head in shock and I saw the pain in his expression.

"Anything Nick, what do you need."

I gave a sigh feeling the tears approaching again, "I need you to tell Miley once I'm gone that I'm not coming back. I need you to protect her and force her into living her life. Joe you need to make sure she moves on." I stated seriously and I saw his eyes begin to water and he covered his mouth giving one small nod.

He dropped the bag onto the floor and pulled me into a hug as the tears began to fall. Like TJ said...it was for the best.

**Miley.**

I sipped the coffee my eyes scanning the café absently.

A smile was sent in my direction, which I returned staring across at Sam who turned looking back to his paper. I was about to go for an audition and trying to get myself in the right mind set however the only thing I could think about right now was Joe and if his face was still intact.

"Miley?"

I looked up surprised by the familiar voice to see my boyfriend's mother Denise hovering over me. She instantly brightened and I knew I was in trouble, I noticed behind her Paul stood ordering at the counter and I knew I had no escape.

"Honey how are you?" She questioned smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders weakly. "Okay I guess, how are you Denise?"

"Good, gosh it feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages…"

I could see what she was hinting at and I smiled.

"Well why don't you sit down?"

She instantly grinned and took up the seat alongside mine and looked at me, "How are you seriously Miley? We've hardly talked about Nick, I spent a lot of time with Selena but of course we didn't realize that you and Nick were…together again." She stated and I nodded slowly, god I wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Yeah well I could be better of course, but I'm dealing with it."

She nodded her smile disappearing. "It's still hard."

"I know, I just keep waiting for his laugh and smile but…"

"They never come." Denise finished and I nodded staring down.

I felt Denise hand slip over the top of mine and I looked up staring at her face, she reminded so much of Nick. "It'll get better, it will." She whispered and I just kept my face blank looking at her. "I was actually going to come over and see you…but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I knew we'd both end up crying where as meeting you here by chance well maybe we can keep the tears in line."

I gave a small laugh looking down, "I can hardly keep it together anywhere."

"I know the feeling. The last time I broke down actually was when I went through Nick's stuff again…"

I looked up staring at Denise surprised. She looked at me giving a weak smile and I saw a look in her eyes of worry as she moved to her bag. I frowned a little confused by what she was doing as Paul appeared and gave me a smile, "Hey Miley it's good to see you here, what are you up too?" He asked sitting down.

"Oh an audition in about an hour, how are you Paul?"

"Yeah…not bad." I could see in his eyes though he wasn't the same guy anymore.

Denise pulled a small box out of her bag and I frowned. She looked at Paul for approval who nodded and she pushed it over to me. I saw the tears in her eyes and the unrest in Paul's face as I looked at the box in front of me and then back to Denise confused,

"What's this?" I whispered.

Denise sniffled and rubbed my hand gently in a maternal way. "We found it amongst his belongings Miley. Of course we thought…well we thought it was for Selena and we were going to give it to her but then…well we weren't sure." She explained and I looked towards Paul who was just staring down blankly. I turned back to Denise and she gave me a weak smile, "We decided to call and ask when he purchased it and…it was a week before he…before he died. So we can assume it was meant for you"

I just stared at her and then down to the box…It was just cardboard, it couldn't be that important.

"What is it?" I asked her.

Paul looked up and I stared between the two of them kind of nervous.

"We discussed whether we should give it you but in the end we thought it would be the best if we did…after all it has no use to anyone now. And I'm sure it would have been yours, so you might as well have it. It wasn't originally in this box, but in another…we found the other empty, we're assuming he did it to hide it from you." Paul announced and I stared at Nick's parents nervously. I looked back down to the cardboard box and picked it up uncertain.

I stared at the shape of it and tried to kill the thoughts in my head…

It couldn't be a….No. He would have told me. No he would have asked me by now.

I closed my eyes and opened the box nervously and then sucked in a breath allowing my eyes to stare down. Instantly shock spiraled through me as I stared at the ring, the ring, which had a diamond, a diamond that sparkled, a big diamond…a diamond which could only mean one thing. It was an engagement ring. I violently shut it closing my eyes again shaking my head as the tears came to my eyes.

"Oh honey…" Denise started as I stood up quickly.

I had to leave, I had to just…I had to go.

I covered my mouth and without even muttering a word I quickly rushed towards the door pushing it open and diving outside into the cool afternoon air. I made a quick dash around the street corner and stopped dead leaning back against a brick wall gasping for oxygen.

A million thoughts began to spin in my mind as suddenly I started crying.

I covered my eyes chocking on my sobs as the realization came to me…if this hadn't happened, if Nick hadn't got caught up in all this shit well…we'd be engaged. I let out a really loud sob knowing that he'd never ask me to marry him, we would never get married because of this. We would never ever have a fairy tale ending, no matter what he said. No children. No grandkids. No family. I slid down the wall onto the concrete continuing to cry, as I made sure no one was watching but as I checked around quickly I found a person staring directly at me on his phone.

Sam.

He paced quickly towards me as I looked away.

"A ring TJ, an engagement ring he didn't tell us about that!" Sam snapped.

I pushed myself up again and sucked in a breath.

"Well what do I do TJ? She's crying? Of course not in a good way, in a bad way!"

I wiped my eyes giving one last hiccup before turning away from Sam and staring down the street to see another pair of eyes watching us from inside a car. I just stared at them, their beady darkness so familiar as a deadly feeling passed through me. I stumbled backwards running into Sam as he grabbed me from falling completely to the ground and I stared up at him feeling feint, oh my god…oh my fucking god.

"Miley what's wrong?" He hissed and I pointed to the car as his eyes raised quickly. The roar of engine filled my ears and I looked up to see the car speeding away as Sam stared at me confused holding the phone against his ear.

"That was the guy…" I whispered.

"What guy Miley?"

"The one who attacked me!" I hissed. "He's not dead."

* * *

A/N- I don't know what just happened...no joke this chapter was supposed to be a filler, but then I started Miley's POV and I decided to change my whole story plot ending anyway it's all good...I kind of know where this story is going haha. So thanks for the reviews and have a great weekend :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Miley.**

The door creaked open as I kept my position continuing to pretend I was asleep.

"She still asleep?" TJ asked to Nick who was sitting beside me.

"Yep."

TJ gave a sigh and walked in quietly as the bed dipped ever so slightly but on the other side of the bed. "I don't know what I'm gonna say to her TJ…how am I supposed to explain why I had a ring?" I heard Nick quietly whisper beside me as his arm moved slightly from it's position around my waist.

"Look I'm pretty sure she worked enough of it out." TJ replied.

"No shit TJ."

"Well someone would have found it eventually Nick."

"But…"

"But nothing you were stupid to not tell us about it."

"I was never going to tell her about it though." Nick muttered giving a large sigh, "I mean if everything hadn't happened I'd planned to ask her to marry me with in the week but after I got stuck here I knew the ring would only make her more upset in the long run because now we can't get engaged or married…" TJ shifted and I moved my head slightly causing both of them to freeze for a moment.

There was deadly silence for a few seconds as they made sure I was still out.

"So she said nothing to you last night?" TJ questioned.

"No, I walked in and she was asleep. I stood around debating whether or not to get into bed with her, because I'm sure she's pissed at me and in the end I did anyway. Ten minutes later she cuddled up to me but she was asleep…I think." Nick announced very quietly and I frowned.

I wasn't pissed at him, I couldn't be mad.

"She won't be pissed Nick." TJ stated seriously.

"I hope not…god what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, I haven't got a clue."

Nick gently rubbed my hip as I rolled over towards the two of them keeping my eyes closed moving closer to him, I wanted Nick to go back to sleep so I could too. I don't know how I did it but I'd gone to the audition yesterday, I was terrified, confused and overwhelmed yet I didn't completely jumble my words. Sam then brought me here late last night but Nick was in the kitchen with TJ have a "discussion" so Sarah got me a drink and I ended up just wanting to be alone…I didn't feel like talking.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Nick came into the bedroom. He'd been moving around all night, sometimes playing with my hair then rubbing my arm gently like he was worried I wouldn't wake up. Still now he was doing it and I honestly didn't understand how he could be so alert when I was so dead tired from his constant insomnia last night.

"Do you reckon she did see that guy who attacked her?"

I waited for the response from TJ as he sighed…

"I hope not, but the thing is…I think she did Nick. I'm about to find out the truth anyway."

"But Sam told us he was dead."

There was a deadly silence as I suddenly had a tingle in my nose, I tried to stop myself from sneezing but it was unsuccessful. The sneeze was loud and made it obvious I was awake although as soon as I did it I made no movement but I could just feel both their eyes on me.

"Bless you." TJ stated.

There was silence for a moment as Nick sighed.

"You going to ignore us?" He asked.

I opened one eye and stared at the two of them shaking my head, I forcefully pushed myself up squinting as I rubbed my eyes exhausted. Nick's hand loosened on my waist unsure as I naturally rested my head onto his shoulder closing my eyes again easing his worry straight away.

"I'm tired…"

"You're not sick are you?" TJ asked.

"No. Nick wouldn't stop moving all of last night." I groaned.

TJ gave a chuckle as Nick lightly kissed the top of my head,

"I think we need to talk." He whispered.

"It's kay."

"It's not and you know it."

"Fine."

"How about I leave you guys, Miley you want breakfast?"

"I want sleep."

"Okay then," He stated giving a small laugh, "I'm sure Nick will let you sleep."

"He better because then I will be pissed."

"So you were awake?" Nick questioned.

I opened my eyes looking up at him and nodded,

"Of course I was, like I would miss out in some gossip."

He gave a smile and TJ quietly walked out as I slipped back down onto the pillow staring up at Nick. He gave a sigh and then laid down as well staring at me worried, I moved my hand up through his curls as Nick brought my body closer to his, so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at me like he was trying to memorize every aspect of my face, I decided I had to say something to stop him worrying.

"I'm not mad." I whispered.

He stared at me and sighed, "But I am." He responded.

"At me?"

Nick shook his head, "No, god no, not at you, at this whole situation. Miley we would have been engaged by now and because of everything well now we aren't and I wish we were." He whispered simply.

"I might have said no."

"You and I both know you would have said yes."

I nodded in agreement entwining my fingers with his,

"I didn't mean to start crying yesterday, it was just a really big shock. A good shock...but still it was a surprise." I whispered staring up at him biting my lip. Nick nodded kissing the side of the head as I thought about yesterday, so much had happened and I was still trying to grasp the events that had occurred.

"You know I hate myself for that…"

"For what?" I whispered looking up.

"For not being able to give you everything you want." He responded and I frowned confused as Nick sighed, "I can't give you an engagement ring, I can't give you children or anything that makes us a family. You know maybe I'm just not the right person for you Miley…" My eyes widened as I stared at him and I sat up straight away staring a head.

"Don't say that." I hissed.

"You know it's the truth…" He whispered his voice defeated.

I huffed and moved my leg up rolling over onto his body straddling Nick, instantly he stared at me confused as I leaned down hovering over him. "Do not say any of that stuff, sure I want those things but it's not essential for me…not like you. I _need_ you in my life." Nick looked up into my eyes, while his remained filled with so much guilt and hurt, but what I was saying was the truth. We both knew I needed him.

"You deserve a real relationship."

"No Nick." I stated. "I deserve love, and your giving me that."

I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips forcefully against his. I instantly got the vibe that he didn't want this, I pulled back and frowned as Nick looked away. I moved to slide off him only for Nick to suddenly grab me and flip my body so I was on my back and he was straddling me. A sly smirk came across his face and I looked at him rolling my eyes,

"I'm always on top." He responded.

I leaned up to him and our lips locked, this time becoming clear that he wanted this. Things began to get more passionate and I could feel him getting carried away in the moment, but we didn't stop and not a thing was muttered between us. Nick's lips were ruff and harsh against mine as he started pulling the clothes from my body and I quickly struggled unbuttoning his shirt, before long there was nothing left to strip and I realized what we were doing…and what we were missing. I made a split second decision and didn't stop him,

**Nick.**

I'd never regretted having sex with Miley before, but this time god I did.

I kissed the side of her sleeping head climbing out of the bed. I was too attached to her and that was the problem, it was all good saying I would leave her but how could I? When the time came how could I just walk away from the love of my life? I opened the door and slipped outside walking down the hallway towards the kitchen to grab some lunch.

Sarah looked up as I walked in and gave a weak smile,

"Afternoon Nick."

"Hey Sarah,"

"Where's Miley?"

"Sleeping."

"Okay you want some lunch?" She questioned and I gave a small nod, she stood up willing to make it as I just watched her…

Sarah would never betray me, she wouldn't right? And Sam god I trusted him just as much as TJ, it had to be someone else it just had to be but who? There was hardly anyone left.

"Where's TJ?" I questioned Sarah sitting down.

Sarah turned around and shrugged, "I'm not sure Nick…"

Miley's ringtone suddenly started blaring down the hallway and I frowned as Sarah turned around, I instantly heard a bang and a few stumbled footsteps as my girlfriend tried to locate the noise ruining her sleep. Sarah gave a small laugh as I heard Miley run directly into something then wince in pain cursing as she fumbled around.

"Hello?" Mily yelled rather loudly.

"Is she okay?" Sarah questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah she's fine, just very tired."

"I noticed."

"What?" I heard Miley say her voice tense.

Sarah exchanged a look with me, and I frowned moving towards the corridor. I stared over at my girlfriend leaning against the wall pissed off, "Demi can't we have dinner tomorrow with Paul and Denise?" Miley questioned pushing her hand through her hair. "I know but look…yes I am with him, no we're fine we talked about it. No…no we aren't engaged. We can't be engaged Demi, seriously I don't want to have dinner with them right now."

I moved over and Miley stared at me letting out a sigh.

"Demi I didn't mean to just walk out on them, I was upset…"

I gave Miley a look and moved my hand pulling the phone out of her fingers pressing the it to my ears, "I get you were upset. I'm so angry now, what the hell is wrong with Nick? I mean seriously why the heck didn't he just ask you to marry him, I know it will never be legal, but he should know by now how much you love him?" Demi rambled and I frowned, okay she had a point. I stared at my girlfriend looking tired.

"It's Nick."

There was an awkward silence as she sighed, "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough, it's more complicated then you think Demi."

"You do realize she wants to marry you right."

"Demi of course I do, and you think I don't want to." I spat frustrated.

"She's not happy Nick." Demi whispered as Miley watched my expression trying to work out what was happening. "I know she may be acting like it, but I'm not stupid, this whole thing is playing a toll on her Nick. She's scared something will happen to you, or that you'll leave her…" I felt the guilt only grow as I smiled at Miley and she glared at me.

"Look Miley will be at the dinner-"

"Hell no, I won't be!" Miley instantly stated.

"And she will take the engagement ring, you will force her to take it Demi. It was meant for Miley so therefore she might as well keep it, even if we can't be engaged." I responded and Miley closed her mouth as Demi sighed.

"Fine, I'm seeing you tomorrow."

"I know Dem."

"We'll talk about the future." She responded and I groaned, great.

"Bye Dem."

"Bye Nick."

She hung up and I handed the phone to Miley who looked at me pissed off.

"NICK!" She whined slapping my arm playfully,

"What?" I responded smiling "It'll be fine Miles, its just dinner."

"But…"

"But nothing."

I leaned over kissing her head as she sighed. "I wanted to stay with you."

"We have all day." I responded and she nodded. "Plus you need to work on the garden…do you want me to help?" Miley's eyebrows instantly raised and I could see she clearly didn't want my help from her angered expression. I held my hands up defensively and she just gave me a small smile.

"Fine I'll work on the garden. What did Demi say to you?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Nothing of any importance…come on…"

I pushed Miley lightly towards the kitchen to see Sarah had prepared us two sandwiches which Miley eagerly went for. Lunch went by quickly and Miley laughed away with Sarah all previous tension gone, however I was struggling to muster up a smile. A couple of weeks that's all I had left and I never wanted it to end, but Demi was right I was confining Miley and I wouldn't do that to her. They were still following her and she wouldn't be safe until I was out of the picture for good.

"So you're sure it was the guy?" Sarah asked and I finally focused on the conversation occurring between the two women. "I mean it could have been anyone Miley,"

"It was him, those eyes…I could never forget them."

"It's so strange…" Sarah whispered frowning, "Why would Sam lie?"

"Where is Sam?"

The girls both turned to me opening their mouths and then they stopped, he was supposed to be here I was sure. I suddenly noticed the presence of TJ at the door and I looked over at him for an answer. "Good question, I'm not entirely sure where he is either."

"Should we be worried about him?" Sarah asked blankly and I frowned, "I mean he was acting really strange when he brought Miley over last night…actually he's been acting strange for a while." TJ continued to keep his gaze on me and I sucked in a breath, it was obvious then…

"I'm sure he'll be fine Sarah, when he turns up I'll get you to take Miley home."

"But this is my shift…"

"And I think it would be better if I stayed here." TJ snapped.

Sarah tensed and nodded as I turned back across the table to see Miley looking at me waiting for an explanation, one I couldn't give her until we were certain. "So anyway did you find out if that guy is actually dead?" Sarah asked looking at TJ who uneasily walked over and sat beside me.

"Yes and No."

"What?" Miley asked biting the sandwich.

"Yes I found out, and no he's not dead."

Miley chocked on her sandwich as Sarah's eyes widened but I did nothing, honestly it didn't surprise me. "But…but that means…" Sarah hissed confused looking at TJ, "That Sam lied, why would he lie about that? How did the guy even leave the hospital or get away?"

TJ said nothing and I could see he was trying to choose his words wisely, while Miley tried to control her coughing as I pushed my full glass of water over to her. Sarah stared directly at TJ wanting an answer. "He did go the hospital, he left with someone from the FBI."

"I don't understand." Miley whispered her voice harsh staring at me.

I saw Sarah's eyes widen as Miley stared around.

"What? What's going on, why is everyone looking freaked out?"

"I think you should take Miley home Sarah."

"But you just said to wait for-"

"Now Sarah."

Sarah nodded pushing her hand through her hair, she'd caught on but Miley hadn't. I turned back to my girlfriend who frowned staring completely oblivious still, "What? Why? You said I could stay all day!" She announced looking at TJ. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing Miley. And no, I didn't…Nick did. You're leaving."

"But-"

"But nothing Miley!" He yelled, "Take her now."

Sarah stood up and Miley followed defeated. I quickly gave TJ a worried look and trailed the girls out into the hallway grabbing onto Miley's waist, by the expression on her face she didn't seem happy. We walked to the front door and Sarah awkwardly stood there and pointed towards the car,

"I'll just be…over there when you're ready."

"Kay." Miley responded.

She gave us weak smile and turned walking away as I looked at my gorgeous girlfriend and moved my hand up tucking a few strands of her messy hair behind her ear. She moved up and gave me a very quick kiss on the lips smiling,

"Love you."

"Yeah love you too."

"I'll see you soon okay?" She questioned and I nodded kissing her again.

"You will."

Miley turned and walked down the steps and I knew something was about to go wrong, something was happening and it wasn't good. I watched my girlfriend get to the car and she waved climbing in as I waved back, little did I know we'd never be in this house together again.

* * *

**AN- **Yo people! Thanks for the reviews and I think there will be heaps of drama in the next chapter when I write it :P Okay I'm posting this during Earth Hour and I'm not one to push my ides on people, but I really think everyone should do it! Everyone can make a difference :D


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Miley.**

I huffed applying the last stroke of mascara to my eyelashes.

I didn't want to go dinner with the Jonas family tonight; it was actually possibly the last thing I wanted to do right now. My mind was still in a swirl from this afternoon, I was completely confused by what had actually happened, one minute we were chatting then suddenly it was like something clicked and everyone understood some secret, which I had been so unfortunate to not obtain. I however did want that ring, which was the only reason I was going tonight. Nick was right it was meant to be for me therefore it should be on my hand, engaged or not I still wanted it. It was the last thing I could actually wear which symbolized that our love still existed even though he was "dead".

My phone suddenly began to vibrate as I screwed the lid back onto the mascara and picked up my phone seeing Demi's name flashing on the screen.

_Come over to Joe's house._

I frowned for a moment then clicked reply.

_Why? Dinner is at Paul and Denise's?_

I threw my phone onto the bed and glanced over at all the post it notes, I moved over and quickly smiled at them running my fingers across a few of the fluorescent colored pieces of paper. God I loved him and to me we were engaged, from the second I got roped into this whole witness protection thing I knew I was in this with Nick for the long run. I turned away and picked up my bag slipping on my heels and moved over retrieving my phone.

_I have a surprise for you, just come over Miles!_

I shrugged and tapped the keypad quickly.

_Fine I'll be there in ten._

I slipped my phone into my bag and quickly rushed downstairs and out of my house, only stopping to check my appearance one last time, apart from the black lines under my eyes I looked okay….freakin Nick keeping me awake last night. I locked my door and hopped into the car heading towards Joe and Demi's house. A couple of minutes late my phone started ringing and I kept my eyes on the road leaning over and grabbing it carefully, I glanced at the caller ID and frowned…it was a number I'd never seen before. I pressed accept anyway and slowed the car up onto the side of the road.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley, where are you?" TJ's familiar voice asked, but the unease in his voice made me worry...just like this afternoon.

I frowned confused, "Umm driving to dinner."

"Okay fine."

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Nothing at the moment, just making sure you're okay I will ring you again later."

"Okay but I'm seriously fine TJ, something's wrong I can tell. Has Sam turned up?"

"No, just be careful. If you see him call me straight away."

"Why?"

"Miley just call me."

"Okay sure but what's-"

TJ hung up and I pulled the phone away confused, what the hell?

I shook my head and pushed my phone back into my bag, I didn't need to deal with that crap right now, I had dinner to worry about. I headed towards Joe's house and parked out the front climbing out of my car and heading inside the gates. I sighed reaching the door and knocked on it frustrated, I just wanted to go home slip into my pajamas and sleep soooo badly. Actually I wanted to go over and sleep with my boyfriend laying beside me, yes that was much better option. I smiled at the image in my head as I realized the door still hadn't opened.

I knocked again and stood there tapping my foot, screw this.

I opened the front door not surprised it was unlocked, Joe never locked it when he was home.

"Demi? Joe I'm here…"

I stepped forward dropping my bag onto the floor and sighed, "Guys? Stop with the act seriously, I'm tired and pissed off as it is." I walked down the hallway playing with my hair as I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I spun around and stared completely confused.

"Sam? What are you doing here…?"

He smirked at me, "Hey Miley, not a lot just watching Demi and Joe, you know being the security guard as per normal..."

"Oh...did you know TJ's looking for you?"

"Doesn't surprise me." He responded smirking.

"He wants me to call him if I see you." I stated seriously rather confused.

He raised his eyebrows and I just saw something in his eyes that was unusual like a hint of evil in them. I stepped back and he just laughed, what the fuck was going on? "That doesn't surprise me either, he will have worked out what I've done by now but it'll be too late to change anything. This will all be over…" He responded and I frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Where are Joe and Demi?" I questioned staring at him kind of freaked out by Sam's strange behavior.

He just smiled at me and I quickly took a few more steps back nervous and then heard a muffled noise. I quickly twisted my head towards the sound and froze fear and panic penetrating every nerve cell in my body as I stared into the room, oh god. My mouth dropped as I stared at my two best friends tied down to chairs with gags in their mouths both looking at me completely pained and beyond terrified as a feeling of dread spread through me. There eyes were red with fear and horror as Demi's filled with tears as I saw the guns pointed at their heads ready to kill. My eyes found the other figures…the many figures in the room all with guns…

I quickly stepped back turning to Sam horrified,

"What…what did you do?" I hissed at him but it came out as a scream. "WHAT DID YOU DO SAM?"

I was scared, but no way would I show it. I wouldn't let him play with me.

He just smirked, "What can I say…I was never on your side Miley."

I turned around looking for a way out but there were more of them, more of the hooded devils wearing masks to cover their weak murderous faces. I spun staring at Sam tears coming to my eyes, he was going to kill me I had no doubt in my mind where this was going, but no way was I going down without a fight. He'd betrayed us, he'd betrayed all of us and Sam deserved to rot in hell for this.

"Miley look I'm sorry its just business, you just got in the-"

I turned and kicked my foot up towards him, the aim was his groin but instead I hit his hand killing me attempt instantly. For a split second I was hopeful but with Sam's reflexes and my lack of preparation and clouded mind he easily grabbed my ankle and pulled as I lost my footing and fell straight onto the floor. I hit it hard and for a moment I became completely disorientated as I heard a bunch of snickers,

"Remember Miley I taught you everything you know and I didn't teach you everything I know." I heard his hellish voice laugh above me,

"YOU BETRAYED US, YOU LIED!"

"No..No I never lied. You were just too ignorant to realize and see the truth."

I looked up only to see there was a gun now aimed at my face. It didn't scare me, it was just a metal object, it could kill but I could stop it. Just like last time. I had to stop it. "You are going to play nice aren't you, because if you don't well…maybe one of your friends will get killed and you wouldn't'want that would you-"

I kicked at him with my other foot and hit his kneecap, Sam stumbled back wincing in pain and I took my chance pushing myself to my feet and swinging a punch, which hit nothing. I was grasped from behind and I let out a high-pitched scream as I was slammed against the wall. My body was pushed up high towards the ceiling and my feet were no longer touching the floor dangling aimlessly for the ground as a hand held me by my neck.

It took me a second to realize I couldn't breathe, but then I felt the burning…

I looked at the guy his eyes a bright blue color as Sam's face came in front of me and my gasps for breath began to echo the hallway. "That wasn't very nice Miley." Sam stated giving a dramatic sigh, "Look let's face it, you're kind of screwed so why don't you just listen to me? You need to call TJ tell him Nick might need to come over for a visit…what do you think? I need to get him away from that stupid protected suburb out there, then well...we'll solve some problems, right here, right now."

The hand dropped and I fell to the ground dragging in air, I kept my eyes on the floorboards spotting a hairpin in front of me. I quickly grabbed it slipping it up my sleeve as something was dropped next to me...something that had a clear ringing tone. I struggled to gain my breathe while my heart pounded in my chest terror flickering through my veins.

"It's calling Miley," Sam spat. "Make sure you ask for Nicky."

I stared up and took the phone closing my eyes in panic. I moved it up to my ear, knowing that I would never ever tell Nick to come here…I would never put him in danger. I was going to do the only thing I could, sacrifice my life to make sure he was safe. He had to run. I was violently hoisted up onto my feet as the ringing continued and I staggered regaining my balance when the line connected.

"Sam where the fuck are you?" TJ yelled.

I felt a tear roll down my face as I moved the phone away, it was on loudspeaker and Sam smiled happily, I couldn't even try to give away a clue...

"Sam? ANSWER ME!"

Sam shot me a glare but my lips remained tightly closed as he sighed,

"Having some fun TJ, you should join us!" He replied smirking at me.

"What?"

"Aren't we Miley? This is fun yeah?"

There was a deadly silence as Sam raised the gun and pointed it at my head. I closed my eyes feeling them beginning to fill with more tears.

"Sam you know you'll never get away with it if you kill her." TJ hissed disgusted.

Sam just laughed, "Oh I think I will, Miley you have something to tell him right?"

I kept my mouth closed and opened my eyes staring directly at him. I didn't say a word. Sam nodded to the right and I heard sudden scream of pain from the other room. I instantly chocked on my tears, which had begun to fall so rapidly. I bit my lip hearing Demi crying out in pain and I sucked in a breath, while she continued to whimper…I couldn't let them hurt her, either of them. I couldn't let any of them die because of this...because of my selfish desire for ice cream.

"I need to talk to Nick." My voice muttered out as I looked away.

There was silence for a second as I bit my lip scared,

"I'm here Miles…"'

I let out a sob hearing his voice, I had to protect Nick. "You…you need to…"

"What Miley…what does Nick need to do?" Sam stated smiling.

"You need to…" I started up and looked at Sam. "Run Nick. You need to run."

I spat on Sam as he looked at me disgusted and lowered the gun releasing his finger off the trigger. I heard the noise of the gunshot and waited to feel the pain but it never came, he'd purposely shot the wall. Someone grabbed my body throwing a hand over my mouth dulling the screams for the boyfriend I needed to protect...

**Nick.**

"Woops didn't mean to do that." Sam's voice stated.

I just froze my whole body shaking, oh god.

"MILEY!" I screamed but there was no reply.

I covered my open mouth and instantly Sarah's arms were around me, the sobs ripped through my chest as I looked to TJ, no this couldn't have happened! He just stood there his face mixed with horror and uncertainty over what to do, she was dead now…Sam had just killed my girlfriend. I felt the anger beginning to boil as TJ finally snapped,

"You sick bastard, you vowed to protect her…"

"And I still am, maybe if you get here quick enough she might be okay…"

"Might be?" I hissed as I tried to pull away from Sarah.

She didn't let go though as the shot repeated in my mind. I slipped through her hands onto the floor crumpling into nothing, this couldn't be happening. "Where are you Sam?" I heard TJ yell above me as Sarah sat beside me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I turned to see the tears in her eyes as I looked away again weeping, I'd promised to keep her safe and I'd failed. I promised and I...I'd let her get hurt, I'd let them get to her again!

"I'm at Joe's house of course…"

"What?" I chocked looking up horrified.

"Demi and Joe are here too,"

"Fuck." TJ cursed under his breath.

"If Nick doesn't come over well the only way the three of them will be leaving here is in a body bag…and Miley's already heading that way, so you better hurry Nick." Sam stated confidently as the line went dead. I turned looking up at TJ who just stood there his mouth slightly parted.

"Let's go Nick." He whispered quietly. I nodded pushing myself up and he stared at me while the tears continued to spill. "I just need to go call and tell them what's happening…work out how the fuck we're going to handle this." He muttered defeat evident in his tone. TJ pulled the phone up and began typing as I looked to Sarah.

"She'll be okay Nick, Miley will be fine." She whimpered,

I just shook my head, "No she won't be, because…if I go…If I go in there, he'll kill me and then he'll kill her, Joe and Demi. It was a complete set up, he's been leaking information from the start. This was the plan all along, they were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike!" I spat tortured; I didn't know what to do. If I went we'd die, if I didn't…she'd die anyway. "I have to go." I whispered, "If there's any chance I can save her I have to take it."

Sarah pushed herself up nodding, "Nick…maybe-"

"There is no maybe Sarah!"

I stared at her annoyed sniffling, "There is no fucking maybe right now, this is Miley's life I'm playing with and my best friend, my fucking brother. I will do anything to keep them safe even if that means sacrificing myself in the process. I will do anything for them to live a full life." I yelled at her and she stepped back crying.

"But Nick, Miley told you to run."

"Fuck what she said!" I screamed at Sarah, "She's being stupid-"

"No Nick…" TJ muttered, "She's being smart."

"What?"

I looked up to see him standing there looking at me apologetic, "We have to leave, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for them. A team will go over there, they'll try their best Nick but we need to do exactly what Miley said…we need to run before it's too late to save you. We need to leave here, for good."

I just stared at him my heart breaking. "No, I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING HER."

"Nick…" Sarah whispered choking on her tears, "Listen to Miley,"

I sobbed staring at TJ, "No…No I won't, I won't just-"

I broke down leaning back against the wall sobbing, I couldn't do this…THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I looked at TJ and just felt too overwhelmed by so many thoughts, I turned storming towards my room slamming the door, I flicked the lock across determined to be alone…to clear my mind of this fucking nightmare. I leaned back on the door, I couldn't leave them, I couldn't just walk away from Miley and let her die. But what choice did I have? If I went there they'd kill her anyway…they'd kill all of us, but what if I could be the hero, maybe I could just some how save her.

I stared across at a bunch of post it notes and stood up sucking in a breath.

I picked up one and pulled it off getting a pen. I quickly began to write my feelings out on the piece of yellow paper, I wrote a second and a third until I knew I had to do it. I stuck them on the mirror and slowly turned staring at my room.

This was it. I needed to stand up to this. I needed to fight.

"Nick." TJ called knocking on the door.

I turned and headed straight for the window.

"Nick…OPEN THE DOOR. Sarah go make sure he doesn't jump out the window!"

"NO!" I screamed frustrated, "She wasn't meant…she wasn't meant to die."

"Nick she won't they'll save her okay, but we need to leave." He yelled at me from the other side of the door as I opened the window, now only thinking with my heart and not my head, I was filled with adrenaline and I knew exactly what I was going to do. "Nick Miley told you to run, that was the last thing she wanted. Nick if you die and she survives do you know how much that will kill her knowing that she didn't do enough to save you?"

"WHAT ABOUT IF IT'S THE OTHER ROUND TJ? I'LL FEEL THE SAME WAY!" I screamed.

"Nick it won't be they're-"

"You and I both know that she's basically dead."

"Nick just listen-"

"No you listen I only went into witness protection because you promised me nothing would happen to Miley. You broke your promise, and now I'm making my own fucking choices. I'm not leaving her." I screamed and jumped out the window onto the garden bed below, one of which she'd been making.

"Nick." Sarah whispered.

I turned to see her staring at me tears running down her face, ready to stop me if she had to.

"Don't do this."

"I have too, I love her…I love all of them. They're my family."

Sarah looked at me tears rolling down her face as she nodded, "Then run…run to her just be careful."

"I will be."

"SARAH DON'T LET HIM LEAVE!"

"He has too..." Sarah whispered knowing TJ couldn't hear,

I gave her one last look before I turned and ran, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this alive, but I would save them. They never should have been involved and I'd got them into this, I would fix this. I would make everything go back to how it was supposed to me. I would be dead. They would be alive.

* * *

A/N- So that was...long. My bad. Anyway sorry for the slow update had an art portfolio due it was a killer, like literally I almost stabbed myself with a knife accidentally anyway...I think there will be...three ish more chapters, honestly I'm not sure but yeah :) Hope you have a great week! And who is loving Miley being back on twitter? I sure am :P


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Joe.**

I stared directly across at the bright blue eyes looking back at me, unlike the raven-haired girl alongside me there was no fear in these eyes, only pure determination. I heard Demi let out a shallow muffled sob, but I didn't turn to look at her and instead kept my eyes watching Miley confused, what was she up too?

I watched as Miley's eyes suddenly clenched together like she was pain as I stared at her worried only for Miles to re open them looking more confident. I tilted my head questioningly to no response, we'd been sitting like this for the past twenty minutes and all Miley had done was stare directly between Demi and me trying to send an unspoken message, which I was yet to work out, but now her face had begun to crease dramatically like she was trying to break something.

"What's wrong with you?"

I twisted my head as a faceless man hovered at the door staring at the imprisoned Miley.

She suddenly let out a sob into the gag and dropped her head beginning to completely let all her tears out uncontrollable, which set Demi off. I stared over to the guy, who just let out a huff and shook his head leaning back on the door, I looked at Dems trying to reassure her, but as I stared at her completely white faced I realized there was nothing I could do. We were fucked. All three of us were completely screwed. I however stared at Dems with calm eyes even though within me there was not even an inch of tranquility.

I just didn't understand, how could we have gotten into this position? How had be been so freakin oblivious? How did we not realize about Sam? I stared down pissed off and glanced at Demi…I should have done more, but I'd been stupid, I'd trusted Sam and he'd betrayed us. We'd been fooling around on the couch when Sam arrived, then everything went wrong, we didn't know how to defend ourselves against guns and within minutes we went from laughing and giggling to crying hostages. When Miley arrived though we both started screaming for her to leave, but she couldn't hear us, no one could. The second she saw us Miley realized that it was over, but not until we heard the gunshot did we realize how serious this was.

We'd both thought she was dead, and for a few split seconds I just felt murderous hearing my little brother screaming for Miley, he like us thought she was gone but then she was dragged in here. Unharmed. Another one of Sam's fucking tricks.

"Shut up." The guy mumbled.

Miley only started crying louder as Demi looked at me chocking on her tears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Don't yell" Sam's voice came from outside as I instantly tensed at his disturbing voice, "We don't want the neighbors hearing, although they most likely already have…keep them quiet."

"She won't stop crying."

"Which one?"

"Miley."

The door opened and Miley looked up but the second I stared at her face I could just see it in her eyes, she was acting, I looked at her confused; those tears weren't real. Sam walked over and stared over her and she cowered looking back down again as I frowned confused. "I will kill him, don't even doubt that Miley. Your boyfriend will be dead with in the coming hours, you will too but if you don't shut the fuck up I'll shoot you now. You're only leverage…" Sam spat at her and I watched his hand raise, my eyes instantly darting away as I heard the contact with my best friend's face and I looked at Demi whose eyes were pinned on Miley's panicked. "Now shut up Miley,"

I looked back as Sam glared at me and headed over to the guy,

"Hit her again if she makes another noise…"

I stared over at Miley scared she however didn't seem worried at all, if anything her eyes showed something, which made me really worried, she seemed happy. There was a large red hand print across her face, but the second the door slammed she started crying again, ignoring the threat of harm.

"For gods sake! Shut up!"

After a minute the guy was finally over Miley's violently loud sobs and he moved across to my best friend, "If you don't shut the-"

I saw Miley's eyes flicker to mine and I could literally see the thoughts in her head, then suddenly she stood up. The guy stepped back in shock as my eyes widened then suddenly it was like a ninja had arrived, Miley's foot hit his groin. He went to let out a cry she grabbed him covering his mouth as he grabbed her at the same time and they both fell to the floor grabbing at each other aimlessly. The gun which had been mounted on the guys jeans suddenly spun out across the floor and I just watched as they struggled both of them reaching towards it. Finally a hand had it and for a second I thought I was about to watch my little sister die but then I realized…it was her hand which held the gun and she slammed it straight into his temple.

Demi let out a muffled scream as the guy fell back unconscious.

Both our eyes shot towards the brunette half crumpled on the floor dragging her body up staring at the guy just as shocked as us, she'd just done that, Miley had just knocked the guy out. She pulled the gag off and slowly like in a daze looked over at Demi and then me as the real tears started.

I started shaking my head trying to stop her; she couldn't wreck the good she'd just done by making noise! Miley forced herself stumbling and wincing a little as she moved her hand to her back. I watched as she pulled it back and there was blood covering her fingers, but she just wiped it on her top shaking as she moved over to Demi. Without a word she pulled off the gag, then wrapped her arms around Demi. For a second I looked at the two best friends both crying, knowing that death was now a little less likely. Miley moved over and pulled my gag down as she opened her mouth to speak to me.

"Don't…get us out." I whispered.

"Kay." Her voice returned as she looked at me fearfully.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine, we all will be, get us out Miley what ever you did…do it again." I whispered and she held up a bent hair clip as I saw her scratched wrists, I felt a small smile come to my face staring at her in amazement as I opened my mouth to ask how but she just smiled.

"Trace taught me when I was five."

I gave a small laugh, "God I love your brother now."

Miley moved behind and I felt her fingers begin to move onto the handcuffs constricting us to the chair as my eyes moved over to Demi's fearful ones.

"We're going to be okay." I whispered and she nodded, "We'll be fine Dem."

"I know. I know we are."

I smiled at her apologetic and she looked away, they'd hurt her and it was my fault.

"Miley, where is Nick?" I asked trying to distract myself from worrying about Demi.

"I don't know."

"What if he comes here?"

"He won't I told him to run, shit." Miley hissed as I heard a snap.

My eyes widened and I twisted my head but still couldn't see, "I can't do this…I've bent it too much…" Miley whispered her fingers trembling in mine, "I just…I have to do-"

"Miley calm down."

"Calm down? How the fuck can I do that when I just-"

"They here yet?" A voice yelled from outside.

We all fell deadly silent as footsteps walked past "No, they aren't Sam!"

Miley continued to work for another minute in silence as suddenly a sob ripped out from behind me and I turned looking at Dem staring at me pained, "You can't crack it can you?" She whispered sucking in a breath, just by watching Dems expression I knew Miley was shaking her head.

"Then you have to leave."

Miley's face came back into sight as she stared at me, "What? No I will-"

"Miley." Demi hissed wincing in pain, "We both love you, but you need to leave."

"No." Miley replied staring at Demi tears falling down her fear stricken face, "I'm not leaving you here with them! No I will-"

"Miley you have too."

"No-"

"Yes." I hissed as she looked at me, "You need to go Miles."

Her lip quivered staring at me then Demi completely defeated, I looked over at Demi and although we both wanted to get out of here we wouldn't make Miley stay, no way. Demi stared at Miles pleadingly, "You need to go Miley, you can save us still, you need to get help!" Tears spilled down Miley's face as she shook her head looking between us, "Miley you have to go, you have to run…"

"But-"

"Miley just go, before it's too late."

She just started crying and for a moment I thought I was going to have to actually kick her, but then she stood up. She moved over and wrapped her arms around me as I leaned my head on her shoulder, "My brother better look after you, tell Nick I love him…"

"No, you can tell him yourself."

She let go of me and moved over hugging Demi who winced in pain. "You'll be fine, be careful."

"I will…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…"

"Go Miley."

She stumbled towards the window and neither of us could see her behind us. We both were silent as the window creaked and the cold air rushed at my back making me shake silently. "I love you guys, I'm going to find someone to help."

"We love you too Miles." Demi whispered closing her eyes.

For a second we both held our breath as she hit the ground outside, but there was no gunfire, we waited longer but nothing. Just silence. Demi suddenly cracked beginning to sob as I felt my own tears fall, she'd be alright but us well, we wouldn't be and we both knew it.

**Nick.**

It had taken me an hour to get here, I'd come to the front of the house only to find the FBI guys in the bushes unseen to the oblivious people of the neighborhood but they stood out like a beacon to me. I knew they were waiting for the ideal moment and would stop me getting anywhere close to the house using force if they had too, I wasn't stupid so I knew coming in from the back was the only safe option, then again this whole idea wasn't fucking safe.

I climbed over Joe's back fence falling onto the ground awkwardly,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I heard a scream inside.

A dulled sound of a bullet rang out, they were smart using muted guns now but by the lights on in the neighbors houses it was clear they knew something was going on. I frowned at the yelling as I edged forward seeing some guys smoking out the back.

"YOU TWO GET IN HERE!" I heard Sam's familiar voice yell.

Both the guys got up and at that moment I for a second actually wanted to thank Sam for his stupidity. The second they disappeared I rushed down past the pool along the side of the house ducking down desperately into the shadows, I glanced up listening carefully,

"HOW DID YOU NOT REALIZE YOU IDIOTS?"

The scream was loud and I assumed it was coming from that room and moved to the next. It was quiet and I decided to steal a glance in, I carefully raised my head just an inch and waited a second before letting my eyes gaze into the room, my eyes instantly locked on a figure and I dropped down.

"Where is Miley?" He hissed, "You are going to tell me."

"I don't know…" I heard my brother's familiar voice. "I didn't even see her."

"BULLSHIT she was right here!"

"I didn't see her either." Demi announced.

I sighed in relief that they were both okay, but what did they mean Miley was gone? "I'm not stupid you two," I heard a bullet ring out again and the wall shook along side me, but I was sure that it was not aimed at me. "Where is Miley? Where is she going? You are going to fucking tell me."

"Who's Miley?" Joe questioned.

"I don't know."

"FOR GOD SAKE!"

The door slammed and I took my chance and looked up again.

"Joe what are we going to do?" Demi whispered scared.

I stared at the back of the two familiar bodies and easily jumped onto the windowsill and climbed into the room not even making a single noise. I silently climbed down onto the floor without either of them noticing as I stared at an unconscious body confused,

"Where is she?" I whispered.

Both of their heads spun around looking at me terrified.

"Nick!" Demi hissed her eyes bright red, "Get out of here!"

'Nick run while you still can!"

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"Nick get-"

"Shut up, where is Miley?"

I dropped onto my knees and moved to Joe's hands and quickly tried to undo the cuffs holding him to the chair. "She managed to get out Nick like twenty minutes ago, she made a run for it, clearly they haven't found her yet." He hissed as I groaned unable to get the cuffs off.

I stood up moving over to the unconscious guy moving my hand to his pocket looking back, "Is she okay?" I questioned finding nothing in the first pocket.

"She's fine Nick, scared but fine...shit why didn't we think to tell her to look in his pockets?" Demi spat.

I carefully checked the next one as the guy groaned and I froze feeling the metal key as I pulled it out to my brother and friend's relief. I moved over and leaned behind Joe clicking the key in and the cuffs easily snapped off, Joe jumped up and pulled me into a huge hug,

"Thank you, thank you."

"Let's go." I muttered handing him the keys,

Joe dropped down to Demi as suddenly she cried out in pain and I stared down at her hand, wait a minute that was not normal. I stared at the finger horrified as I gagged looking away and Joe sighed. "Nick come on stay strong, we got to get out of here. Miley is fine I swear, we all will be." He hissed and pulled Demi violently to her feet.

"You shouldn't have come Nick." Demi hissed at me terrified.

"I had too." I responded shaking my head, "I was not leaving you here!"

"Nick how the fuck are we going to get out?"

I looked between them and shrugged, "We'll work it out, if Miley got out and I managed to get in well I think we'll be fine." I snapped quickly as Demi suddenly threw herself at me and started crying. "Demi stop crying, we haven't got time for crying right now, we need to get out of here!" I rubbed her back slowly and she let go of me nodding.

"Miley told you to run."

"And I did." I responded, "I ran here to rescue you."

I looked at Joe and I could just see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded and Joe quickly climbed out the window, I helped Demi out and then quickly followed falling onto the grass. I exchanged a look with Joe and we both ducked down with Demi following and all quickly began to move towards the fence. Joe grabbed Demi's hand as we stopped at the edge of the house and noticed that the guys weren't back yet, we had a safe run straight over the fence, we were actually going to make it. I moved diligently across the lawn and around the pool as we heard the scream…

"THEY'RE GONE."

All three of us dived in the bushes as the men came rushing out, instantly they just started firing at everything and anything. I clutched onto one side of Demi while Joe stayed on the other side shielding her and sacrificing our bodies to protect hers. However the bullets kept firing and none of them were hitting us, if anything they were actually aimed the other way.

"FBI…" Joe hissed, "Finally they decided to fucking do something."

"Over the fence." I hissed.

We looked out to see they were all distracted looking the other way, I nodded at Joe and we both grabbed Demi as she stared between us. "Demi run." I hissed at her and we both grabbed harshly onto her as she looked at Joe terrified,

"Joe I love you."

"I love you too, but run!"

I nodded at him and at the same time we pushed our force up and hoisted Demi up on to the fence, for a second she just sat there and then she disappeared jumping over to the other side. I turned looking to Joe and he just stared at me and I knew a fight was about to start…

"You need to go first." He hissed.

"No Joe you do, I'm already dead and if you were to die now, it would destroy our family. You need to go for Demi." I hissed at him and I saw Joe begin to shake his head as I stared directly at my older brother. "You have to keep my promise, to look after Miley if this goes wrong."

"No you will look after her, it'll be fine."

I nodded and offered my hands as he looked at me, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Joe."

I helped him climb up the wall, which was much more of struggle then it was for Demi, but after a few attempts he was over, free of the torture they'd inflicted on him. I turned back to see the gun fire was now ringing out loud and clear to everyone in the neighborhood. This was it, I had to get out of here before I ended up literally dead. I clutched onto the wall and dragged my body up it scraping my fingers but I got to the top and stupidly glanced back…

That's when I saw Sam, I saw the gun, I felt the pain.

For less then a second it felt like a dream and I was free falling, then I hit ground and the agony through my body sent me back to reality. It took seconds to feel myself dying, to feel my blood flow out of my body onto the ground, I could feel my life slipping away and there was nothing I could do. The dizziness was overwhelming as a body dropped beside me,

"NICK, NICK WAKE UP! WE NEED HELP." I heard TJ scream.

I looked up to just a blur but I felt his hand clutch mine as I looked up.

"Tell…"

"NICK YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE."

"Tell…tell Miley….I love her."

And then the battle I'd fought so hard for ended, and I became just like everyone thought, dead to the world for real this time. The black consumed me and the only thing I could think about was Miley. My last thought was simple, that she would survive and have a full life of being happy, something that I'd wanted to protect from the start.I

* * *

**A/N- **Yo I think one more chapter then an epilogue :) So yeah thanks for the reviews :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

**One Month Later.**

Miley.

It was like the mourning of Nick had started all over again, but unlike last time, this was real.

I now knew of the raw emotions death evoked, the feeling of getting up every morning with no purpose to keep going, and tears that became just like an ordinary part of every day. I could feel the grief consuming every little part of my body slowly killing it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, because I was letting it run all over me and trying to grasp onto the last shredding pieces of the life I used to have, a life where I was happy.

Last week I was dealing with the death of Nick, but things had changed five days, four hours, five minutes, twenty two seconds ago when my world twisted into something I no longer was willing to recognize.

I left my home, I left everything behind and resorted to the only place I still felt a tiny bit safe, although abandoned this would be forever Nick's home. I sat in the garden, the garden I had to finish for him and planted the roses in a line, the colorful daises and tulips all around, I wished he could see it. This was my wonderland now, no one came here looking for me, Joe and Demi knew but they'd lied and said I'd taken yet another holiday to some far away location after the dramatic events of the "break in" at my house.

That was all it was to the world, a "break in", little did they know the truth about the occurrences of that fatal night and the presence of the FBI who had disappeared into nothing, leaving us here alone.

I'd run to here for help, to my surprise no one was here, they never came back. Nick's body disappeared without a trace and to the rest of the world it was just someone had attempted to break into my house, no one was dead, Demi had a dislocated finger but apart from that, Nothing happened. They'd just left me to wonder, to sit in this dirt waiting for a godsend, but instead I got a message from the devil.

My new phone began blaring from inside as I frowned, I had to answer it, Joe would worry if I didn't. I stood up and brushed my knees ridding them of the fertilizer and headed into the perfectly modeled kitchen with its red feature wall, it only brought tears to my eyes. The bright wall had post it notes covering it, the last post it notes Nick ever wrote with the same words repeated all over them: _I love her, I have to go_. I sighed picking up and answered taking a seat hesitantly thinking about how I would mess up it's tidy interior.

"Hey Miles."

I didn't reply and just closed my eyes letting out a breath,

"I thought I'd bring you dinner over,"

"I'm not hungry Joe."

"You have to eat." Demi whispered.

Of course she'd be there, they were practically joined at the hip now.

"No I don't,"

"Miley."

"I have to go…"

"Go where?"

"Some place," I murmured.

"How about we come over tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just don't,"

"Your mom rang me today." Joe muttered and I looked down. "She said that you'd self handedly gone and fired your management team, and then went and quit from your label and upcoming movies." I nodded, that was true, those things had happened, I'd done it just this morning. "Miley she thinks you're about to kill yourself and honestly we think you are too."

"Like it would matter,"

"Miley don't say that, Nick told me to look after you."

"And what if I don't want you to look after me Joe?"

"You're going to be okay." Demi whispered, "We all will be."

I stared down at the sheets shaking my head, last week yeah maybe I would have coped with Nick's death, but now, no way. I traced my fingers along the forms I'd started to fill out this morning, only to panic mid way through them and run away. "I'm not going to be okay, I just...I don't want to be here anymore." I whispered honestly biting my lip.

"Miley don't say that, we're coming over right now."

"Please don't…"

"We are."

"Fine but don't expect me to be here."

"Miley-"

"I love you guys, but I can't do this anymore."

I hung up the phone and pressed the off button until the screen went black and I fought back the tears sucking in a breath. I sulkily walked forward and looked out the kitchen window a small smile drifting to my face, he said I couldn't do it, they said it looked horrible but I'd finished the garden, and it looked exactly as I'd pictured it all along. I twisted my fingers into my hair and stared down for a spilt second before shaking my head, I didn't know what to do anymore. I slowly walked back into the blinding sun and began to gather the tools, as I heard the creak. I ignored it for a moment but I could just feel eyes watching me,

So I turned around, and I was right, there were eyes watching me, two sets of them.

The spade slipped from my fingers as I just stared at them watching me, I finally ended up looking away shaking my head, now I was seeing things. I couldn't help but look back though and they were still there, standing in the kitchen watching me as I stood up.

"Why?" I felt my voice whisper, "Why did you do this to me?"

One body disappeared from my view and reappeared a second later standing at the door. Sarah just stared at me confused as I stood my ground unwilling to go any closer so I wouldn't hear the words I knew all along. "Miley…" Sarah called out to me, "Miley come here, Miley it's okay come here."

And it's like that was all I needed to know I needed to hear it from Sarah, from TJ, I needed to hear the truth. I took a stumbled step and then a few more until I was a foot away and then I collapsed onto Sarah crying as she grabbed onto me like my mom would when I was little,

"Hey shhh Miles, shhh."

"Come on let's come inside." I heard TJ's familiar voice whisper.

My body was unwillingly dragged inside and brought onto the familiar couch as I cowered in Sarah's arms while she stroked my back, "Miley, Miley, Miley…" She murmured giving a sigh, "What are we going to with you? Ha? Have you been eating or doing anything at all since we saw you last?"

I pulled away from her now angry, "When you left us."

"Miley we didn't have a-"

I looked up at TJ fuming, "You left us, Nick came to their rescue when I couldn't because you weak assholes didn't have the balls to do it yourself. Then you don't even have the dignity to come out and explain to us what happened, to explain what the fuck happened to my boyfriend's body." I screamed at him and TJ just stood emotionless as I broke down crying into my hands,

"Miley, Joe had my number." TJ whispered,

"So did I but it didn't fucking work, I've rung you so many times but-"

"Miley I gave him a real number."

I looked up now even more pissed, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Joe tell me this! "I saw him in the hospital with Demi, I spoke to both of them alone and told them that Nick…that he…that he didn't make it. I gave Joe my number to ring just in case something happened,"

I stood up shaking my head, "Well that's terrific TJ! What help are you now?" I screamed as Sarah grabbed at my arms trying to calm me and I pushed her away, "He's dead now, nothing matters anymore, I know you still have FBI following me, I've seen them…but honestly I want to die now, I couldn't care less if one of them jumped up and shot me right this second."

"Miley," Sarah whispered pained.

I just looked at TJ and he frowned, "I gave the number to Joe and told him if you weren't coping then we would step in," He whispered looking at me and I laughed turning away heading to the kitchen,

"Well a hell of a lot of good you'll do now for me."

I moved to the table and saw the sheets still remained untouched as I grabbed them embarrassed and began to fold them only for a hand to snatch them off me. I tried to grab them back as TJ unfolded them handing it to Sarah. "Don't you dare read them! They are mine!" I spat hysterical, "They are none of your business, it's my decision not anyone's, but mine."

Sarah eyes widened as she looked at me, "Oh god Miley you didn't."

"Like it matters anymore."

"What?" TJ hissed snatching the papers back.

"Miley please tell me you-"

"I HAD TOO!" I screamed at them wanting them to feel guilty, both their faces looked at me apologetic, "How could I've explained it away? If I was to have a baby in 7 months they would call me a whore, but then when it starts to look like Nick, how could I've explained that away? How could I lie to them about our child?" I chocked back the tears staring at the ground, "I had to get rid of it."

"Oh god Miley."

Sarah's arms wrapped around me as TJ groaned and I heard him step away, "Miley have you told anyone? God no of course you haven't" She whispered rubbing my back as I sobbed,

"I want to die Sarah, I don't want to be here anymore, I'd do anything to be with Nick, anything." I whispered and she pulled away moving her hand to my cheek and I wiped my eyes, "Tonight"

"Tonight what?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

Sarah's eyes widened and she stared at me, "No, no don't do that, okay"

"You don't understand!" I spat looking over at TJ who had turned the tap on, "I need him in my life, I need Nick, without him I'm nothing…I'm not going to get better, this is it."

"Here just have a drink and calm down."

TJ pushed a glass into my hands and I took it gulping the liquid as Sarah looked at him questioningly and he just gave small nod, "You'd do anything to be with him?" She whispered and I nodded pulling the glass from my lips.

"Anything."

I sucked down more of the water trying to calm myself down as TJ suddenly moved pulling it away from me. "It'll be okay just calm down, you'll be fine…we're going to be with you no matter what happens." He whispered as I frowned feeling a bit light headed.

"You can't fix this,"

"We can Miley."

I looked at TJ and for a second my vision spun and I leaned onto the table feeling overwhelmingly tired as I sunk into a seat trying to keep my eyes open. I looked up to them biting my lip, "What did you do?" I whispered scared,

"It'll be fine, just stay calm."

"I lied." I whispered my mind begging for sleep.

"What did you lie about?" Sarah whispered as she sat beside me,

"I couldn't get rid of the baby, I couldn't do it."

"What?"

"I'm still pregnant." I whispered my words slurred,

I felt myself suddenly lean to the left wanting to lie flat as TJ grabbed me and with seconds it was like my whole body was just limp and nothing as it began to seep to my head and I closed my eyes. "TJ are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Sarah whispered,

"She's going to kill herself, we don't have a choice. We'll take her, she'll just disappear into nothing, and just like us it'll all disappear. We made Nick a promise, to protect her and if that means from herself then so be it." He whispered and then I finally drifted off into a peaceful rest for the first time in a month.

**Nick.**

It was snowing when I woke up, it didn't snow in Los Angeles.

TJ told me it snows about ninety per cent of the year here and that we'd have a full twenty-four hours of sun, then later in the year twenty-four hours of darkness. To him it was exciting to me well I didn't care, I was alive, something I didn't know whether I should actually be or not. Two weeks of being dead in a coma was actually good because being awake and in pain for the last two weeks was hell, but at least I had company.

Then TJ left and deserted me hear in northern Alaska to return to California so that he could "fix" something, it came as a shock to me seeing as he hadn't mentioned anything to do with home…with Miley, my family, nothing, then again I wanted it that way. I was still in witness protection but now this was permanent I would forever live in Alaska and live my life here, although the FBI had put a dint in the drug ring that night and arrested Sam there was still more, they'd be forever more.

"Open the door for me!"

"I can't I'm holding-"

"Why did you pick Alaska TJ?"

"Because it's good to hide someone!"

I pushed myself up awkwardly in my bed wincing as I sat up and heard shuffling outside as the front door flung open. "I think you gave her way too much TJ, she isn't waking up…" I heard a familiar voice say, a way too familiar voice, was that Sarah? No it couldn't have been.

I maneuvered my way out of the bed painfully standing up and grabbing onto the walking stick I'd been using to help my recovering balance, my body was still a little screwed up from three gun shots to the abdomen. I clutched onto it confused, why was she here? TJ had told me Sarah knew I was alive, but she was the only one, that was the only other person.

"She'll be fine, we'll just dump her on the couch."

"Dump her? Really TJ? You just drugged the girl and from the way we've been tossing her around she's going to have bruises on her body let alone us just dropping her on the couch." Sarah spat and I took small miniature steps heading out of my bedroom trying to see what was going on, my body in a tired agony from my will to keep moving.

"She'll be fine,"

I heard a large smack as I edged onwards confused,

"Oh my god TJ, you just hit her head on the-"

"I know she'll be fine, be quiet, you'll wake Nick."

They already had, I entered the hallway and I heard something fall onto the couch and the front door slam. "Success finally, now we just need to wake her up…" Sarah whispered as I frowned, what the hell was going on?

I got to the living room of the large wooden house and stared at TJ looking half frozen to death with Sarah but his side, a smile leapt across my face as I stared at her, at least I still had two people from my old life. "Sarah?" I whispered my voice a little drugged out,

She looked up and a grin spreading across her face,

"Nick!"

Sarah rushed over and I made a few more stumbled steps meeting her as she pulled me into a careful hug, "Oh god Nick." She hissed giving a small laugh, "I missed you so much, how are you feeling?" Sarah jumped back scared she may have hurt me and I gave a small.

"I'm on the mend, slowly…it's so good to see you, so so so good."

I felt tears coming to my eyes and she just laughed, "You too Nick, you too. I'm so happy your okay, and you'll be safe up here, I'm sure this time." She joked and I gave a small laugh looking over to see TJ leaning over the couch looking a little worried. I frowned confused as Sarah stared at me,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, TJ everything is okay right?"

He's head shot up and he gave me a smile, "Hey Nick."

"Hey, why is Sarah here? Wait is someone on the couch?"

I moved forward and Sarah grabbed me chuckling, "No, no there isn't,"

I looked at her and frowned, "There so is, you're lying,"

"There is no one on the-"

"Mhhmmmmmm"

My eyes spun towards the couch as TJ stared down a weak smile coming to his face, "Hey there, don't move okay…you'll be fine, just stay still and you'll feel better soon." He whispered so kindly I became seriously worried as I moved again and Sarah stepped in front of me,

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, so I want a tour of the house!"

"I want to know who the fuck is on my couch!" I spat furious,

"Nick just calm down." TJ hissed looking up, "Just sit down,"

"Good idea, I'll sit on my couch with that-"

A sudden cough came from the couch and TJ looked down again as I heard a groan. The coughing started again and a hand suddenly was raised as my eyes darted along it for a second spotting a ring on the second finger on the left, an engagement ring. I moved forward again and this time Sarah didn't stop me, no he wouldn't have, he'd promised me that he wouldn't, I moved over and TJ looked up apologetic.

"Nick we didn't have a choice she was going to-"

"Mmmmm Nick?" A whispered voice murmured.

I took the last step and froze looking down at her body, a body that looked like a quarter of what I saw last time. I painfully fell to my knees tears of panic and happiness began to fall as I crawled around shaking my head suddenly furious turning to TJ, "I told you to leave her!" I yelled at him.

"Nick, she was going to kill herself." Sarah whispered, "To be with you."

I looked at the two of them and saw only sincere worry, as I looked back to Miley, my broken princess lying sprawled on the couch. I moved my shaky fingers up and took her now limp hand in my own, terrified of what I'd done, I'd begged TJ for her when I was on the drugs, I'd screamed at him to bring her to me, to tell her I was alive, but he'd been adamant and refused, but now she was here. I entwined her bony fingers with mine as I stared at her gaunt face, for the first time ever Miley didn't look beautiful, she looked terrible.

"Baby…Miley." I whispered as she groaned coughing again,

"Nick?"

"I'm here,"

"No, no your not, your dead."

"I'm not. Open your eyes."

Miley let out a sob, "No, it'll just be another dream, no."

"Miley look at me."

Her head turned but for a moment her eyes remained closed until finally one opened, then two so I stared right into their weakening brightness. They instantly began to brim with tears as she moved her other hand out to my check,

"This must be a dream…"

"It's not we drugged you, you said you'd do anything to have him back." TJ muttered as I kept my eyes directly on my girlfriend, "And now you have him back forever, but you've paid the ultimate price, I hope you realize that." Miley just looked at me and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Why does she look so sick?" I whispered,

"She stopped eating,"

"No…no I didn't, I couldn't eat." She murmured her eyes watching me, "It wouldn't let me eat food," I stared at her frowning and moved my hand through her hair as she just looked at me, "Your alive, you're okay, you're…you, no you're dead, you have to be, Joe and Demi saw you get shot."

"He's healing very slowly, it was touch and go though..."

"But…" She whispered her brow creasing, "I thought you were dead."

Then Miley started crying which set me off and within seconds I had her in my arms, she was careful with me but I wasn't with her and forcefully used my little strength to bring her closer to me, "We'll be okay, I'm fine, I'll get better." I whispered as she sobbed,

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated continually as I smiled moving away from her and she leaned in placing her lips against mine only to pull away a second later tears rolling down her face, "You're real, you're really real,"

"I love you too."

"Miley are you going to tell Nick the other reason I dragged you here?"

Miley ignored TJ and kissed me again a couple of times before giving a laugh a smile crossing her now illuminated face, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**- YES! Finally it's finished, kind of, I have an epilogue but that's going to be like the prologue chapter :) Thanks for the reviews, it was great! And I was really surprised a few of you wanter Nick to die, I didn't have the heart to kill him off though :P


	28. Epilogue

**A/N- **Okay sorry in advance the epilogue is bit of boring piece of nothing, more because I just wanted to leave the ending up in the air and yeah. I confused a lot of people when I said The epilogue would be like the prologue, I meant as in letterform not that the epilogue was going to be a prologue, if that makes sense. Thanks to everyone who read this story! I've got the most reviews for this story out of all of mine, which is awesome! I will post a new story asap (maybe today if I can come up with a stupid summary) Thank you everyone 3

**Epilogue**

Dear Demi and Joe,

They told me not to write to you but I had too, after all it is five years to the day since everything changed.

I know half the world thinks I went and committed suicide some place, while the other half think the pressure finally hit me and I ran away. You two however, I'm sure you've most likely worked it out, if not well I hope this letter explains it!

I know this may not get to you, or may get tossed to the side as just some fan mail in celebration of your upcoming wedding, but maybe you will read it and that hope alone made me send this today. If you haven't worked out who I am, well I can't say I'm not disappointed, I am after all your best friend and in a way sister in law.

Things have changed now, not for the best, but for the better if that makes sense. I thought the world had given up on me, on us, but I was wrong because when a door was suddenly closed my devastated ways opened a small, very isolated door where it snows a hell of a lot and I'm constantly falling over. I can't say where this door is, but it's unique, kind of like the whole situation actually and we've fitted in here quite well, mainly because technology is mostly non-existent. Oh and by the way my boyfriend, now illegal husband is all good although constantly complaining and pointing out the scars from the past, he still irritates me and we fight constantly, but now we have a mediator, actually three very young mediators to keep our hands full. These mediators, one a girl, (so much like her father) and twin boys (thankfully like me) keep us constantly preoccupied and help us forget the past and look at the bigger picture. I wish you could one day meet them, they so badly want to meet you and by the way you're their unofficial godparents, just giving you the heads up in case we die, which is still very likely.

I wish I could be there with you for your wedding, but we can't be, I don't know if our location will change, or if one day it'll be safe, but until then it's just a waiting game like always. I know you haven't sold my house, don't, it has things in it that are precious like the post it notes that kept me sane in times or darkness. I know you've had your struggles and that's why I suggest you take a leaf from our book, write post it notes to each other, keep things alive even when everything looks bleak, don't loose your love because it's something you need to hold onto.

We miss you guys, and I wish it could be different, but it can't be.

One day we'll meet again but until then, we love you and we will never forget.


End file.
